¿Café o Té?
by Misses Histery
Summary: AU. Aeon. Ada Wong llega a trabajar a una prestigiosa empresa como secretaria, confiada de sí misma y de sus habilidades, sólo su jefe será capaz de ponerla en situaciones de descontrol en su vida.
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Nota de la Autora****: **Hola, gente linda de fanfiction, hace mucho que no vengo por este fandom, así que aprovechando mis vacaciones y soledad les vengo ofreciendo este Aeon, lo sé, lo sé, quizá no sea la gran cosa [ni yo sé cómo será el rumbo de este proyecto xD] Pero prometo no decepcionarlas. Últimamente me he alejado mucho de Leon y Ada, :( pero ya fue suficiente abandono. Espero que disfruten el prólogo de este AU, el cual me llevó más tiempo para pensar en el título que en el tema. LOL.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a CAPCOM, de quienes espero que se dignen a sacar otra saga de Ada.

**Advertencias: **Uso de lenguaje maduro, pero al menos en el prólogo está leve. Creo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo.<em>

Caminaba a paso presuroso, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a la entrevista de trabajo, cuando jodidamente por fin la habían llamado interesándose en su currículo.

Ada Wong, no era quizá la persona más simpática y amable del universo, y sabía que tendría que controlarse para no decirles a sus futuros jefes "Pedazos de idiotas, pudieron haberme llamado ayer en la noche, y no hoy una hora antes de la entrevista, imbéciles". Rio ante su gran pensamiento poco formal, contaba con 15 minutos para llegar y lo bueno es que ya estaba al pie del gran edificio.

Entró y tomó el elevador al piso que le habían indicado, bien, llegaría 10 minutos antes y eso hablaría muy bien de ella, claro eso pensaba hasta que el elevador se detuvo en el piso correcto pero no abrió las puertas – Maldita cosa de mierda – Dijo con toda intensión, pues se encontraba sola, atrapada en ese elevador. Tocó el botón de emergencia y 8 minutos después se dignaron a contestar – Llegué a mi piso, pero su elevador no abre las puertas, y llevó como 20 minutos aquí esperando, y me estoy sofocando – Le respondieron que rápidamente un técnico iría a arreglar el problema, a menos el exagerar las cosas siempre funcionaba. Pasaron como 3 minutos y las puertas se abrieron, salió a toda prisa, estupendo, ahora llegaría 1 minuto tarde.

Se arregló la falda y el saco que portaba y se acomodó un poco el cabello, tocó la puerta y una voz masculina le aprobó la entrada.

– Llega 1 minuto tarde, señorita Wong, esto no habla muy bien de usted – Escuchó a un hombre hablar, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, pero no podía verlo pues estaba de espaldas.

– Lo lamento mucho, pero ese – Se contuvo de decir "pedazo de mierda" – Elevador se quedó estancado por un buen rato – Ada se sentó en la silla delante al escritorio.

– Oh, esa porquería cada vez sirve menos – El hombre se giró y la mujer pudo contemplarlo mejor. ¿De dónde infiernos había salido un hombre tan guapo? En fin, no pensaría en eso por ahora, necesitaba el trabajo – En sus papeles sus profesores dan muy buena calificación de usted, y ahora que la veo, da una buena impresión, se nota que es una mujer ordenada y trabajadora.

– Lo soy, de eso no tenga la menor duda.

– Está muy segura de sí misma, señorita Wong – El hombre sonrió de lado, se levantó de la silla y se quedó parado junto al escritorio, y le dio una mirada fugaz al cuerpo de la mujer, pero Ada se percató de eso.

– Las mujeres que no son seguras de sí mismas no podrán progresar en nada, yo sólo me limito a decir lo que debo y de lo que estoy segura – Ella también le sonrió de lado, una sonrisa demasiado seductora, según el hombre.

– Bien, dejaré pasar por alto el hecho de su retraso, puesto que fue culpa de la empresa, ahora dígame ¿Por qué le interesa este empleo? Esta es una empresa muy seria y también queremos personal así.

– Sé qué clase de empresa son, señor, y respecto a su pregunta, su empresa tiene un alto nivel de desarrollo laboral, he leído varios artículos relacionados, y debo decir que esta sería una oportunidad perfecta para lograr desarrollarme en un ámbito laboral de prestigio y a un futuro aspirar por más.

El hombre se sorprendió de la franqueza de la joven, realmente no le había dado un discurso de amor a su trabajo o admiración hacia lo que se dedicaba la empresa, el motivo de su solicitud de empleo era meramente de interés personal.

– Así que… se podría decir que esto es algo que le conviene.

– Algo que nos convendrá a ambos si me contrata, yo sé acatar órdenes a la perfección, no tendrá quejas de mí, ni tampoco escuchará mis quejas.

Él sonrió nuevamente, le agradaba demasiado esa mujer, no podía dejarla ir, sería un trato interesante…

– Bien, señorita Wong, queda contratada. Así que déjeme presentarme oficialmente – El hombre se acercó a ella y le extendió una mano, Ada se levantó y la estrechó – Leon S. Kennedy, su nuevo jefe.


	2. Capítulo 2: No es igual

¡Hola! yo sé, yo sé, he dejado este fic abandonado un tiempo, lo lamento pero... acabo de entrar a la universidad *música dramática* no lo creía pero, la verdad es que sí te devora completamente, no tenía tiempo para acomodar muy bien las ideas, así que simplemente me resigné por un tiempo, pensé en borrarlo pero al fin se me aclaró la mente y dije: No, no puedo borrarlo, este fic tiene un proyecto muy grande. Les contaré un poco, hace tiempo hablé con una amiga que de verdad me dejó perpleja por los hermosos mensajes subliminales que dejaba en sus fics, en cada capítulo y me quedé como... con esa picazón de darle una trama única a esto, sinceramente pensaba hacerlo como única función de entretener, pero cambiaré el rumbo, aún así quedará en clasificación T.

Tal vez vean un lado de Ada que jamás se ha conocido, no haré mucho OOC porque la verdad amo el carácter y personalidad de ella.

En cuanto a Leon, bueno... ya veremos qué pasa con él xD

So... les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No es igual.<em>**

I

Ada terminó de sacar la última copia que le hacía falta para completar el informe de la semana. Ya era sábado, y esa noche pensaba irse a un bar y conocer a algún chico que le invitara algo, y, si la situación lo ameritaba, pasar la noche con él.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su trabajo inició en aquella importante empresa civil, y su jefe no tenía ni la menor pizca de arrepentimiento por haberla contratado, era muy eficiente, trabajaba como debía, no hacía preguntas estúpidas ni tampoco le coqueteaba como su última asistente, de tan sólo recordar a Ashley sentía unas tremendas ganas de ahorcar a alguien. Leon escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su despacho, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, indicó a la persona que entrara y vio a Ada llegar hasta él con su elegante caminar.

No podía negarlo, le atraía aquella mujer, a simple vista era pura sensualidad desbordante, su mirar, su hablar, su forma de ser, de moverse, todo era perfectamente sensual en ella, y amaba que se vistiera con camisas rojas, la hacían ver tan esculpida por un profesional; y es que él a sus 31 años seguía siendo un soltero sin suerte, quiso saber si Ada tenía alguna relación, era muy guapa, de seguro tenía pretendientes por aquí y por allá, pero la verdad es que ni a él le gustaba mucho la idea de estar atado a alguien, pero algo le decía que debía conocerla más a fondo, conocerla no sólo en apariencia física, quería saber todo de ella y eso le daba mala espina.

–Así que la Sra. Adams vendrá este jueves –la voz de Ada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había dicho en todo ese tiempo, pero sólo se limitó a asentir –. ¿No me prestó atención, cierto?

Maldita mujer, siempre acertaba en todo –No, claro que le presté atención, Ada, deje los documentos en el escritorio –Leon se levantó y se acercó a la ventana que tenía detrás de él, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos poco profesionales de su mente.

– ¿Le ocurre algo malo? –quiso saber la mujer.

–Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

–Pero señor, está claro que no está bien –dijo Ada con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro, no es que se burlara de él, sino de la situación en que sin querer le puso a su propio jefe, ella tenía conciencia de lo que evocaba en los hombres y podría jurar en que adivinaba lo que él pensaba.

–Estoy lleno de trabajo, quisiera distraerme –comentó más para sí mismo que para ella.

–Entonces, déjeme invitarlo a tomar algo –ofreció serenamente la morena.

Leon sabía que quizá ese día la relación con esa mujer iba a dejar de ser meramente… profesional.

II

Las manecillas del reloj marcaron las 10:00 y ambos salían de la empresa, Leon durante el tiempo en que tardaron de llegar al bar trató como todo un caballero a Ada, y ella se sintió extraña al no escuchar todavía una connotación sexual en las palabras que él le decía, por lo regular sus acompañantes iban al grano, y ella se había acostumbrado a ello, tal vez un pequeño cambio no estaría mal… pero no quiso hacerse muchas ilusiones, sabía que los hombres iban a pensar primero por su diversión que preocuparse por la moral de una mujer. Llegaron al lugar y rápidamente les asignaron una mesa.

Ada pidió un Martini mientras que Leon escogió algo más ligero para comenzar la velada y pidió un mojito, seguían su plática de asuntos triviales, como los estudios de Ada y que ese era su primer trabajo, pues se dio un año sabatino antes de comenzar la universidad.

–Entonces estudiaste administración, no entiendo, ¿Por qué pediste este trabajo de secretaria? –quiso saber el hombre.

–Ningún trabajo se menosprecia, señor, simplemente quiero ir escalando poco a poco, ¿quién le afirma que mis intenciones después de un tiempo no serán tratar de ocupar el puesto de su actual administrador?

Leon sonrió ante su comentario, le gustaba mucho eso de ella que su franqueza fuera de una manera sutil, cosa que la hacía parecer más interesante y elegante.

–Es una caja de pandora, Ada –admitió sus pensamientos en voz alta.

– ¿Eso cree? Yo pienso que simplemente soy una persona que va por lo seguro, no me puedo inmiscuir en más que eso, claro que depende de la situación –dijo tratando de llevar la conversación a otro rumbo que Leon no se esperaba -. No ha dejado de verme durante la semana, ¿tanto me desea?

– ¿Deseo?

–Es lo que normalmente ven en mí, ¿usted no lo hace? –Ada se acercó más a su acompañante hasta recargar parte de su peso en él, claro que para él ella era ligera como pluma.

–No sé con qué clase de hombres se ha topado, Ada, pero yo no podría ver a una mujer como usted de una manera tan agresiva –dijo tratando de controlar sus impulsos de hombre.

Ada rio – ¿Agresiva dice? Usa términos un tanto extraños para expresarse, señor.

–Y estoy seguro de que usted los entiende perfectamente, trabajamos juntos, y lo admito, se me hace una mujer muy atractiva, pero no podría propasarme con alguien como usted, que desborda elegancia y sensualidad por donde vaya, es por eso que nuestra relación será de jefe-empleado, y espero que esté de acuerdo.

Ada parpadeó y se enderezó, no había estado tan confundida en su vida como en ese momento, podría haber jurado que Leon la veía con los ojos con los que un hombre normalmente la ven. Como un objeto sexual. Pero lo que siguió no se esperaba.

–Si a usted le gusta llevar ese tipo de relaciones no encontrará a quien realmente valga la pena, ni hará que usted pueda apreciarse a sí misma.

La mujer se quedó pensando en sus palabras, unas palabras que hacía mucho tiempo no había escuchado, ¿Kennedy la había sabido leer a la perfección? No, eso era imposible, ella nunca demostraba ningún semblante emotivo, ¿debía renunciar ahora que esa persona había logrado atravesar su barrera en un dos por tres?

–Pero… –la voz masculina la sacó de sus cavilaciones -. Si a usted le incomoda este tema podríamos cambiar de conversación.

Ada asintió, quería marcharse de ese lugar y olvidarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir. No, ese hombre estaba equivocado, ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte y que sabe de sus convicciones al igual de que sabe cómo actuar en los momentos adecuados, ha sabido cómo moverse y ha desarrollado habilidades que le han permitido sobrevivir en ese mundo de lobos por doquier.

–Entonces le contaré un poco de mí –habló de nuevo el rubio cuando se percató de como la mujer se tensaba poco a poco -. Mi padre siempre quiso que fuera policía, pero a mí no me gusta eso de usar armas, me gustaba la idea de ser un bombero, pero mi madre finalmente fue la que me influyó para entrar al mundo empresarial, ahora tengo un importante puesto a través del esfuerzo y el tiempo que le he dedicado a mi trabajo.

–Así que usted… también se deja influenciar por terceros.

–En ese momento era muy joven, y no tenía bien la idea de lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida, le confieso que esto es completamente diferente a lo que imaginé, pero me he adaptado a mi nuevo yo –el hombre tomó un trago a su mojito -. Usted también debería buscar un nuevo yo y tratar de adaptarse a él.

III

La velada prosiguió, eran las 12:30 cuando decidieron marcharse, él la llevó a su apartamento y se despidió con un estrechón de manos, ella se hubiera esperado algo diferente, pero la verdad se sentía más cómoda de esa manera con él.

–Que tenga un buen fin de semana, señorita Wong.

–Igualmente, señor Kennedy –Ada le sonrió y entró al edificio, él se marchó.

Entró a su departamento y un pequeño y peludo animal la recibió –Hola pequeña –Ada se agachó para acariciarlo y el animal se restregó entre sus piernas, era una pequeña gatita completamente negra con ojos verdes.

Ada se dirigió a su habitación y se deshizo de su calzado y su ropa colocándose un pants y una playera de tirantes, su pijama favorito.

–Vamos, te daré de cenar, lamento llegar tarde, en realidad… creí que no llegaría –le platicó la chica a la gata quien la miraba atentamente desde la entrada de la pequeña cocina que había en el apartamento -. Él es diferente… tal vez tenga razón.

Colocó un poco de atún en el plato de su acompañante.

–He de estar loca por estar hablando contigo cuando sé que no me vas a contestar –siguió dejando el plato en el piso y enarcando una ceja al ver como la gatita devoraba todo -. Tenías mucha hambre milenka, lo lamento.

Observó cómo su pequeña milenka terminó todo su atún y se relamió los bigotes, ella rio un poco –Es hora de dormir, mañana me quedaré contigo todo el día y veremos unas cuantas películas, ¿te gusta la idea, lenka?

La gata maulló como si la entendiera.

Ada se metió en la cama y milenka se acomodó al lado de ella ronroneando, cerró lentamente sus ojos y antes de quedarse dormida su mente sólo pudo pensaron en una última cosa: _Un nuevo yo._

* * *

><p>Debo decirles que milenka existió, fue mi gatita durante 15 hermosos años, no fue mi mascota, fue mi familia. Amé tanto a esa gata que simplemente tenía que ponerla en un fic y por fin tuve oportunidad ¡yei! claro que su nombre no fue milenka, ella se llamaba lena, negra de ojos verdes, para mí la mejor compañía para alguien que se siente sola.<p>

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que haya dado a entender a qué rumbo va este proyecto, espero que me apoyen (:

¡Les mando un beso enorme!


	3. Capítulo 3: Amigos

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy contenta porque el semestre está a punto de acabar y mis notas no son tan bajas ¡Yei! Y también porque pude actualizar a mi bebé :') ahora que las vacaciones de invierno están por comenzar creo que será una buena oportunidad para tener más ideas.

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews.

**frozenheart7**: ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad el que te haya gustado cómo estoy caracterizando a Ada me da mucha ilusión para seguir!

**Emili-MadeInHeaven**: Gracias por tu review, y sí de hecho es como que la principal idea porque ya era mucho "Ada wait" por ahora, así que era momento de cambiar un poco la trama :D

**josepast378**: ¡Es genial que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por tu review, lamento la tardanza, pero de verdad que me esforzaré por actualizar un poco más rápido.

Y en general a todos los lectores, espero que les esté gustando y bueno, aquí seguimos con el capítulo 3.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amigos.<strong>_

I

Dos semanas transcurrieron con normalidad y, a pesar de que Ada estaba segura de que tal vez su jefe la trataría de alejar o tuviera una excusa para despedirla después de haberlo malinterpretado nada de eso ocurrió. Al contrario, Kennedy trataba de una manera especial a Ada, y en una ocasión le había dicho la razón.

—Usted realmente me agrada, las situaciones de trabajo no deben mal interpretarse, pero quizá podríamos ser amigos —le había dicho con toda naturalidad.

Ella no sabía muy bien qué responder, hacía tiempo que no podía decir que tenía amigos ya que ella siempre fue una mujer muy solitaria a la que no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a socializar a un lugar sólo para tener ‹‹amigos›› pero pensó que tal vez sería divertido tener uno al menos por un tiempo.

—De acuerdo, dígame ¿Hay algún contrato en eso? —quiso sonar sarcástica a pesar de que se sentía contenta. Leon lo entendió, había aprendido a entenderla un poco.

—Podemos realizar un pacto de sangre ¿Qué le parece? —propuso siguiéndole la corriente.

Ada sonrió y repuso —Supongo que es mejor si nos hablamos de tú… claro si no tiene problema en ello.

—Por supuesto que no —fue su respuesta.

La relación que giraba en torno a ellos era simplemente de buenos amigos, como aquellos que formas desde la universidad o quizá antes. Cada viernes en la noche solían ir a tomar o a cenar, nunca pasó nada más entre ellos dos. Ada se sentía al principio cohibida ante la actitud de Leon, le impresionaba que siendo atractivo y pudiendo tener a quien quisiera en su cama en las noches no lo hacía, cuando salía con él varias eran las mujeres que se le aventaban sin consideración, pero ella de cierta manera las entendía, pues hubo algunas veces en que hizo lo mismo, claro está que no tan descaradamente. Cuando Leon las cortaba de inmediato y ellas se iban, ambos se la pasaban burlándose de las pobres chicas. Ada las solía llamar ‹‹gusanitas sin suerte›› por rastreras, obviamente.

—Algo que nunca me ha agradado es tener sólo relaciones pasajeras —repuso Leon cuando la mujer le preguntó el porqué de su actitud con las chicas que se acercaban —. Prefiero formar una relación estable, lo otro simplemente no va conmigo.

—Ya veo —respondió la mujer con tono desinteresado —Sabes… tú y yo somos completamente distintos.

—Tal vez por eso me agradaste, aparte del hecho que haces que llegue a tiempo a mis reuniones —recordó aquellas veces en que a su antigua secretaria se le "olvidaba" anotarle en su agenda sus pendientes después de haberla rechazado por sexta vez.

—Te dije que era de utilidad —bebió un poco de su té.

—¿No te gusta el café? —preguntó el hombre como no queriendo la cosa.

—Me gusta, pero adoro el té, es relajante. Me hace sentir tranquila.

Leon sonrió y siguió leyendo uno de sus archivos pendientes que tendría que presentar en una reunión el próximo miércoles, quería adelantarlo lo antes posible. Ese fin de semana estaría un poco ajetreado pues uno de sus socios y amigos había planeado una cena formal y, por supuesto, no podía faltar.

Ya había invitado a Ada y ella aceptó gustosa pero con la condición de que no llevaría un vestido que pareciera de hada madrina o de princesa de antaño. Leon la imaginó luciendo un vestido esponjoso y zapatillas de cristal… no, definitivamente no era el estilo de la chica.

—Hace un momento… lo que dijiste acerca de que somos distintos —planteó Leon —. Yo creo que siempre podemos aprender de lo que es diferente a nosotros, ¿no lo crees así?

—Eres muy interesante. Creo que una persona aprende de sus experiencias, no tanto de la gente.

—Cuando menos te lo esperas es cuando notas que la gente realmente puede influir en ti para bien o para mal.

Ada no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de lado a manera de dejar zanjado el tema hasta ahí porque realmente no le gustaba hablar de personalidades. Ella sabía cómo era realmente, y no se sentía orgullosa de las acciones que había realizado en el pasado, pero gracias a eso ahora podía gozar de muchas cosas.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba… había decido alejarse de todo ello y cambiar el panorama de su visión, es por eso que prefirió volver a sus planes originales y entrar a trabajar, nunca creyó que ganarse el dinero de una manera "limpia" iba a ser tan divertido.

II

Leon llevó a Ada hasta su departamento y la ayudó a subir unas cajas con varios papeles que había que checar. La mujer se sintió extraña dejando entrar a ese hombre a su pequeño mundo que era su departamento, ahí ella siempre era… ella misma.

La mujer abrió la puerta pasando ella primero y cerrándola cuando Leon había entrado. El invitado dejó las cosas en una mesita que le indicó Ada, de repente se vio sorprendido por un gato.

—Milenka —llamó Ada y la gatita rápidamente se acercó a ella restregando su pequeño y peludo cuerpecito por las torneadas piernas de su compañera.

—Nunca me dijiste que tienes un gato —dijo Leon entretenido viendo la manera cariñosa en que el animal la recibía.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes —le señaló que se podía acercar —. Jefe, mi gato. Milenka, mi jefe —los presentó como si la cosa no importara.

—Mucho gusto… milenka —Leon se agachó y con una mano empezó a hacer suaves movimientos indicándole a la gata que se acercara, extrañamente para Ada, milenka se acercó.

—Vaya, le agradaste.

—¿Es muy huraña normalmente?

—La gente dice que las mascotas suelen parecerse a sus dueños, pero creo que lenka es un poco más amistosa que yo.

—Concuerdo con ello —añadió Leon recordando lo poco amistosa que Ada solía ser con algunos trabajadores de la empresa que se le insinuaban demasiado rápido.

Ada intuyó inmediatamente en lo que él estaba pensado. Sí, los había rechazado, no tenía interés en estar con personas que no le fueras de utilidad. Así que simplemente les dio por su lado.

—¿Gustas algo de tomar?

—¿Me darás té en vez de café? —preguntó interesado.

Ada rio un poco —Tengo café también si eso es lo que querías saber, sólo lo tomo en… ocasiones especiales.

—Esta es una ocasión especial —dijo con total seguridad Kennedy.

La mujer frunció el ceño en señal de incredulidad —¿Y qué festejamos si se puede saber?

—Que… —Leon cargó a la gata quien rápidamente se acomodó en sus brazos —. Acabamos de conocernos milenka y yo.

La risa de Ada llenó la habitación en donde estaban y Leon sintió que realmente le gustaría escuchar esa risa más seguido, pero eran pocas las veces en que la mujer se reía con franqueza y él, siendo sincero, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír.

—De acuerdo, entonces prepararé café para celebrar el encuentro de mi jefe con mi gata —dijo la morena aun entre risas.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que una bobada la hacía reír de esa manera, realmente no recordaba la vez que una persona había escuchado su risa. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre con palabras tan sencillas la hacían ponerse de cabeza? Si eso es lo que hacían los amigos, entonces le hubiera gustado tener unos cuantos amigos tiempo atrás.

III

Leon regresó como eso de las 12:30 de la madrugada a su departamento, la noche se había ido muy rápido en trabajos y papeleos que revisó con su empleada y ahora amiga. Era extraño pensar que a pesar de la tremenda atracción que sentía hacia ella hubiera preferido poner las cosas en orden y no alterar las situaciones laborales que ocurrían entre ellos.

Así era mucho mejor, mientras ellos se llevaran bien y colaboraran de buena manera no habría queja alguna y la empresa tendría un mejor rendimiento. Estaba totalmente satisfecho, y la nueva amistad que había formado le servía para relajarse, y así tan pronto ya le había agarrado cierto cariño a Ada… y debía admitir que a su gata también.

—_Cuando se quiere a una mujer, se le quiere con todo_ —ahora sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su abuelo cuando le dijo esas palabras al presentarle la primera novia que tuvo allá en los años de preparatoria.

—Aunque claro ese cariño no es más que de amistad —se dijo así mismo mientras se veía en espejo del baño cuando terminó de lavarse la cara.

¿Realmente era eso? No estaba muy seguro de ello. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no quería arriesgarse a tener algo más con la mujer, ¿la razón? Ni él la sabía. Pero no quería que por alguna estupidez o metida de pata ella se terminara alejando de él, Leon ya la había rechazado la primera vez que salieron, y no fue un rechazo que le hubiera gustado mucho hacer, pues el hecho de tener a Ada desnuda entre sus brazos y en la misma cama era más que tentadora.

—Fue mejor así —aseguró al aire mientras se vestía el pijama

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tras una llamada telefónica, ¿quién podría ser ahora?—Diga.

—¡Leon! Lamento llamarte tan tarde —se disculpó la voz del otro lado del auricular.

—No te preocupes, sólo acabas de hacer que te golpee cuando te vea.

—Oh, vamos viejo no digas eso… sino fuera importante no te hubiera llamado.

—Bien Steve al grano, ¿qué ocurre? Ya te dije que sí iría a tu fiesta este domingo.

—Lo sé, y eso es grandioso, pero te llamo por otro asunto —confesó su amigo.

Leon se recostó en su cama suspirando… seguramente su joven amigo había caído en otra desilusión amorosa —Dime que no te tomaste una botella de whisky completa y que ahora quieres que vaya a sobarte la espalda mientras vomitas en el inodoro.

Steve soltó una carcajada y Leon tuvo que alejarse un poco de la bocina del celular —No seas imbécil viejo. Hoy me llamó otro amigo que invité para el domingo y me dijo que estaba muy interesado de formar un negocio contigo.

—¿Quién es esa persona? —preguntó interesado.

—Uno de los mayores mercantiles de Europa hermano. Luis Sera.

—No sabía que tenías contacto con tan grandes empresarios —dijo de forma burlesca el rubio.

—He hecho muchas cosas mientras estuve en España, e hice buenas amistades por allá, el tipo es interesante. Tal vez puedan formar un buen negocio.

—Bien, supongo que te agradeceré por esta vez

Steve volvió a reír pero más suave —De acuerdo, no era para menos.

—Pero si vuelves a llamar a estas horas te juro que no te salvarás de una mutilación genital —amenazó con aire desinteresado.

—Está bien, yo y mis partes bajas te dejaremos dormir. Hasta luego, hermano.

Leon cortó la llamada. Steve era un buen amigo suyo desde la preparatoria, y ambos se tenían un sentimiento de hermanos. Había ocasiones en las que los padres de Steve salían de la ciudad y Steve llegaba hambriento a la casa de Kennedy y su madre muy contenta le atendía como si fuera otro hijo más. Es por eso que su confianza creció hasta tratarse como hermanos.

Leon con ese último recuerdo se perdió entre sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Steve es otro de mis personajes favoritos de la saga, de verdad que hubiera deseado que saliera bien librado de Code Veronica, pero no todo se puede :C. Seguirán apareciendo más personajes, ya se mencionó a Luis Sera, el tipo me cayó bien xD pero no cae en mis favoritos.

Les agradezco por leer y los leo en el siguiente capítulo que ya se está empezando a redactar en mi word :v

¡Besos! *3*


	4. Capítulo 4: La fiesta

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hey! Hola a todos, les dije que vendría más pronto a actualizar :D benditas sean las vacaciones, ¡he dicho! Bueno, bueno... ya se acerca Navidad, y es mi época favorita del año... tal vez haga un Aeon navideño, eso sí me da tiempo, no prometo nada :v. ¿Ustedes qué harán en Navidad? Normalmente como somos pocos en mi familia no hacemos la super cena, pero comemos rico y los regalos, luego a dormir para que llegue Santa y me traiga los derechos de autor de Ada y Leon ;]

Gracias por sus reviews, por cierto.

**josepast378: **¡Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Realmente como escritora no hay nada mejor que el lector se sienta satisfecho con la historia. Y pues bueno, casi somos de la edad, te gano por 1 año :P jajaja, y gracias, creo que la mejor ayuda que me podrías dar es decirme si algo falta o detalles cosas que como lectores puedan sentir que falla :)

**frozenheart7: **Steve es como esos chicos rebeldes que nunca entran a clases y siempre llegan tarde Cx es por eso que me fascina. Estoy esperando con muchísimas ansias el Revelations *3* necesito más dosis de RE :3

**MissHarperWong27: **¡Hola linda! Yo me desarrollo mejor en UA, aunque tengo fics que siguen el universo correspondiente quería hacer algo diferente por que como dices Leon de don juan como ya tuvimos suficiente, que claro para mí siempre Ada ha sido su único amor ;) jajajaja. Y concuerdo contigo que en los UA da mucho material para hacer una buena historia siempre centrándose en el tema principal. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D

**Max player123: **Gracias por tu review :) Ojalá y te guste este capítulo y gracias por leer.

Y gracias a los demás lectores que siguen la historia. Ahora sí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**México, D.F., 18/12/14. 01:35 a.m.**

* * *

><p><strong>La fiesta.<strong>

**I**

Ada se vio en el espejo por quinta vez en 15 minutos, se arreglaba un poco más el escote, procuraba que ninguna arruga arruinara su lindo vestido color rojo, obviamente.

La mujer se giró en dirección a su cama en donde milenka se encontraba recostada y miraba atentamente a cada movimiento como si fuera a cazarla —¿Y, qué piensas?

La gata maulló por toda respuesta.

—Tienes razón el escote está bien, pera la abertura de pierna… tal vez crea que me veo como una prostituta —dijo mirándose de nuevo al espejo y fijándose en el entreabierto que tenía su largo vestido, la verdad era que no se le veía nada mal, pero ella no quería verse demasiado provocativa para el rubio. No por ahora.

Milenka volvió a maullar.

—¿De verdad piensas que así me veo presentable? —le preguntó de nuevo a la gata —. Dudo que puedas darme un consejo en estos momentos.

La pequeña gata negra se levantó de su cómodo lugar y brincó de la cama en dirección a su dueña y compañera y se restregó en la pierna descubierta de Ada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estoy sexy sin llegar a lo vulgar? —observó como la gata seguía restregándose en ella —. Tomaré eso como un sí.

La mujer checó su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que en menos de 5 minutos su jefe llegaría por ella. Se sentía tan estúpida de estar tan nerviosa, sólo sería una fiesta de etiqueta de un amigo de su jefe, ella era su amiga y por eso la llevaba aparte de que quizá no quiera estar solo en aquella reunión.

—Parezco una idiota puberta —se rezongó a sí misma viéndose el ligero sudor que emanaban sus manos.

El timbre de su departamento sonó y Ada caminó con tranquilidad para abrirle la puerta al hombre que se veía realmente exquisito con ese traje negro y su camisa azul entreabierta de algunos botones de arriba, ella no quiso reparar mucho en admirar lo guapo que era así que inmediatamente lo dejó entrar.

Leon se concentró en no parecer un estúpido al ver la bella figura de la mujer en aquel entallado vestido rojo, pero no pudo mostrar mucho disimulo al ver la abertura de su pierna; sí que se veía más hermosa de lo común.

—Creo que le agrado al portero —dijo Leon para romper un poco la tensión que se había formado sin querer.

—¿De verdad? Enrico generalmente es un tipo malhumorado —contestó ella tomando su abrigo y un pequeño bolso.

—No lo creo, incluso me dejó estacionar el carro dentro del edificio.

Ada se le quedó viendo, eso sí era extraño, sólo los habitantes del edificio podían estacionar sus carros adentro —¿Por qué será que le agradas a todos los que me rodean? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un tipo agradable, basta con verme —respondió señalándose muy galante.

Ella le dio un leve golpe en el estómago con su bolso y abrió la puerta para salir no sin antes despedirse de milenka, Leon repitió esa misma acción y agregó —Prometo no traerla tan tarde, lenka.

Ada escuchó como la gata le maullaba a Leon y cuando el salió cerró la puerta de su departamento —Deja de hablarle a mi gata, soy la única que puede hacerlo.

—Lamento informarte que tu gata me adora, tal vez algún día me la lleve a escondidas —bromeó con ella.

—Tocas a mi gata y te arrepientes Kennedy —amenazó con voz firme que incluso Leon sintió leves escalofríos en su espalda.

Ada sonrió de lado al ver la pequeña expresión de miedo que el rubio lanzó y él inmediatamente se volvió a relajar.

La mujer era posesiva, sí lo era. Milenka era suya, pero había un trasfondo en las últimas palabras podía estar 24 horas al día sin fastidiarse, era su única compañía desde hace 4 años.

Ambos bajaron por el elevador, el edificio era menos lujoso que el de Leon, pero aun así no dejaba de serlo. Se despidieron del portero y este les correspondió con una gran sonrisa que a Wong le sorprendió de sobremanera, Enrico casi nunca sonreía.

—_Esto de por sí es raro_ —se dijo en pensamientos para dejarlo pasar cuando Leon arrancó su bello eclipse**[1]**

**II**

—Dime qué tipo de personas irán a la fiesta —preguntó la mujer al ver el tránsito que había en la avenida.

Leon se quedó pensativo un poco y respondió con tono cansado —Gente de todo tipo: empresarios, borrachos, fiesteros, hombres rudos, mujeres atrevidas, gente elegante… Steve tiene demasiados tipos de amigos.

—Y tú entras en la categoría de… —indagó Ada.

—Los tipos buena onda —le concluyó con una sonrisa muy coqueta según la mujer.

Ada negó con la cabeza y roló los ojos —Oh vamos, eso es muy a los 80's Kennedy

—No es mi culpa que la señorita sea anticuada —se burló Leon y esquivó el leve golpe que la mujer le lanzó con su bolso—. Van dos veces que pegas con esa cosa, a la otra la voy a arrojar para que un tráiler la mutile.

Ada resopló divertida y de repente se encontró divagando en sus pensamientos… de nuevo esos pensamientos ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se había divertido de esa manera? Cielos, ni ella lo recordaba. Toda su vida siempre había girado en torno a un ciclo repetitivo: inocencia, engaño, astucia y egoísmo. Así es como ella fácilmente podría describirse, sin embargo, cuando estaba con él era como si mágicamente todo su pasado se borrara instantáneamente… como si un disco con archivos grabados se reseteara de repente, así la hacía sentir. Y a pesar de que eso le daba un poco de temor –que claro no demostraba– realmente le gustaba sentirse de esa manera.

La mujer no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había ocupado para recordar aquellos momentos, así que cuando menos se lo esperó ya habían llegado al lugar en donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo. Leon le comentó que no quiso molestarla cuando se percató de que ella se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Creí que estabas arrepintiéndote de haber aceptado acompañarme —le comentó con un tono lastimero dando a notar que no le agradaría que ella se fuera.

—Claro que no lo haría —dijo la mujer en un susurro más para sí misma, pero que fue llevado hasta el oído de su acompañante.

Él no dijo nada sólo le ofreció su brazo de manera caballerosa para entrar a aquella bella residencia que parecía mansión y muy lujosa.

—Tu amigo debe ser millonario —la chica sonó un tanto impresionada.

Hace tiempo ya había visto casas lujosas o departamentos multimillonarios, sin embargo nunca había tenido la dicha de entrar en una mansión tan bella como lo era el lugar en donde estaba ahora. Observó los lindos jardines y la iluminación que había en ellos, debían de estar acercándose a la época navideña… claro, ya estaban a inicio de diciembre y ella había entrado a trabajar con Leon a principios de noviembre. Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo.

El personal del dueño de la casa les abrió las puertas del salón en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta y entonces ambos pudieron apreciar la gente que estaba allí, la mayoría muy joven, así que por aquella razón la música no era clásica, no había pianistas ni violines. Una fiesta de etiqueta con un DJ en vez de orquesta sinfónica… ¡El chico sí que sabía ambientar una fiesta para adultos jóvenes!

— ¡Leon, hermano! —un hombre centímetros más bajo que el rubio se acercó alegremente para abrazar al acompañante de la mujer con rasgos asiáticos —. Qué bien que has venido y dime ¿quién es la bella dama?

Ada sonrió ladinamente al cumplido de aquella persona, calculaba que no pasaba los 27, se veía demasiado joven pero si su jefe le había mencionado que se conocieron en la preparatoria debía tener la misma edad… pero era imposible Steve se veía mucho más joven, también se veía al parecer bastante enérgico quizá un poco contrario al Leon. En resumen le pareció divertido.

—Ella es Ada Wong, mi compañera de trabajo y amiga —los presentó amablemente y Steve le estrechó la mano a la morena—. Ada, él es Steve. Un amigo de hace bastante tiempo y mi hermano por así decirlo.

—Es un gusto conocerte —correspondió Ada de una forma amistosa. Quizá a Leon no le gustó tanto aquel hecho pues no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con la nariz.

Ada pasó por desapercibido esto al contrario del chico pelirrojo con el que terminaba de saludarse, él que lo conocía tan bien no podía mentir al decir que ese gesto había sido a causa de una situación incómoda… tal vez a su hermano del alma le agradaba más de lo que debería la chica Wong. Bueno eso lo averiguaría más al rato cuando algunas copas de alcohol le hayan hecho efecto.

—Bueno amigos, disfruten la fiesta... iré a saludar a otros invitados —se despidió Steve por el momento, tal vez eso ayudaría a Kennedy a lo que sea que quiera hacer con ella.

Los recién llegados asintieron y buscaron un lugar en dónde descansar. Encontrar una mesa en donde al parecer sólo había una copa de vino, le dieron la menor importancia, se sentaron y pidieron algo para tomar.

Ada se acercó a Leon pues aunque el volumen de la música no fuera tan fuerte no quería estar gritando para que la escuchara —Esta fiesta parece prometedora.

—Steve nunca ha sido un chico al que le encante estar escuchando las fantásticas piezas de Mozart, es muy idiota para apreciarlas —le comentó desviando la mirada de la pista en donde varias parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música que sonaba.

Ada sonrió —Bueno, no todos tienen tus gustos clasistas Kennedy.

—Oh, vamos… no puedes seguirte quejando de la maravilla que son las canciones del Fantasma de la Opera.

—Yo no me estoy quejando —se defendió la mujer—. Pero desde ahora no soy fanática de los musicales.

Leon iba a replicar cuando sintió que alguien le tocó levemente el hombro. Se giró para ver de quién se trataba y sintió como una mujer lo abrazaba inmediatamente.

— ¿Claire? ¿Pero cómo? Creí que estabas en Rusia con tu hermano —el hombre le sonrió correspondiéndole cálidamente el abrazo.

Ada que observaba toda la escena se sintió fuera de lugar por un momento, entonces… Leon sí conocía gente de aquí, hubiera sido mejor tal vez no ir. Seguramente ahora iban a llegar más personas y lo acapararían, y entonces ella se quedaría pintada como una estúpida pared.

—Hice que Steve me prometiera no decirte nada —la pelirroja se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de Leon—. Llegué hace dos días y me estuve instalando en un departamento que compró Chris desde hace algún tiempo.

— ¡Genial! Tal vez ahora sí podremos vernos más seguido —comentó emocionado el hombre.

—Sherry está emocionada por verte, se encariñó mucho contigo.

—Me ha estado escribiendo correos, me mandó algunas fotos de su visita a Italia, se le ve bastante contenta —el rubio suspiró y miró al vacío recordando aquellas fotos. Aquella niña ya era toda una mujer y había pasado por tanto para finalmente haber encontrado su felicidad… eso lo hacía feliz.

Lo hacía feliz… ¡Ada! Idiota, por estar hablando con su vieja amiga olvidó por un momento a su bella acompañante, que estúpido. Se giró inmediatamente para hablarle pero ella ya no estaba… maldición, seguramente se habría molestado y se fue de aquel lugar.

— ¿Pasa algo Leon? —fue la pregunta que hizo Claire al notar el descontento de su amigo.

—Traje a una amiga conmigo y como estaba hablando contigo la olvidé por un momento, discúlpame Claire, debo buscarla.

—Te ayudaré a buscarla —se ofreció la chica amablemente con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Leon asintió y le describió el vestuario de la mujer, Claire se extrañó al escuchar hasta el más minucioso detalle que él le daba de ella… Kennedy jamás prestaba atención a lo que las demás mujeres vestían y parecía que se había aprendido a aquella mujer como si la tuviera tatuada en la memoria.

**III**

La pelirroja se dirigió al jardín y Leon al estacionamiento, les preguntó a las personas que estaban en las puertas si la habían visto pero ellos negaron… entonces debía estar adentro. Recorrió el gran salón -que ahora se encontraba tranquilo pues era el descanso de DJ- con la mirada y fue cuando se percató de una esbelta silueta color rojo que adornaba el salón. Sonrió y se acercó a ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mujer no estaba sola.

—Leon —llegó Steve junto con él de nuevo—. Veo que ya te diste cuenta de aquel sujeto.

— ¿De qué hablas? —fue su pregunta.

— ¿Qué no te diriges a donde está Luis Sera? Tu amiga ha estado platicando con él desde hace rato… —reveló el anfitrión de la fiesta.

Leon ignoró a Steve y caminó hacia Ada quien platicaba amenamente con el empresario español.

—Ada, te he estado buscando —el hombre se colocó a un lado de ella y miró fijamente al interlocutor de la morena—. Buenas noches.

—Tú debes ser Leon S. Kennedy —dedujo Luis ofreciéndole una mano a lo que el rubio asintió y la estrechó—. Es un gran honor conocerte, Steve me ha platicado muchas cosas de ti… deberíamos hablar de negocios, pero no ahora ya que esto es una fiesta y en las fiestas ¡hay que divertirse hermano!

—Veo que ya se conocieron —nuevamente Steve hizo su aparición.

—Es un placer también, señor Sera —logró decir Leon después de que el europeo callara.

—Llámame Luis, amigo. Tu bella novia agarró rápido confianza conmigo… a que soy agradable ¿no es así, linda?

Ada mostró una más de sus sonrisas ladinas —Debo decir que eres un sujeto bastante interesante, quizá alguna vez acepte tu oferta.

— ¿Oferta? ¿De qué oferta hablan? —cuestionó Leon a su secretaria.

—Negocios son negocios Kennedy —contestó el español antes de que Ada lo pudiera hacer.

—Luis, es una fiesta —se quejó Steve—. Deja tus maniáticos negocios de 5 minutos.

—Acabo de decir justamente eso Burnside —el español le dio una copa a Leon—. Brindemos por la fiesta del chico.

Las cuatro personas bebieron de lo que traían en la mano, realmente ese tal Luis Sera era una persona demasiado extrovertida, parecía de esas personas que en cada fiesta era el alma juvenil que le encantaba hacer divertir al público y que por supuesto sabía cómo hacerlo. Por un momento quiso saber más que nada en el mundo qué cosa le había propuesto a su amiga, la observó estando atenta a lo que el empresario español comentaba y sonreía de sus bromas estúpidas –a opinión del rubio– ella sólo podía sonreír a lo que él decía. Oh, a eso se le llamaba ¿ser posesivo? No, quizá solamente estaba incómodo pues el europeo había agarrado rápidamente confianza con ella y eso le daba mala espina.

Decidió cortar un momento aquella charla a la cual no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención.

— ¿Nos podrían disculpar un momento? —el ojiazul tomó a Ada delicadamente del brazo haciendo que ella caminara con él hasta un rincón más apartado.

La mujer no dijo nada hasta que él se detuvo, se plantó delante de él y alzó una ceja interrogante y pidiéndole explicaciones de su comportamiento poco usual en él.

—No me mires así, él se puede considerar como un rival, de seguro te pidió información o algo.

Ada abrió la boca para cerrarla inmediatamente y roló los ojos — ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? No todo el mundo está siempre pensando en cómo hacer eficiente una empresa sin derrochar gastos.

—No confío en ese tipo —sentenció.

—Pues ese no es mi problema, a mí me agradó —confesó la asiática—. Me invitó el trago al verme aburrida como una planta mientras tú conversabas tan alegremente.

—Lamento haberte ignorado, pero no fueron ni 15 minutos… al menos me hubieras avisado.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué? —devolvió la pregunta el rubio.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que incluso afuera de la oficina te tengo que rendir cuentas?

—No —el hombre pasó una mano por su suave cabellera y resopló—. Es sólo que… creí que te habías marchado y me habías dejado solo.

Ada lo miró fijamente, ¿qué demonios le ocurría a Leon? Se acercaba molesto de repente cuando ella estaba tranquila conociendo a una persona interesante y ahora le reclamaba por cualquier cosa. Bueno, siendo sinceros no era necesario pensar tanto para darse cuenta de que Leon estaba celoso.

—Estás actuando infantilmente Leon, no, más que eso… estás simplemente celoso.

Leon soltó una risita — ¿Yo soy en infantil? Tú estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

—Esa es la verdad. Tienes celos de Luis Sera… tal vez es porque es un mejor empresario —lo provocó Ada.

—Pues si es tan buen empresario y magnífico sujeto… ¿por qué no te vas a trabajar con él? —Leon se molestó demasiado por el anterior comentario de la mujer de rojo. Nadie nunca había dudado de sus capacidades si puesto en duda su reputación como empresario.

—Tal vez lo haga y acepte su oferta —comentó calmadamente Ada con una expresión malvada y divertida a la vez en el rostro.

Leon apretó los puños —Con que esa fue su estúpida oferta —. Pues bien, haz lo que quieras.

El hombre se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a vagar en la fiesta y desaparecer un poco su enojo y estrés que le había causado la situación. Ni siquiera él entendía el por qué reaccionaba de esa manera.

—Leon —lo llamó Ada que no se movió de su lugar, pero como él no había avanzado mucho pudo escucharla claramente.

El hombre no se giró, simplemente paro en seco, ella al ver esto se acercó unos cuantos centímetros.

—No me iré —sentenció—. Realmente no sería lo mismo, ni tampoco sería divertido.

No supo la verdadera razón de porqué su boca había soltado aquellas palabras, ella estaba dando explicaciones, explicaciones que nadie le pidió. Estaba siendo sincera, era de las pocas veces que ella se sinceraba con alguien y hacerlo con Leon era tan sencillo.

— ¿Estás segura? Te podría ofrecer quizá más cosas —el rubio dudó un poco.

—No me interesa. Ya te dije que no me iré.

Ada se acercó a él y se pudo delante de él con su elegante caminar. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, pero ahora era una melodía clásica.

—Al parecer tu amigo Steve no es tan imbécil —bromeó recordando cómo Kennedy había dicho que su amigo no sabía apreciar la buena música.

Leon sonrió —Seguramente fue idea de alguien más.

—Sólo cállate y sácame a bailar.

Aquella orden hizo sentir bien a Leon quien no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para hacer el pedido de su amiga y compañera. Aquella fiesta le traía sorpresa tras sorpresa.

Entonces él se preguntaba… ¿Ganaría más sorpresas con la llegada de Ada? Ojalá y así fuera porque las estaba disfrutando.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Es uno de los modelos de la marca Mitsubishi.

**Nota de autora: **A mí me gusta la música clásica y los musicales Cx pero ya que Ada es más fría quizá no sean de su agrado. Pero una nunca sabe. Aquí ya hay más click entre nuestros queridos Leon y Ada. Yo sólo espero que de verdad ninguno de los dos lo arruinen, pero pues quién sabe. También ya apareció Claire, si les soy sincera soy 100% enemiga del Cleon, no concibo la idea de que ellos sean pareja... pero siempre se puede utilizar para dar celos a Ada :B

P.D. Si ven algún errorsito en cuanto a redacción u ortografía discúlpenme, ya es madrugada y muero de sueño, pero no podía dormir sin antes acabar con el capítulo :)

Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Besos!

Atte.- Fer.


	5. Capítulo 5: Corazón y colores

**Nota de Autora: **Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero de todo corazón que se la hayan pasado muy bonito con sus familiares o amigos. Sé que dije que tal vez actualizaría para antes de Navidad, pero la verdad es que me faltó mucho tiempo, he tenido mucho movimiento: entre mi familia, salidas de amigos, arreglar el hogar, las compras decembrinas, el ejercicio, en fin... han sido unos días de locura. Peeeeeero no crean que los dejaré sin el especial navideño, que es este capítulo. En lo personal me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también.

**Reviews time.**

** frozenhart7.- **¿De verdad? Me fascina, me relaja mucho. Estuve un tiempo aprendiendo violín pero... soy algo desidiosa y coda (no me gusta gastar dinero) así que lo dejé, pero espero este año volver a retomarlo. Yo odio a Cleon, si hay algo que no me gusta en la vida son los fans de Cleon -una de mis mejores amigas es fan de Cleon y me dan ganas de pulverizarla- por eso si entras al perfil podrás ver algunas historias Cleon como fav Dx. Espero que te guste el capítulo :)

**MissHarperWong27.- **Soy una desobligada por tardarme tanto en actualizar :C, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda. Creo que una historia con varios matices es entretenida, no aburre y gusta a los lectores. Yo sé que no soy tan buena como a veces quisiera, porque tengo amigas fickers que puuuffff, de verdad sorprenden, pero con que haya personas como tú y los demás lectores que están al pendiente y me hacen saber su opinión estoy satisfecha :D En verdad gracias por tu review ;)

**josepast378.- **A mi de verdad que me gustan mucho los reviews, porque así sé si lo que estoy haciendo les está gustando o de plano lo tiro por la borda Cx es por eso que yo aprecio más que sigas poniendo tu review :) Creeme que intento actualizar seguido, pero a veces... no sé como que se me va la idea o me distraigo -soy mega distraida- y para concetrarme... bueno, mejor ya ni te digo Cx Gracias de nuevo por el review y espero que disfrutes este cap.

**championsillo.- **¿Adictiva? *u* ¿De verdad? ¡YEI! muchas gracias. Sinceramente creo que soy mejor escribiendo UA, me gusta la acción y leerla también peeeeeero no se me da mucho escribirla :v espero leerle en este cap también :)

Bueno ahora sí, les dejó el 5to capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón y colores.<strong>

**I.**

Ada se despertó con la luz del sol colándose travieso por su ventanal. Se estiró y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba deliciosamente, con un esfuerzo enorme se sentó en su cama y se talló los ojos desperezándose.

Milenka que había estado recostada en sus pies, al sentir que la morena se movía ella también lo hizo y la miró con sus hermosos y gatunos ojos verdes. Ada le sonrió y la acarició, terminada esa acción se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara, hecho eso último y sintiéndose más fresca se dirigió a la pequeña cocineta de su departamento.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que no estaba sola en aquel lugar.

—Buenos días — el hombre le sonrió calmadamente mientras apagaba la cafetera.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —frunció el ceño y se rasco ligeramente la cabeza.

Leon soltó una ligera carcajada que no hizo más que confundir a Ada.

— ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? Vaya, tienes una memoria tan mala fuera del trabajo, señorita.

Ada colocó una mano en su fina cintura y la otra en su boca mordiéndose una uña a manera de estar recordando —Oh…

Ya lo había recordado y no, no se habían acostado o tenido sexo salvaje en algún rincón de la casa de Steve. Ya era muy tarde, exactamente las 4:30 de la madrugada y ambos ya no aguantaban el cansancio, a Ada le pareció algo cruel todavía mandarlo a su casa pues tenía que manejar 20 minutos más y si se quedaba dormido… no, no podía permitir que se accidentara. Así que le ofreció quedarse a dormir en su mullido sofá para que descansara bien, Leon iba a protestar pero ¿A quién iba a engañar? Estaba demasiado somnoliento después de haber bailado, tomado, platicado y reído con la mujer que ahora miraba atentamente.

Aceptó y Ada le llevó una almohada y cobijas para que pasara una buena noche, por un momento se le ocurrió proponerle dormir en la misma cama… pero oh, eso era incorrecto ¿Desde cuándo ella veía lo que era correcto y lo que no?

En todo ese momento Leon no le había despegado su penetrante mirada tan azul como el mismísimo cielo, Ada sólo le sonrió.

—Lo siento, a veces olvidó cosas cuando tomo un poco demás.

—Ni siquiera estabas ebria, mujer —se burló Leon.

—Ya lo sé —ella no quiso dar más explicaciones—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Tu sofá es muy cómodo y milenka me hizo compañía por un buen rato.

Ada miró acusadoramente a su gata y ella instintivamente se escondió entre las piernas del hombre —Traidora.

Leon se rio y le dio una taza a Ada.

—Yo no tomo café en el desayuno, pero gracias de todas formas —tomó un sorbo y lo dejó en la mesa del desayunador. Caminó a un mueble y sacó otra taza para servirse agua caliente.

—Haz rechazado un café mío —pronunció Leon—. Eso sí no te lo perdono Wong.

Él se dirigió a la sala y tomó la almohada que Ada le había prestado hace unas horas y como la dueña del departamento lo había ignorado por estar preparándose su té matutino tuvo mejor oportunidad de sorprenderla con un certero pero ligero golpe en la cabeza con la almohada.

La mujer se sorprendió y casi tiraba la taza con su té recién echo — ¡Ya no eres un niño!

Ada dejó a un lado su taza para tomar la almohada que yacía en el suelo junto a sus pies, pero Leon ya había corrido a esconderse a una de las habitaciones del lugar.

Ella presintió que estaba en _su _habitación, abrió la puerta y sintió otro ligero roce de la almohada en su fino rostro, ella gruñó y con todas sus fuerzas le aventó el mullido objeto que llevaba entre sus manos dándole a Leon en su perfecto rostro.

— ¡Hey! De eso vivo —dijo riéndose como alguien que acababa de hacer la mayor de las travesuras.

—Eres un infantil, Kennedy —Ada estaba totalmente seria, pero la risa de Leon rápidamente se le contagió y tan sólo sonrió ladinamente y se giró sobre sus talones para ir de nuevo a la cocina, no sin antes hacer un gesto también infantil y mostrarle la lengua a Leon.

Él de repente pensó lo bonita que era mujer, no había querido prestar mucha atención a la chica, pero ahora que la veía vestida con un juvenil pijama color gris que consistía de un pantalón holgado a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes entallada y que mostraba dos tiernos conejos en la parte abdominal, su cabello medio revuelto, ojos dormilones y sin rastro de maquillaje… simplemente no encontró palabras para describir lo que veía. Si así despertaba cada mañana a él definitivamente le gustaría verla así por siempre.

Apenas había pasado un mes y definitivamente se daba cuenta de que la mujer no sólo le atraía físicamente, todo de ella le gustaba, no lo había aceptado… pero ahora ya no lo podía negar. Pero no estaba seguro de decirle algo de sus sentimientos a ella, ya la había rechazado y seguramente le tenía resentimiento por ello. Pero tampoco quería verla con alguien más, no quería que ella se fuera de su vida, ahora lo sabía.

La siguió hasta la cocina y ella le preguntó algo que definitivamente no escuchó — ¿Qué?

Ada rodó los ojos —Puedes dejar de viajar en tu mundo por un momento y decirme qué quieres para desayunar… en realidad comer porque ya son las 2:25.

— ¿Vas a cocinar para mí? —preguntó Leon sintiéndose de repente muy afortunado.

—Pues a menos que quieras comer de las latas de milenka —señaló la dotación de latitas favoritas de la gatita—. Pero te advierto que es muy envidiosa con la comida.

Leon sonrió y se acercó a la mujer —De acuerdo veamos qué tienes en tu despensa, ¿puedo?

La chica Wong asintió por toda respuesta.

—No quiero ser melindroso pero… ¿no tienes nada más que vegetales aquí?

—Casi no como carne y si la compro lo hago en pequeñas cantidades, por si se ha dado cuenta, señor carnívoro vivo sola.

Milenka maulló.

—Lo siento lenka, sólo vivimos milenka y yo —corrigió Ada.

—Haremos esto… yo iré a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado mientras tú te bañas y te arreglas y haces tus cosas de mujer.

—Claro y tú seguirás oliendo a alcohol, seguro ¡es una gran idea! —Ada hizo un gesto con las manos que a él le pareció muy mono.

—Aunque quisiera asearme no hay ropa de hombre aquí.

—Claro que la hay —ella se mordió la lengua de inmediato y tragó con dificultad, había metido la pata, y no sólo una… ¡las dos! Maldición ¿por qué a veces tenía que hablar de más cuando estaba con él?

Leon no le dijo nada ya que notó como la mujer se había tensado casi al instante y él sólo bajó la vista sintiéndose fuera de lugar… quizá ella ya se había conseguido a alguien más después de que él la había rechazado. Qué idiota había sido.

—Yo… lo que quise decir… —jamás a Ada se le había dificultado tanto decir una mentira. Pero claro que tenía ropa de hombre en su casa, la ropa de aquellas anteriores conquistas con las que se había acostado sin importar quiénes eran, si tenían familia o no. A veces le regalaban prendas para que "no se olvidara de ellos" obviamente la mujer había pensado varias veces en tirarla, sin embargo no lo hizo y mandó todas las prendas a lavar y a la tintorería para conservarlas en la parte más obscura de su armario.

—No tienes qué explicar nada… quizá yo indagué demasiado en tu vida sin quererlo, lo siento.

Ada lo miró intensamente, jamás nadie le había pedido disculpas por meterse en su vida, al contrario los hombres por lo regular querían saber todo de ella y en ese momento ella ponía una barrera invisible que evitaba que ellos se acercaran más y por ende ellos se daban por vencidos hasta olvidarla. Ese era el destino de ella… el olvido.

¿Ahora qué podía hacer? Su cerebro maquiló lo más rápido que pudo para buscarle una solución a aquella declaración tan vergonzosa y fuera de lugar —Bueno, sólo para que no me malinterpretes —sonó lo más calmada posible y poniendo de nuevo ese perfil de confianza que tenía siempre le sonrió de medio lado—. Tengo un mejor amigo que suele visitarme en ocasiones, nunca te lo he dicho porque lo considero como uno de mis mejores secretos guardados.

— ¿De verdad? —el rubio la miró dubitativo por un momento, deseando que lo que le decía la mujer fuera verdad.

—Nunca me ha gustado contarle a nadie sobre él porque es… no sé cómo explicarlo —se le estaba terminando la idea de la mentira, entonces recordó a Steve—. Es como la relación que tú tienes con Steve.

Leon la miró… y le creyó, y no es porque ella fuera una buena mentirosa –que en parte sí lo era– sino que así lo quiso hacer, quiso creer que en verdad no había nadie más en la vida de la asiática y que ella era libre para ser de él.

Oh… de él, sí, ¡la quería sólo para él maldita sea! Se lo había propuesto en ese mismo instante, ella sería de únicamente para él.

Suspiró largamente y le volvió a sonreír de nuevo —Bien, entonces préstame una de esas prendas de tu _mejor amigo_.

Ada pudo respirar con tranquilidad, había caído redondito en su invento, bueno, una mentira blanca a nadie le caía de más. Lo condujo de nuevo a su habitación y le mostró unos jeans y una polera, ambas prendas de muy buena marca.

—Vaya, tu amigo sí que tiene un gusto refinado—declaró Leon.

—Se parece un poco a mí.

Él roló los ojos y ella le aventó ambas prendas mientras salía de la habitación, no sin antes informarle —En aquél cajón hay toallas limpias, mientras te bañas acomodaré un poco por allá.

Así fue que ambos se pasaron el día y en la noche él volvió a su departamento más feliz que nunca.

**II.**

Transcurrió una semana y media de la fiesta de Steve y ya era víspera de Navidad, Leon nunca había sido demasiado entusiasta en aquellas fechas pues siempre se la pasaba solo. Su mejor amigo siempre lo invitaba a pasarla con él pero realmente sabía que el chico era de estar con una mujer desconocida cada fin de año y eso como ya lo había mencionado antes, no iba con él.

Sus empleados siempre estaban especialmente contentos y amables con él por aquellas fechas, pues claro, llegaría el aguinaldo pronto. A decir verdad Kennedy siempre fue generoso en eso de los bonos y aguinaldos de los empleados, ellos no se podían quejar para nada.

La puerta de su oficina sonó y Leon dejó de mirar distraídamente los documentos que tenía en su escritorio.

—Todos están diciendo que debería decorar el lugar —le expuso Ada sentándose en la silla de enfrente y entregándole nuevos documentos—. Para inspirar el ambiente navideño.

Él colocó los documentos en un cajón evidenciando que escucharía la propuesta de su secretaria.

—La mayor parte de los empleados te tienen buen aprecio, otros dicen que eres un bastardo hijo de perra… pero no son muchos —dijo la asiática como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Un bastardo hijo de perra? —el rubio alzó una ceja interrogativo, ¿pues a quién habrá matado en su vida pasada para que lo llamaran así?

—Ya sabes, los rumores vienen y van. No les prestes importancia —la mujer hizo un ademán con sus hombros y miró la ciudad através del ventanal a espaldas de Leon.

— ¿Crees que debería darles una "sorpresa navideña"?

—No lo sé, señor empresario… usted decidirá —Ada se levantó y con su elegante y sensual caminar se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir.

—Ada —la voz de Leon hizo que ella se detuviera—. ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo para Navidad?

Ella se mantuvo firme cuando por dentro se quiso derretir, ¿le estaba proponiendo pasar Navidad juntos? Si bien ya habían pasado muchos otros días solos los dos, pero de ahí a compartir una fecha tan _especial_… sin duda que no lo rechazaría.

— ¿Me invitarás a cenar? —la mujer apenas giró la cabeza.

—Tal vez… pero ya que siempre me la paso metido en tu departamento está vez será en el mío.

La asiática sonrió y ejecutó un movimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender a Leon que eso era un rotundo sí.

**III.**

Ese día se había despertado bien temprano para poner en orden la trágica visión de su departamento, pensó que esos artículos de revistas en donde dicen que los hombres son demasiado desordenados eran verdad.

— ¿Por dónde debo comenzar? —maldijo por lo bajo.

Se pasó toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde limpiando y dejando todo en perfecto orden… y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente se había dirigido al mueble en donde contenía su vajilla, volvió a maldecir y se dijo que había sido una malísima idea darle todos los platos, tazones, cucharas, vasos, etc., a su amiga Claire. Ya que él era un soltero sin suerte, creyó que así seguiría hasta el fin de sus días y todo estaba perfectamente bien para sólo 1 persona.

Se apresuró a pasarse el peine por su cabello y se dirigió al centro comercial, aun debía decidir qué cocinar para la cena. Al menos en eso sí era bueno.

**IV.**

Ada firmó el ticket que la mujer de la caja le extendió exageradamente sonriendo, y ella sintió un escalofrío y apenas le devolvió la sonrisa… ¡Qué miedo daban esas mujeres que sonríen todo el tiempo! Además después de estar casi 1 hora formada para pagar unas cuantas prendas casi la puso en un ataque de nervios… aparte de, claro está, tardarse como 2 horas en decidir qué comprar.

Miró hacia su bolsa de compra y sintió un vuelco en su estómago, ¿por qué sentía eso? Quizá fue porque apenas y tocó bocado en la mañana, no tenía demasiada hambre. Optó por comprarse una bebida energética, tal vez así se le pasarían esas sensaciones.

Sin mucha prisa llegó a su acogedor departamento, no se sentía presionada de nada. La noche anterior le había confirmado a su jefe que tendría cosas que hacer y le pidió que la dejara salir temprano, él dudoso accedió. La morena tuvo toda la tarde anterior para hacerse un buen masaje y tratamiento en el cuerpo, una visita de vez en cuando al spa no hace nada de daño.

Vio su reloj y marcaba las 4:50, él dijo que pasaría por ella a las 8:00 tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, tanto que por un momento tomó su móvil con la firme intención de llamarle y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda en algo, pero no quiso sonar desesperada por verlo… mejor ocupaba su tiempo libre en ver una película.

Buscó entre su mueble las viejas cosas que había arrumbado por ahí cuando apenas se había mudado a aquel lugar, repasó con la vista varios libros, los sacudió del polvo y los acomodó en un mueble especial que había comprado para ello hace más de 4 meses. Pero había olvidado completamente eso al estar pensando en otras cosas, qué distraída se había vuelto.

Encontró su película favorita de adolescente y sintió mucha nostalgia, la colocó en su reproductor y con milenka enroscada entre sus piernas y ambas echadas en el sillón se dedicaron a verla, para Ada era la mejor película de todas, y es que como discutir a Jean-Pierre Jeunet y su maravillosa obra _Le fabuleux destin d'__Amélie__ Poulain_.

Llevándose 2 horas con 2 minutos de su tiempo Ada sacó el disco y lo guardó celosamente, era uno de sus tesoros. Entonces vio su reloj y ya marcaba las 7:10, sí que ya se hacía tarde.

Se metió a dar una buena y refrescante ducha, y salió a las 7:40. Ella como buena mujer aún tenía que arreglarse y siendo franca, no era de estar lista en 5 minutos.

Perfumó su cuerpo y entonces comenzó a vestirse, lo que llevaba era elegante pero muy discreto, un vestido rojo pálido, entallado de arriba con escote en V y mangas cortas y una bonita falda de vuelo que apenas le llegaba 1 dedo arriba de la rodilla. No podía negarlo, tenía buen gusto. Se calzó sus zapatillas negras preferidas y se arregló el cabello, la verdad es que no podía quejarse en que se llevaba tiempo en ello pues siempre había preferido llevar en cabello corto.

Su maquillaje era ligero y se veía muy bonita. Miró su reloj de pulsera 8:15… Leon no había llegado aún. No quiso pensar mucho en eso y decidió acomodar un poco el sillón y envolver el regalo que había comprado.

—Tal vez hay tránsito… como es Navidad todos andan como locos, no debe tardar —se dijo a sí misma.

El tipo pasó lento, sentía que ya iba a amanecer y apenas eran las 8:30.

—Debería llamarlo… —agarró su móvil de nuevo y cuando comenzó a marcar se arrepintió arrojándolo al sillón y espantando a milenka quien todavía se encontraba echada ahí—. Lo siento, es que… tal vez se arrepintió.

Caminó directo a su recamara y se quedó viendo fijamente los luminosos edificios que adornaban su vista y a los cuales veía cada que despertaba, hasta ahora los podía apreciar.

8:55

Ada respiró profundamente y sintió un nudo en la garganta… ¿eso era a lo que le llaman dejar plantado a alguien? Sí que se sentía mal.

Ella misma se reprendió mentalmente cuando sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Llorar? ¿Lloraría por alguien, por un hombre a quien conocía apenas hace 2 meses? No.

Definitivamente no lo haría, se autoconvenció de que eso era lo mejor. No involucrarse con alguien de una manera íntima había sido su propósito por varios años.

Por un momento se le vino a la mente la amiga pelirroja de Leon, se veían realmente cercanos. Seguramente ella había llegado inesperadamente con él y entonces pasarían la fecha navideña los dos juntos, quizá algún tiempo fueron más que amigos, o tal vez lo seguían siendo y por eso la rechazó la primera vez. Ahora todo era más claro para ella.

Se giró y miró a su clóset, lo abrió y vio las prendas que le había prestado a Leon, agarró la camisa… olía a él la apretó entre sus delicadas manos y con una fuerza que sólo ella sabía que tenía la desgarró y la tiró con furia al piso, agarró el pantalón y repitió la misma acción, ahora fue por el saco, estaba a punto de romperlo cuando tocaron su puerta.

Maldijo por lo bajo, de seguro serían esos malditos señores cantando sus estúpidos villancicos de paz y amor que tanto repugnaba.

Abrió con mala cara y quedó sorprendida cuando vio a Leon agitado frente a su puerta.

— ¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento! Ese lomo sí que me dio una buena batalla.

Ada no dijo nada, sólo se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Por qué estás tan a oscuras? —preguntó Leon encendiendo las luces y hasta entonces ella se dio cuenta de que de hecho su casa estaba hecha penumbras.

—Debiste haberme llamado —por fin pudo sacar voz.

—No creí que fuera tan tarde, de verdad. Cuando vi el reloj tuve la fuerte sensación de que ibas a matarme.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró para después sonreírle —Está bien… ya estás aquí.

Leon no supo si encontrarle o no trasfondo a sus palabras, prefirió no hacerlo.

Él le indicó que se fueran y Ada tomó sus cosas, y me refiero a su bolso, abrigo y una pequeña maletita pues pasaría la noche en casa de él, como amigos, claro está. Después de tomar todo eso la mujer cargó a su gata y Leon la miró interrogante.

—No creerás que la dejaré sola en Navidad —milenka maulló.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero los pelos que deje en mi auto los limpiarás —amenazó Kennedy.

Ada se rio y se dirigieron al auto.

**V.**

Llegaron al departamento de Leon y ella en verdad se encantó con el lugar pero algo no le cuadró.

—Dijiste que no te gustaba decorar —ella tocó la pequeña esfera que colgaba de un hermoso árbol navideño.

—Pensé que así estaría mejor, es una sorpresa… pero no pensé que me llevaría tanto tiempo.

Wong le sonrió, y él la invitó a probar lo que había cocinado para ella. Al principio dudó que él hubiera hecho eso, y Leon se sintió ofendido pero divertido al mismo tiempo y después de enseñarle el desastre que medio había limpiado en la cocina ella realmente le creyó, incluso hasta a milenka le tocó su porción.

Terminada la cena, brindaron.

Ella recordó algo que había traído, lo recogió junto a su bolsa y se lo entregó a Leon —Ábrelo.

Leon obedeció en el acto quitando la perfecta envoltura de papel y abriendo la caja, sacó lo primera viendo una bonita camisa roja, y ahora que lo pensaba no tenía prendas de ese color. Seguramente ella se había percatado de eso. Vio también otra caja más pequeña y la sacó, era un encendedor de la mejor marca, porque aunque nunca se le había visto hacerlo él fumaba.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Aunque mastiques goma de mascar de menta el olor a tabaco se queda impregnado, es como parte de ti —lo interrumpió Ada antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta.

—Estoy bastante sorprendido, y agradecido también… esto es para ti —él le extendió una pequeña caja y ella la abrió.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver la hermosa cadenita con el dije de una mariposa, a ella le encantaban las mariposas. Lo miró lanzándole la misma pregunta que él hubiese querido formular minutos antes.

—La verdad es que sólo fue instinto… me recordó mucho a ti.

Ada iba a decir algo cuando las luces de fuegos artificiales la sorprendieron, Leon la llevó al balcón de su departamento para que pudiera apreciarlos mejor, ella estaba muy cómoda viendo las luces.

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Wong —le susurró Leon al oído.

—Feliz Navidad, señor Kennedy —ella se volteó para mirarlo y lo abrazó, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo quiso separarse pero Leon ya la había envuelto en un abrazo también.

Estuvieron unos minutos así y cuando se hubieron acabado los fuegos artificiales Leon la dejó libre, aunque inmediatamente de eso enarcó con sus dos manos el fino rostro de ella para hacer lo que siempre había evitado. Besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora.-<strong> Me voy a confesar con ustedes... no pensaba poner un beso, pero ¿qué rayos es Navidad? Ahora qué pasará en la relación de estos dos, obviamente como escritora que soy no se las dejaré fácil, muajajaja. La verdad es que cuando leo fics o libros y aparece alguien estropeando el romance me dan ganas de aventar el libro o aventar el celular o aventar en donde sea que esté leyendo, y lo primero que pienso es... ¡¿Por qué son unos malditos bastardos?! Peeeeero luego me pongo en mi lugar de escritora y digo: ah, tienen razón... no, no se las puedo dejar tan simple, ¿así que chiste? So... prepárense para la tormenta que pronto se acerca.

En Navidad me regalaron la película de Amélie, ME ENAMORÉ. Normalmente mis películas favoritas siempre acaban con un final trágico, TRÁGICO, de esas películas que ves el final y te quedas como ¿En serio? ¿Ya? ¿Es todo? Pero para mí esas películas con finales inesperados son buenos, me gustan. Pero Amélie no es trágica, así que si tienen chance veánla 100% recomendada, y escuchen el soundtrack, Yann Tiersen es un gran músico.

Bueno sin más que contar por el momento, me despido. TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

Un beso enorme y un abrazo C:

**_Fer._**


	6. Capítulo 6: Lo que siento

**Nota de Autora: **Hola de nuevo, ahora me tardé menos *m* y eso me tiene feliz, aparte de que estuve jugando RE4 y fue como... ah, qué hermoso es AEON. Bueno, bueno. Espero que vayan teniendo un buen inicio de año, uno de mis propósitos como escritora es terminar los fics que tengo pendientes, jajaja, y escribir mucho más AEON, obvio *3*

**Reviews time:**

**josepast378.- **Antes que nada, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te la hayas pasado muy, muy bien y bueno... lamento no haber actualizado ese día, pero la verdad es que aun no había escrito nada de esté capítulo, así que estaba completamente en blanco, pero por ser festejado de este mes este capítulo va para ti :)

**frozenheart.- **Y se acercan más besos, eso sí te lo puedo asegurar 7u7 jajaja, gracias por tomar mi recomendación en cuenta y espero que también hayas tenido un buen inicio :D

**aeon4ever.- **Ya vine a actualizar :3 gracias por el review.

**Nuemenos.-** Muchas gracias, y gracias por estarla siguiendo. Espero te guste este capítulo :)

**championsillo.- **Tsea. Jajajaja, no es cierto. No te preocupes no les haría tanto daño pues es mi pareja preferida y más amada de todos los tiempos. Pero pues, una persona tiene que sufrir aunque sea un poco para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero prometo que no les irá tan mal :D

_**México, D.F., 13 de enero del 2015. 9:58 pm.**_

Bueno, _a leer_.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que siento.<strong>

**I**

Leon la liberó lentamente de su beso preparándose para lo peor, una bofetada, un golpe en la entrepierna… que lo aventara del balcón. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Ada sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, no se había sentido así desde que dio su primer beso en sus tiempos de colegiala; cuando Leon se separó ella sólo se limitó a verlo y con su pequeña mano recorrió un mechón rubio de él dándole a entender que lo que había hecho le gustó.

—No hubo ningún muérdago por aquí —le susurró ella burlona.

—Lo que pasa es que es invisible —le contestó como si fuera una increíble revelación.

Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió —Entonces… creo que hay otros más invisibles por ahí.

Kennedy se sorprendió un poco cuando ella tomó la iniciativa de volverlo a besar, más lento, con más confianza, como si tuvieran toda una eternidad para besarse de esa manera.

—Me gustas —y para la sorpresa de él, Ada fue la que declaró primero.

—Pensé que me odiarías por… tú sabes, lo primero —un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver la penetrante mirada de la mujer.

Después ella desvió la mirada y avanzó más al barandal del balcón para recargarse en él —Fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, si te soy sincera… pensaba acostarme contigo para que me subieras de puesto en tu empresa.

Leon alzó ambas cejas, le encantaba lo directa que era.

—Luego… pensé que en verdad me gustaba ser tu secretaria y amiga, luego… me gustó pasar el tiempo contigo. Me gustas, en todo sentido: me gusta como hueles, como te vistes, como sonríes, como haces chiquilladas a veces, como te estresas cuando los empleados son ineficientes. Me gusta cuando dices que vas con algún proveedor cuando en realidad vas al estacionamiento a fumar en tu auto.

—De verdad que eres observadora.

—A veces también lo hago, es por eso que lo sé —Ada estaba completamente seria y eso no le gustó a Leon.

—Te gusto… ¿entonces por qué tienes esa expresión en tu rostro?

—Porque te voy a pedir que me rechaces.

— ¿Y cómo por qué haría algo tan imbécil?

—Porque yo no te merezco —ella hablaba fluidamente, estaba siendo honesta con él y con ella misma—. Porque tú mereces a alguien mejor.

— ¿Quién mejor que tú? —el semblante del hombre también era serio.

Ada suspiró y sonrió ladinamente —Cualquiera.

Leon la miró con enojo y se metió al departamento y agarró los regalos que le había dado Wong minutos atrás. Ella lo miró interrogante.

—Esto —dijo mostrándole la prenda y el encendedor—. Sólo me confirma que nadie como tú, nadie sabe que fumo, ni siquiera Steve… Claire que es muy observadora no sabe que no tenía ninguna prenda color rojo ¿me entiendes?

Ada pasó saliva y deseó nunca haberse acercado tanto a aquel hombre.

—No, no te entiendo.

—No me la vas a dejar fácil, ¿verdad? —él se pasó una mano por su cabellera de oro y suspiró.

Ella no sabía qué más decir, su argumento era único y realmente fuerte para que él no la aceptara de nuevo, ella no merecía a Leon. Era la irrefutable verdad.

—No me importa lo que digas, no me importa qué hayas hecho, no me importa que hayas estado con mil hombres antes —se acercó a ella y enmarcó su fino rostro con sus manos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eso es tu pasado y es quien te hace ser como ahora… y me gusta. Esto es el presente y te quiero en él, porque de igual manera te quiero en mi futuro.

—Te arrepentirás cuando sepas quién soy yo.

—No me importa qué riesgos sean, si estás en problemas yo te ayudaré. Sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad.

Ada lanzó una risita — ¿Me pides una oportunidad cuando yo soy la que te debería estar rogando por una?

—Sí —él no dejó que ella respondiera porque la volvió a besar.

Ella correspondió gustosa y lo abrazó, estaría con él no importa lo que sucediera ni lo que tuviera que hacer para estar en paz con ese hombre que tanto quería.

—Lucharé por ti —le confesó ella en medio del beso.

—Y yo te defenderé a ti.

Esa fue su promesa.

**II**

Ada se despertó y sintió el fuerte brazo de Leon rodeando su fina cintura, la mañana estaba un poco fresca pero ella no lo sentía y no era precisamente porque su pijama fuera muy calientita, sino porque él le proporcionaba ese calor no sólo físico, sino también interno y se sintió muy plena.

Recordó lo anterior, y no, aún no habían tenido relaciones porque Leon así lo decidió —_No quiero que pienses que sólo te quiero por lo sensual y maravillosamente sexy que eres, por hoy sólo durmamos, después no te salvarás de mí._

Realmente él tenía su lado perverso y eso realmente le fascinó, Leon podía ser una caja de pandora tanto como ella lo era.

Se trató de apartar, pero él la aprisionó más fuerte en su abrazo a lo que ella dejó escapar una risa muda para no despertarlo. Como pudo se zafó de ese reconfortante brazo varonil, cuando estuvo de pie se quedó embobada observándolo… parecía que todo eso era sacado de un cuento de hadas, había estado con varios hombres antes que ni siquiera podía recordar sus caras o sus nombres pues ella también los había olvidado.

Se dirigió a la cocina decidiendo qué prepararle a su… novio. Ada Wong y Leon Scott Kennedy, qué lindo se escuchaban sus nombres juntos. Dejó su ensoñación un momento para poner la cafetera aunque volvió a caer en ella cuando esperó a que el café se terminara de preparar.

**III**

Leon se despertó con el exquisito aroma de su bebida preferida, palpó al lado de su cama pero ya no había nada más que la fragancia de la mujer que, seguramente, lo haría el hombre más feliz del maldito mundo. Se desperezó y lanzó un bostezo, se levantó y fue entonces se dio cuenta de que milenka estaba echada en sus pies… así que Ada aun rondaba por su hogar, no había sido un mero sueño todo lo vivido en la noche anterior.

Confirmó eso cuando se percató del sonido que emitía la regadera, tal vez no sería mala idea dar un pequeño vistazo… cuando agarró la chapa de la puerta para abrirla se dio cuenta de que esta estaba cerrada por dentro, aquella mujer sí que también sabía jugar sus cartas.

Ada sonrió dentro del cuarto cuando vio como la chapa intentaba ser girada, todavía no le daría el gusto si él no quiso dárselo la noche anterior. No era tan buena como para hacerlo.

Terminó de bañarse y vestirse en tiempo récord, pues se colocó de nuevo su pijama. Cuando salió y se dirigió a la cocina se encontró con el rubio quien calentaba agua.

— ¿No tomarás café? —preguntó extrañada.

—Me di cuenta de que no habías calentado agua para tu té, así que decidí hacerlo —respondió acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura—. Te ves hermosa recién bañada… trabaste la puerta del baño, por cierto.

—Oh, lo hice por si algún pervertido quería asomar su nariz.

—Pues créeme que ese pervertido se quedó con las frustradas ganas de asomar su nariz.

Ada roló los ojos y le dio un beso de piquito a Leon quien sonreía embobado viéndola.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —pidió saber Ada.

—Podemos hacer muchas cosas —el tono de Leon era como de un animal salvaje acorralando a su presa justo como lo estaba haciendo con la asiática en ese momento.

Ella sólo para hacerlo más emocionante se alejó corriendo pero Kennedy la atrapó aventándola ligeramente al sofá y colocándose encima de ella sin aplastarla demasiado.

La besó con premura y por supuesto que la morena no se resistió en lo absoluto. Él dejó sus labios para dirigirse a su largo cuello, su piel sabía tan bien… porque a pesar de que estaba recién bañada juraba que así debía ser su sabor todo el tiempo. Ada lanzaba suspiros y risas, el cuello era su lugar sensible, Leon comenzó a tocar su bien formado cuerpo desde los muslos y pasando por sus anchas caderas que lo enloquecieron más de una vez cuando llevaba faldas que se entallaban a su cuerpo.

Ada tocaba su cabello, amaba el cabello tan rubio de él que parecía que cada mechón era una laminilla de oro puro. Él regresó a sus labios carnosos, mordiéndolos y cuando lo hizo regresó a su cuello y se detuvo un momento en la clavícula.

Ambos estaban completamente ansiosos, pero como nada dura para siempre el timbre de la puerta se los hizo saber. Ada se medio enderezó y Leon gruñó con enfado, se levantó con pesar del cuerpo de su chica a lo que ella se colocó su abrigo que había dejado en el otro sofá la noche anterior. Cuando Leon vio que su acción fue completada abrió la puerta dejando ver a dos sonrientes mujeres con regalo en las manos.

—Claire, Sherry… que sorpresa —realmente era una sorpresa. Ambas lo abrazaron y él correspondió con gusto.

Milenka se subió al sillón y se echó en las piernas de Ada que se tensó cuando escuchó los nombres de dos mujeres y las vio abrazarlo.

—Ayer te estuvimos hablando toda la maldita tarde y no contestabas Kennedy, ¿para qué quieres un celular si no lo ocupas? —el reclamo de la pelirroja sonó al de una novia psicópata según Ada.

—Lo que pasa es que estuve entretenido en algunos deberes.

— ¿Deberes? —preguntaron ambas recién llegadas mirándose entre ellas.

—Sólo… pasen —Leon se hizo a un lado para que ellas entraran, aunque no dieron ni tres pasos porque la presencia femenina del sillón las paró en seco.

—Buenos días —saludó Sherry con educación.

— ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres la chica con la que estaba Leon en la fiesta de Steve verdad? —quiso saber una animada Claire.

Ada sólo asintió y saludó a ambas —Buenos días.

—La vez pasada no tuve mucho tiempo de verte y no me presente… soy Claire Redfield y ella es Sherry Birkin, amigas de Leon desde hace varios años.

La asiática sintió que la pelirroja hablaba mucho, pero no podía ser grosera con las amigas de _su_ novio —Es un placer, soy Ada Wong… no-

—Eres novia de Leon, ¿verdad? —Sherry ya se había sentado junto a ella sonriendo agradablemente.

—Ajá… lo soy —respondió sintiéndose un poco sofocada por ambas, buscó a Leon con la mirada quien se encontró en la cocina sirviendo tazas de café y preparándole a ella su bebida especial, ¿desde cuándo él tenía té en su casa?

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tienes una novia tan linda? —la verdad a las dos mujeres les daba mucho gusto que su amigo que estaba destinado a la soltería por siempre ahora tuviera una novia que además de todo era una belleza muy misteriosa.

— ¿Quién tiene novia? —Steve entró como si fuera su propia casa, y es que siendo mejor amigo de Leon tenía llaves de su departamento, de su carro y de su oficina así que como el rubio tenía también las llaves de él.

—Ada y yo formalizamos ayer —concluyó Leon dejando en la mesa una charola con cinco tazas, le extendió la suya a Ada y dejó que los demás agarraran la suya, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la morena.

— ¡Hermano, ya era hora! —Steve lo felicitó y después miró a Ada—. Si este cabrón te llega a hacer alguna idiotez no dudes en decírmelo, yo le romperé su cara de modelo americano.

Ada sonrió, realmente le agradaba mucho Steve —De acuerdo, te lo diré.

—Hey, dejen de confabular en mi contra —se quejó el ojiazul.

—Lo siento Leon, pero realmente es muy linda y debe ser una gran persona para aceptar salir contigo —se burló Claire.

La novia de Kennedy se quedó con aquel comentario, realmente ella no era tan grandiosa como los amigos de Leon imaginaban, ni siquiera como el mismo Leon lo hacía. Ellos estuvieron ahí gran parte del día y de la tarde, hablando y contándole sus anécdotas de adolescentes.

Leon y Claire se habían conocido en la escuela primaria, pero fue hasta la secundaria que comenzaron a tratarse porque había cierta atracción, claro que la pelirroja dijo que fue momentánea y pasajera pues luego se dieron cuenta de que ellos no servirían como pareja porque eran muy buenos amigos y buscaban algo que el otro no tenía. A Steve lo conocieron cuando ellos estaban en sus tiempos iniciales de preparatoria por los padres de Claire y del antes mencionado pues trabajan para la misma compañía, él evidentemente era menor que los dos adolescentes por cuatro años, pero se llevaron muy bien desde el inicio y solían salir a pasear en bicicleta, al cine, cada viernes se turnaban para ir a cenar a la casa de a quien le tocara respectivamente. Con Sherry se conocieron años después cuando el padre de Steve enfermó y el padre de Birkin iba a atenderlo a domicilio, como Sherry a veces lo ayudaba con algunas cosas la llevaba con él. Ella era la menor del grupo contando con 26 años actualmente, tan sólo un año menor que Steve. Fue así que el grupo de amigos se formó, claro que había más pero ellos cuatro fueron los más unidos, porque luego se agregaban el hermano de Claire, Chris y su novia, ahora esposa Jill Valentine y otros más.

Ada se quedó escuchando atentamente sus pláticas y sonreía cuando los demás lo hacían y no porque tuviera que hacerlo forzosamente, sino porque así lo sentía y porque le daba gracia lo que decían. Así que Leon siempre estuvo rodeado de buenos amigos, sintió un poco de envidia pero se alegró enormemente de que al menos él si haya tenido personas en quienes confiar.

**IV**

Ada le ayudaba a lavar las tazas aunque Leon le dijo mil veces que lo dejara.

—Fueron muy agradables —comentó la mujer con tranquilidad.

—Siempre han sido así, por años me estuvieron diciendo que debería conseguirme una chica antes de que terminara adoptando ratas de laboratorio.

— ¿Y ellos tienen pareja?

—Bueno… es complicado, Claire y Steve tienen sentimientos mutuos pero ambos son muy idiotas como para confesarlos, ella porque él es muy mujeriego, y él porque piensa que es muy inmaduro para ella.

— ¿Y no es así? —Ada alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, su expresión burlona que Leon conocía a la perfección.

—Tú lo has dicho… Sherry tiene un amorío que no nos quiere presentar porque es como un chico delincuente.

— ¿Ah sí? No se nota que ella tenga ese tipo de gustos.

—Pues ella sí que es rara, aunque creo que el tipo se llama Jake… o al menos eso le escuché cuando tenía una charla telefónica —ambos terminaron de limpiar y secaban sus manos.

—Eres un metiche, Kennedy —declaró Ada pasando sus manos por el fuerte pecho del rubio.

—Ella es como la bebé del grupo, debo cuidarla.

—Tú eres el papá y Claire seguramente es la mamá —concluyó la asiática soltándolo y pasando de lado ignorándolo.

Pero Leon la sostuvo de la cintura cuando pasó a su lado y la acorraló entre sus brazos —Claire es como la hermana mayor y Steve el de en medio, ahora ya encontramos una madre perfecta para esos críos —la besó y Ada dio por finalizado el tema siguiéndole el ritmo.

—Ahora si no te escapas de mí, Ada Wong —amenazó sutilmente Leon para comenzar a guiarla a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final de autora: <strong>¡Oh, por Dios! No me linchen por cortarlo ahí, por favor. No se preocupen que en el siguiente capítulo ya pasara lo que todos estamos esperando, hasta Leon y Ada lo esperan, yo lo sé.

Bueno, bueno... el capítulo fue muy romántico, a mi parecer -yo casi no soy romántica así que mi estilo no suele serlo y menos cuando escribo de Ada pues ella tampoco lo es- aunque sinceramente me sorprendió en este capítulo. Ya saben, normalmente Leon es que expone sus sentimientos primero y el que todo el tiempo "Ada, Ada" "ADA" "Ada, wait" "Why Ada?" Se nota su amor :3 peeeeeero, creo que era justo que Ada hablara de lo que siente, y me gustó porque realmente así no pienso que ella no siente nada por él. CAPCOM te ruego que ya los declares marido o mujer antes de que me de un tiro.

En cuanto a los demás personajes, ya aparecerán más parejas como ya se mencionó el Cleve (Claire y Steve), Valenfield (Jill y Chris) y Shake (Sherry y Jake) Esperen, ¿Jake delincuente? ¿será verdad o será mentira? No lo sé... OJO a pesar de que saldrán más parejas la principal obvio siempre serán Ada y Leon.

Les mando un beso *3*

_**-Fer-**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Me entrego a ti

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Hellooooou! Ya vine de nuevo a publicar :D como estuve adelantando poquito pues fue más rápido, realmente esto ya lo tenía escrito como desde hace unos 4 días, pero me faltaba escribir el lemmón que, por cierto, hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía uno pero Aeon lo merece *aplaude orgullosa*

Otra cosa que quiero comentar, agradezco muchísimo a los lectores del fic pero me gustaría muchísimo si estos lectores también ponen un review, esto no se trata de si que la historia tiene o no popularidad, no soy de las escritoras que hace una historia con el fin de ganar 3000 reviews en un capítulo. SIno que creo que así puedo saber si esto va en buen camino y si es bueno continuar -la verdad no pienso pararlo- pero sí estaría muy agradecida y feliz si comentan qué les parece la historia.

Y a los que me dejan review los amo mucho y aquí viene...

**Reviews time.**

**Nuemenos.- **Muchas graaaaaacias :3 sabía que me iban a linchar pero no puedes hacerlo porque sino ¿cómo acabo la historia? Jajajaja, sabes al principio pensé en hacer a Claire un gran obstáculo para Leon y Ada, sin embargo cuando decidí incluir a Steve fue como... no, no puedo hacerlo. A mi antes me caía mal Claire, definitivamente no la soportaba, pero ahora me agrada, creo que no es una mala persona y a como yo la veo sería como la mejor amiga de Leon. Lo que sí odio es Cleon, esa pareja puede pudrirse en el abismo del infierno. Bueno ya sin parlotear más, espero que disfrutes el capítulo y más el lemmon.

**josepast378.- **Las grandes ventajas de tener internet en la escuela :D yo actualizaré en los momentos menos esperados, créeme Cx. Y al contrario, muchas gracias a ti por seguir en cada capítulo la historia :)

**frozenheart7.- **Muchísimas gracias linda, disfrútalo (:

**MissHarperWong.- **Extrañé mucho tu review del capítulo pasado :'( jajaja, pero te entiendo por a veces la historias que sigo y actualizan leo el capítulo pero por una u otra razón se me va dejar review y ya es después cuando me doy cuenta :v. Y gracias, te juro que siento bien bonito cuando escribes que la amas :3

**xitimalauper.- **¡Pues bienvenida! Y gracias por tu review y bueno... he conocido varias historias de verdad buenísimas que las estancan como a lo capítulos y es una pena porque son historias que cuentan con varios lectores, es por eso que cuando me adentré en fanfiction decidí que cada historia que haga la tengo que acabar (excepto una pero ya platicaré de eso más adelante xD) además este fic es uno de mis más queridos y me sentiría fatal si lo dejara estancado. Así que gracias por seguirlo :3 Ah, y aquí ya va apareciendo más misterio.

**Antonella.- **Muchísimas gracias *w* probablemente los tengan 7u7 pero mientras los intentos serán muchos, jajaja. Gracias por tu lindo review y bueno ¡Que viva Aeon! Espero que disfrutes el capi :)

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene Lemmon, sobre advertencia no hay engaño :D

_**México D.F., 20 de enero del 2015. 10:12 pm.**_

_A leer._

* * *

><p><strong>Me entrego a ti.<strong>

Las manos de Leon se apoyaban en las caderas de la mujer que se dejaba guiar por el hombre que no dejaba de besarla. Cuando hubieron llegado a la cama él la sentó y le quitó inmediatamente la parte superior del pijama. Ella se dejó hacer y sintió los ardientes besos de él sobre su largo y delgado cuello mientras que sus grandes manos acariciaban su espalda semidesnuda parecía estar buscando algo y lo encontró.

Como pudo desabrocho el sujetador de ella para lanzarlo lo más lejos posible, cuando lo hizo sus manos viajaron hasta los dos montículos que ella poseía, si bien ella sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, pues trabajo le había costado conseguirlo, él adoró completamente cada parte femenina.

Las caricias de él eran lentas pero Ada las disfrutaba placenteramente, jamás se había sentido así con algún otro hombre, quizá era porque Leon era un muy buen amante o… porque ahora lo estaba haciendo porque quería y quería entregarse completamente a ese hombre, quería darle todo de ella y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta. Ella viéndose en desventaja tomó la camisa del hombre y sin previo aviso la jaló de los botones los cuales salieron volando a diferentes partes de la habitación. Lo tocó despacio: desde sus anchos hombros, pasando por sus pectorales definidos y hasta su cadera; todo él estaba realmente caliente producto de la excitación que la morena provocaba en él y le gustó, le gustó tenerlo así porque estaba completamente a su merced, sabía que si en ese momento ella le decía que volara… carajo que él iba a volar hasta las malditas estrellas.

La recostó en la cama colocándose sobre ella y dejando por un momento sus suaves pechos para seguir bajando por su vientre plano para detenerse ahí otro rato más mordiéndola ligeramente, Ada suspiraba entrecortadamente y acariciaba el rubio cabello de Leon, la combinación perfecta.

Cuando él estuvo satisfecho de esa zona agarró el pantalón gris del pijama y terminó de sacarlo completamente dejándola vulnerable con tan sólo sus lindas braguitas negras de encaje, y entonces se dio cuenta de que a la mujer le gustaba mucho combinar sus prendas interiores recordando la clase de sostén que ahora había sido olvidado en alguna parte de la caliente habitación. No esperó más y también decidió quitarle su última prenda, Ada se mordió el labio inferior ansiosa pero echó un fuerte gemido cuando la lengua del empresario la atacó en su parte íntima. Mientras Leon hacía su labor sus manos nada quietas recorrían las contorneadas piernas de la asiática, no podía dejar de tocarla… debía saber que ella era real porque era demasiado perfecto para serlo. Decidió utilizar también dos de sus dedos adentrándolos en la mujer notando el placer que ella sentía, no sólo sus gemidos se lo decían, también su cuerpo se lo gritaba y reaccionaba a cada toque de él.

Ada lanzó otro gran gemido cuando alcanzó el primer orgasmo de la noche, pero Leon no la dejó y siguió ofreciéndole el mejor sexo oral que ella había vivido, se volvió a convulsionar para alcanzar otro orgasmo.

—Eres deliciosa —susurró Leon cuando regresó de nuevo al cuello de la mujer.

—No me la estás dejando fácil, guapo —Ada tomó el control de la situación girándose quedando encima de él—. Así está mejor.

La asiática le quitó rápidamente los pantalones a su amante y después se dedicó a besar todo su tórax, cuando eso le aburrió se sentó a horcajadas en él y se balanceaba lentamente sobre el miembro de Leon aun cubierto por su bóxer. Aquellos escasos segundos fueron una tortura para él, quería entrar ya en ella y este pensamiento no pasó desapercibido por Wong quien le quitó finalmente la última prenda para dejarlo completamente desnudo.

—Eres tan grande —el tono de ella fuera de ser vulgar se escuchó demasiado sensual que Leon sintió tocar el cielo con ambas manos.

Ada se acercó a besarlo mientras con una mano tomaba el miembro de él y lo guiaba para adentrarse en ella, ambos gimieron profundamente con esa acción. Ella comenzó a moverse de una manera exquisita para el hombre quien con ambas manos la ayudaba a marcar un ritmo completamente delicioso para ambos.

Los gemidos eran más sonoros y retumbaban en la habitación, la morena sentía que finalmente iba a alcanzar el clímax y así lo hizo mientras que Leon aún la embestía, pero al cabo de unos segundos él también culminó dentro de ella quien se dejó caer en el fornido pecho de su novio mientras besaba nuevamente esos labios que la volvían loca.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —le dijo Leon cuando separaron sus labios.

Ada sonrió —Esa debería ser mi frase, pero gracias por decirla.

Sudorosos, cansados pero completamente felices conciliaron el sueño sin separarse el uno del otro.

**II**

La relación de Leon y Ada no podía estar saliendo mejor, año nuevo lo pasaron juntos al igual que Navidad. Cuando la rutina regresó a su normalidad ambos se proporcionaban miradas coquetas en el trabajo lo cual levantó sospechas inmediatas especialmente entre el personal femenino pero poco le importó al jefe y mucha gracia le dio la mujer por la atención que intentaban acaparar de él y cada que se acercaban en una manera ofrecida a Leon les daba una gélida mirada diciéndoles –es mío zorra, aléjate –e inmediatamente ellas se daban por vencidas.

Al rubio le gustaba ver cómo su novia se ponía celosa pues eso sólo daba a indicar que realmente lo quería, aunque ella ya sabía de sobra que él era completamente suyo y que así siempre sería.

A veces Steve lo llegaba a visitar y cuando él no estaba se ponía a platicar durante horas con Ada y a ella no le molestaba, al contrario: agradecía tener con quién hablar para no aburrirse tremendamente cuando su jefe salía para ver a algún socio. Y cuando Leon llegaba los veía tan a gusto conversando que se sentía como Ada cuando sus otras empleadas iban a hablar con él por cualquier situación. El extremo de él llegó cuando durante dos semanas él iba diario aunque sea media hora a verla y a platicar con ella, ya ni siquiera pasaba a saludarlo.

—Te recuerdo Steve, que ella es mi chica —le había dicho un celoso Kennedy cuando saliendo de su oficina vio como ambos platicaban amenamente como si amigos de años se tratara.

—Guapo, sólo estamos conversando —había defendido Ada con una sonrisa ladina al notar como él se ponía colorado de los celos.

—Sí, relájate guapo —había dicho Steve burlándose de el apelativo con el que la mujer lo llamaba.

En ese momento Leon lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y Steve se había echado a correr para salvar su pellejo. Él le había contado a Ada que el rubio estuvo por varios años en el equipo de defensa personal de la Universidad en donde estudió y que no era por nada, pero sí que sabía dar buenos golpes, lo comprobó cuando Leon lo defendió de unos vándalos que querían asaltarlo, afortunadamente su amigo andaba paseando por ahí.

Cuando Leon regresó de la persecución a Steve, maldiciendo porque el pequeño escurridizo logró escapar, Ada se acercó hacia él y se plantó delante.

—Es usted una persona muy posesiva —dejó que sus finas manos pasearan por el pecho fornido de él.

—Es para recordarles a todos que eres mía… aunque si quieres te lo puedo recordar ahora —la tomó de la cintura para besarla y comenzó con lentas caricias.

Ada correspondió y se empezó a dejar guiar a la oficina de su jefe.

— ¡Hey, hermano! Sólo te recuerdo que este sábado es el aniversario de Chris y Jill, en su casa a las 3:00 no falten, ¡Ah, y deja de manosear a tu secretaria! —lo último Steve lo había gritado tan fuerte que seguramente todo el personal de ese piso lo había escuchado y por ende Leon no dudó en encarrerarse para irlo a golpear aunque sea un poco pero Steve ya se había adelantado lo suficiente para que no lo alcanzara.

La mujer vio cómo su novio perseguía a su mejor amigo y esto le causo mucha gracia y decidió regresar a su escritorio para continuar con su trabajo.

**III**

El sábado había llegado, y Ada se terminaba de bañar mientras que Leon se comenzaba a vestir.

— ¿Cuántos años dices que cumplen? —preguntó la asiática saliendo con una toalla enredada en su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo.

—Cinco años de casados, 25 años de conocerse —respondió su pareja mientras se colocaba su pantalón de mezclilla negro.

—Así que se casaron en la fecha en que se conocieron, eso es un poco…

— ¿Romántico? —completó Leon.

—Exagerado —corrigió Ada.

Él lanzó una risa terminando de colocarse una polera azul marino y veía como Ada se colocaba su ropa interior dándole muchas ganas de quedarse con ella toda la tarde divirtiéndose a lo grande, pero ya tendrían la noche completa para hacerlo.

—Nosotros nos conocimos en noviembre 14, ¿deberíamos considerar esa fecha? —preguntó Leon viéndola a través del espejo, la mujer ya estaba vistiendo unos cómodos jeans y una blusa roja pálido, rojo a fin de cuentas.

—Llevamos tres semanas siendo novios guapo, no deberíamos apresurar las cosas —ella se acercó a él para besarlo aunque rompió ese beso rápido porque si se demoraba más llegarían tarde a la reunión.

Milenka maulló y captó la atención de su dueña —Claro que regresaremos temprano pequeña.

—No soy el único posesivo aquí —se burló Leon al darse cuenta de cómo milenka a veces quería acaparar la atención de la morena subiéndose en sus piernas y recostándose cuando ambos veían una película o cuando Leon se acercaba a ella la gatita se enredaba en sus piernas y hacía que tropezara pero nunca se cayó gracias a sus reflejos.

A la mujer le daba risa que milenka se pusiera celosa, y en parte la entendía por muchos años sólo fueron ellas dos, debería conseguirle un gato macho porque ella también debía formar una familia y fue un tema que habló con su ahora muy buen amigo Steve, aunque no quería ser la causante de que el simpático rostro del pelirrojo saliera mallugado gracias al rubio que tenía enfrente alistando sus cosas y acariciando a milenka en signo de tregua.

—Tus amigos sí que son algo extraños —dijo Ada terminando de colocarse las zapatillas deportivas—. Celebrar un aniversario con juegos… no a cualquiera se le ocurre.

—Ambos fueron siempre muy deportivos, concursaban en maratones y ganaron varios —explicó él.

—Si nosotros llegamos a festejar algún aniversario será sí o sí en privado y nada de actividades recreativas o deportivas.

Leon rio y asintió a la mujer que tenía al lado, cuando ambos estuvieron listos se encaminaron al estacionamiento y de nuevo Enrico, el portero sonrió al verlos. Tal vez él era de las tantas personas que creían que ella siempre estaría sola y sin pareja.

**IV**

Llegaron a la casa de Chris y Jill, no era tan grande ni lujosa como la de Steve pero era muy hermosa, hogareña y además contaba con un patio enorme, lugar en donde normalmente hacían reuniones o juegos. Leon le presentó a los esposos a su novia y ambos la recibieron gustosos diciéndole que era una grata noticia que su amigo al fin tuviera una chica linda para estar con él pues lo merecía.

—Leon es un gran tipo, sólo se merece lo mejor —aquel comentario hecho por Chris sólo fue como una bofetada con guante blanco para Ada… _lo mejor_.

Habían llegado a una hora adecuada, pues todavía faltaban personas por llegar, hasta el momento de los invitados sólo se encontraban Leon, Ada, Claire, Steve y Rebecca Chambers, vieja amiga de Chris desde sus tiempos de estudiantes.

—Helena me acaba de llamar y me dijo que estaba ocupada en su trabajo, así que no vendrá. Pero me comentó que Piers vendrá, que ya no tarda —informó Leon colgando su teléfono.

—Será una lástima, hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos —comentó Jill acercándoles a todos una botella de agua.

—Este año sin duda te patearé el trasero Redfield —amenazó Steve al casado y él sólo soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Crees que serás capaz? Nunca haces nada más que mandar en tu oficina y coquetear con las mujeres —respondió ante su amenaza y a pesar de eso, Steve agradeció que Claire estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no haber escuchado lo último.

—Estuve entrenando la semana pasada, así que prepárate para tu derrota —alardeó el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ambos basta. Sherry ya ha llegado —ambos se voltearon a saludar a la recién llegada y a su acompañante.

—Lamento haberme retrasado un poco —se disculpó la rubia con todos—. Él es Jake Muller, un amigo.

El recién llegado hizo un ademán de saludar a todos, se notaba que el muchacho era de pocas palabras.

—Vaya, al fin te conocemos… Sherry habla seguido de ti —comentó Steve haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara un poco.

—Bueno —habló Jake—. Es imposible no hacerlo ya que soy demasiado interesante.

El sarcasmo que utilizaba Jake se asemejaba mucho al de Steve y la chica Birkin sabía perfectamente cómo lidiar con ese tipo de carácter. El último en llegar fue Piers Nivans y entonces fue cuando decidieron empezar con las actividades, unas carreras, algunos juegos de destreza, juegos de fuerza para los hombres y juegos de equilibrio para las mujeres. A pesar de que la idea era extraña era muy innovadora y divertida, aparte de que servía para mejorar el trabajo en equipo.

Leon se sorprendió con la resistencia de Ada, en la carrera de las mujeres ella llegó en empate con Jill y la castaña era conocida por correr muy rápido, también intentó participar en un juego de fuerza contra Steve y él alardeando de que no era necesario ganarle a una mujer tan linda fue vencido sin complicación alguna por la asiática y fue la burla de todos los presentes por casi una hora. Finalmente cuando todos estuvieron cansados y los juegos habían terminado se sentaron a tener una relajante merienda viendo el atardecer, una escena muy romántica para los que eran pareja: Leon y Ada, y Chris y Jill.

Aunque algunos otros también apreciaron la belleza del sol acompañados de personas importantes como Claire y Steve, quienes se querían pero no decían nada por el simple hecho de ser cobardes a la hora de confesar sentimientos.

**V**

Ada le había pedido a Leon que la dejara salir temprano ese día y su excusa fue que al parecer a milenka le había caído mal algo o comió cosas indebidas, él entendió la situación y dejó que ella se marchara 3 horas antes de su salida normal… ya más al rato iría a visitarla y a la gatita también.

Pero la verdad fue otra.

—Veo que lograste escapar de aquel lugar —la mujer le hablaba a un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas mirando el lago del parque, por aquellas horas no había mucha gente y nadie los interrumpiría.

—Es justamente lo que te iba a decir —él se giró para verla directamente.

—Jake, sabes que no podemos quedarnos siempre aquí —informó la mujer.

—Estoy harto de estar corriendo como si fuera un maldito delincuente —gruñó.

— ¿Y tú crees que mí me fascina estar involucrándome con cualquier persona para poder seguir moviéndome?

—Debimos aclarar las cosas desde el principio, no fue tu culpa… ni tampoco fue la mía —Jake se acercó más a Ada—. Yo me quiero quedar aquí.

— ¿Es por Sherry, verdad? —preguntó la morena con una sonrisa ladina a lo que él, dubitativo, asintió. No podía mentirle a ella.

—La conocí desde hace tiempo en una cafetería y como ambos íbamos seguido ahí ella me comenzó a hablar y no me molestó, pero procuré alejarme de ella por todo el embrollo en el que estamos metidos, sin embargo…

—Te aceptó hayas hecho lo hiciste —susurró la espía apenas audible para él.

—Tú de igual manera encontraste un obstáculo que te impide seguir avanzando ¿verdad? Lo noté el domingo pasado —concluyó Muller en un tono burlón.

Ada asintió —Sin embargo no podemos darnos el lujo de estar aquí por prolongado tiempo.

— ¿Y, qué harás? ¿Te irás una mañana dejándole una carta al rubio pidiéndole perdón y que no te busque jamás? Vamos Ada, eso ya es tan anticuado.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué demonios esperas hacer? No creas que porque en año y medio no nos han encontrado no nos sigan buscando.

—Encontremos a esa persona y hagamos que confiese.

La mujer negó —He buscado en muchas bases de datos y no se aparece por ningún lugar, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado de pies a cabeza.

—No importa, hagamos lo necesario. Quizá no tengamos mucho tiempo, pero es mejor que seguir huyendo… y ni tú ni yo somos de esa manera.

Ada Wong no pensó en encontrarse con Jake Muller tan pronto, hacía más de un año que habían tomado caminos separados, pero ellos ya se conocían de tiempo atrás y se respetaban hasta haberse involucrado en un suceso que cambiaría sus vidas constantemente.

—Tenemos que mantenernos al margen por ahora —le dijo Ada después de pensar en opciones.

—Busquemos por separado, sabes que odio hacer equipo… y tú también lo odias —le recalcó—. Sinceramente me sorprendes que ya hayas encontrado otra distracción.

—Leon no es sólo una distracción, jamás lo será.

Jake alzó ambas manos como en signo de tregua —Bien, lo que digas.

Ambos dejaron ahí la conversación no sin antes intercambiar números de teléfono.

—Me sorprende que no te hubieras cambiado el nombre —comentó Jake casi a punto de irse.

—Mi nombre es todo lo que me queda, y estoy segura que piensas igual. Ambos somos tan parecidos y a la vez buscamos diferentes objetivos —el chico pensó que el tono burlón de ella no había cambiado a pesar de los años.

Fue entonces que volvieron a tomar caminos separados pero esto sería por muy corto tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final de autora: <strong>¿En qué demonios se metieron Ada y Jake? Yo sé que están ansiosos por saber. Les platicaré que amé a Jake cuando apareció ¡Wesker, tú y tus hijos tan guapos! El drama comenzará pronto, ¿pueden imaginarse en qué lío están metidos? ¿Será muy fuerte o sólo algo personal? ¿Leon se enterará de esto?

Bueno, hora de mi plática final. Ya saben que me gusta parlotear con ustedes :D Mi papá me regaló RE6 (ya lo había jugado con mi hermano cuando salió, pero su 360 se descompuso y regaló todos sus juegos... así que ahora que tengo nueva consola también tengo en mis manos el hermoso RE6) He leído mucho en facebook que los Resident Evil actuales, llámese 4, 5 y 6 son una porquería por el hecho de que quitaron el survival horror y que te dan demasiadas balas y blablabla puesto que en RE0, 1, 2 y 3 tenías que guardarle varias balas para cuando apareciera algún enemigo fuerte y por lo tanto usar el cuchillo era la mejor opción -de todas formas me mataban- Pero en mi opinión si bien ya no hay survival horror la acción se hizo más presente, y a como yo veo sí, CAPCOM hizo ese cambio en RE porque en un tiempo para acá el survival horror dejó de tener la influencia que tenía, puesto que ahora la mayoría de video juegos son de acción y obviamente quiso entrar en la competencia mercantil, porque ¿si nadie compra el juego de dónde se sacan los fondos para más? Yo creo que por eso lo cambiaron. Además de que a mi sinceramente me gustan los juegos (no tanto el 5) pero e sí ¿se imaginan la razón? AEON, ok sí pero no. Jajaja. Creo que su jugabilidad es mejor, (soy de las pocas personas que odió la cámara fija) además me gusta la historia. Otros gamers detestan la historia u.u ¿A qué voy con todo esto? Sólo quiero saber su opinión, sé esto sería un debate pero conocer sus gustos nunca es malo... además esto ayudará para un proyecto de RE que mi amiga y yo tenemos en mente. En el siguiente capítulo les contaré ese chisme ;)

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Háganmelo saber con su bonito review :D

Besos *3*

_Fer._


	8. Capítulo 8: Te he descubierto

**Nota de Autora: **Hola a todos :3 ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy feliz y a la vez estresada porque acabo de entrar a mi segundo semestre de la carrera y bueno, me dieron un grupo que no pedí y estaré forever alone sin mis amigas :v -supongo que podré prestar más atención- En fin, lo importante es que hay salud.

Amé todos sus reviews, me fascinaron y me da mucho gusto saber que les está gustando el trayecto aunque el drama ya comenzó, obviamente será minorizado en algunos capítulos pues la temática central es el romanticismo. Varios pensaron que había un gusanito del amor entre Jake y Ada, y les diré la verdad... nunca lo había imaginado Cx peeeeero supongo que si los intrigo así es bueno, entre más enredadera haya mejor será el final (?)

**Review time:**

**Antonella.- **El lemmon era algo que todos esperábamos :P pero qué bueno que te gustó, como lo dije: hace muchísimo tiempo no escribía uno así que me sentí un poco inexperta al hacerlo de nuevo, pero creo que lo hice bien. En cuanto a Jake y Ada bueno, cuando lo releí y en opinión como lectora creo que al principio sí se da a entender, pero no linda, ellos tienen algo misterioso en su pasado que los relaciona, sin embargo nunca serían amantes :D no lastimaría de esa forma a Leon xD

**Nuemenos.- **Hellooou! 7u7 yo creo que hasta un 20 me saqué, jajajaja, muchas gracias por eso. Quizá porque se ven bien juntos (?) nocierto, bueno es que el secreto del fic es el misterio, porque claro Ada es una mujer supermisteriosa hasta para mí. Bueno, tal vez me quieras matar cuando te acerques a la parte IV... pero me perdonaras la vida en la parte V :D espero. Y gracias por decir que es el mejor aeon, grité de emoción cuando leí eso :3 y es que bueno, pareja favorita pues una tiene que esmerarse. Compartimos la misma opinión en RE6, fue un buen "extra" por así llamarlo y como dices pudimos amar más aeon y ver a grandes personajes como Jake, Sherry y el guapo Piers (lloré cuando murió... a veces cuando veo la escena lloro de nuevo) xD jajaja, en fin. Gracias por tu opinión ;)

**frozenheart7.- **Muchas gracias! :D espero dejarte también intrigada en este. Y sí, asegúrate comprar unas buenas palomitas.

**MissHarperWong.- **Me mataste, te juro que lo hiciste xD *se siente popular* jajaja. Me gusta que parloteen conmigo, así que con confianza :D Bueno, no te negaré que a veces sufro demasiado con las personalidades, especialmente con la de Ada porque bueno, es un misterio enorme sin embargo hay que meterse en el papel de los personajes y cuando leo que en verdad no hay ooc es genial! porque eso es lo primordial, así que muchas gracias :3. Estoy en completo acuerdo contigo en absolutamente todo, creo que me robaste las palabras del escrito Cx aunque creo que yo sí amé desde el comienzo a Leon en RE4 :v es que lo hicieron tan rico que bueno 7u7 para qué te cuento! jajajaja, y a mi lo que me ponía de nervios pero así odiaba y me daban ganas de aventar el control remoto muy lejos y salir huyendo eran los de la motosierra, te juro que de empezar a oír el ruidito me estresaba y gritaba como loca :v Ah y no te recomiendo mucho el 5, para mí es el peor que CAPCOM pudo sacar. Así que a esperar a Claire en RE:REV2.

**aki38.- **Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar review :D y gracias por tus lindas palabras. A mi también me gustó en RE4 en jugabilidad! :)

**xitimalauper.- **Ellos dos juntos son pura pasión desbordada. Te confesaré que al principio si iba meter un embrollo respecto a hacer a Ada prostituta, sin embargo creo que aun me falta para tocar un tema delicado, porque a fin de cuentas es eso ya que todo ese rollo es bueno, difícil. Las campañas son adictivas porque quieres saber qué demonios va a pasar, aunque a la larga es cansado. Es verdad, la pinta principal del juego era el survival, creo que las que estamos más relacionadas a las nuevas generaciones lo aceptamos un poco más. Espero que ya saquen el 1 remasterizado :3

**Romel.- **Jajaja, todos esperaban esto desde hace tanto tiempo! Yo me jugué todos, excepto el 3. Pero como dices los tiempos cambian y los juegos deben hacerlo. Gracias por tu review! :)

**championsillo.- **Luego llegaran otros más hornys 7u7 jajajajaja, las ocurrencias nunca faltaran aunque esté agonizando, te lo prometo!. Y eres de las pocas personas que de plano no le ponen peros a nada, y eso es muy bueno porque significa que se han podido adaptar, muchas gracias por tu opinión :3

Ahora sí sin más blablabla les traigo el siguiente cap.

**México D.F., 28 de enero del 2015. 1:26 AM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Te he descubierto.<strong>

**I**

Leon abrió la puerta del departamento de su novia, desde hacía unos días que se habían dado las llaves de sus respectivos departamentos "por si ocurría alguna emergencia" fue el argumento que utilizó el hombre pero ella sólo vio eso para quizá luego hacerle una sorpresa al otro y vaya que habían disfrutado esas sorpresas.

Al principio Ada creyó que eso solamente sería como una invasión a la privacidad, pero después de darse cuenta que sin el rubio su vida era más aburrida aceptó el intercambio.

Vio que no había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina y milenka estaba recostada en su linda camita tranquila, se preguntó dónde podría estar la mujer de sus ojos y la respuesta le llegó rápido al percibir el inconfundible olor a _Benson mentolados._ Caminó en dirección al pequeño balconcito que tenía la asiática en su recámara y efectivamente la encontró fumando sin preocupación alguna sentada en una silla mirando el lindo atardecer.

— El cielo se ve muy lindo —dijo la mujer después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Nunca más lindo que tú —él se agachó para estar a la altura de ella y le dio un suave beso probando el sabor del cigarrillo que se había quedado en los sus labios—. Me gusta más cuando fumas los _dorados _¿Cómo sigue milenka?

—Está bien, al parecer sólo necesitaba vomitar lo que le había sentado mal —mintió—. Esa gata sí que me pegó un buen susto.

—Pero supongo que es un alivio que esté mejor —sonrió Leon haciendo que el corazón de ella latiera fuertemente. Sólo él podía hacer esos efectos en su cuerpo.

Ada también le sonrió y se paró de la silla no sin antes apagar su cigarrillo y tirar la colilla en el cesto de basura que tenía al lado. Caminó dos pasos hasta quedar frente a él y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino dándole un abrazo y aspirando el aroma varonil que Leon emanaba, le encantaba.

—Te extrañé —admitió la mujer de rojo.

—Yo más, como loco —inmediatamente el rubio la besó mordiendo el labio inferior de ella y la agarró de las nalgas para cargarla haciendo que ella por inercia enredara sus delgadas y contorneadas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Ah sí? —la mujer sonrió perversamente—. Muéstrame qué tanto.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cama de ella, impecable y con un olor dulce embriagante, Leon la besaba con una pasión que se desataba sólo en sus encuentros íntimos, ambos se habían vuelto adictos a las caricias de su amante, a sus travesuras, a sus nuevas experiencias, y sus pieles desnudas en contacto… no había nada más maravilloso que eso.

Terminaron cansados y satisfechos por el momento. Leon colocó su brazo como almohada para Ada quien aceptó sin chistar y lo abrazó fuertemente de la cintura como si tuviera miedo a que se fuera, y es que en realidad era así, tenía miedo a perderlo. Ya no podía ver su vida a futuro si el rubio no estaba presente, para ella sonaba patético que en tan sólo unos escasos meses se pudo encariñar tanto con su jefe… pero alguna vez había leído en alguna parte: en el corazón no se manda, y a pesar de que ella siempre fue muy fría en ese aspecto no podía evitar hacer alguna cursilería para el hombre que dormía junto a ella. A veces le escribía notitas que ponía junto a los documentos que le entregaba, le daba besos en la mejilla y le sonreía dulcemente, de vez en vez preparaba postres que veía en los recetarios y se los daba, y es que Leon era un amante de las cosas dulces.

Ada le acarició una mejilla y sintió como su barba le picaba pero esto no la incomodó, al contrario: la sensación le agradó bastante. Se acercó para darle un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y lo abrazó más fuerte, ella no lo dejaría.

**II**

Luis Sera caminaba galante por la impecable alfombra que decoraba el pasillo para ir a ver a su reciente conocido y esperaba que también futuro socio.

—Buenos días linda, ¿me recuerdas? —la sonrisa coqueta del hombre hizo que Ada soltara una leve risa.

—Buenos días Sr. Sera —saludó amablemente —La agenda de mi jefe no me indica que apartó alguna cita.

Luis vio como la secretaria revisaba la agenda y no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente en el leve escote que llevaba, la mujer le atraía demasiado pero Steve ya le había informado que Kennedy le había ganado el platillo y que se resignara, aunque como buen negociante él sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería. Sin embargo no lo intentaría, sabía cuándo había que aceptar una derrota.

—Quería ver si se encontraba por aquí —dijo con simpleza.

—El Sr. Kennedy tiene una reunión en estos momentos con unos asesores y terminará hasta dentro de 2 horas —informó leyendo el texto de la libreta—. Mañana estará libre a las 11:45 AM, le puedo apartar ese horario.

—Está bien hermosa, mañana regresaré con mucho gusto —se acercó al escritorio y tomó una de las manos de la mujer proporcionándole un suave beso—. Que tengas un lindo día.

La mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa apartando su mano, antes hubiera coqueteado con el tipo descaradamente, pero sabía que hacer eso sólo le cargaría la conciencia de culpa… jamás le sería infiel a la persona con la que salía, no a él.

Luis Sera desapareció de la vista de la mujer con una risa ladina y de triunfo, en la fiesta de Steve en donde la conoció no la había reconocido completamente, pero ahora que la había visto más de cerca por supuesto que era ella, con razón su nombre también se le había hecho conocido.

—Ada Wong —susurró para él mismo—. Tienes cosas que explicarme, preciosa.

**III**

Ada tecleaba en su computador, estaba concentrada cuando el rostro del español se hizo presente en su memoria… ya lo había visto antes, pero no tan directamente, la verdad jamás había hablado con él y la primera vez que lo hizo le agradó bastante pero ahora presentía que quizá él podría ser una pieza clave: la ayudaría o la destruiría.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió una presencia masculina detrás de ella.

— ¿En qué tanto piensa señorita Wong? —preguntó el forma de susurro contra su oído y Ada se exaltó un poco.

—Leon —ella sonrió y se giró en su silla para quedar de frente a él—. Nada, sólo estaba revisando unas cosas —le mintió.

—Oh, no me digas que el arduo trabajo de esta semana te ha dejado así —se burló Leon y ella alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, si en las noches me dejaras descansar como se debe quizá no estaría un poco agobiada —respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Leon se acercó más y colocando ambas manos en los descansos para los brazos de la silla —Mujer… pero si tú lo disfrutas tanto como yo —él se agachó más hasta poder besar los labios de ella de una manera hambrienta.

Ella lo agarró de su nuca para profundizar el tacto, y tan absortos estaban en eso que no se dieron cuenta de que una de las empleadas los veía sonrojada sin saber cómo hacerse notar, y sólo se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando el beso terminó y Ada miró a esa dirección al sentirse observada.

—Ingrid.

La voz de la asiática alertó a Leon quien inmediatamente se irguió como si nada hubiera pasado —Srita. Hunnigan, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

—Los papeles que me encargó para la estadística de este mes… los traigo —dijo aun sintiendo que había hecho mal en interrumpir, se acercó a su jefe y le dio sus papeles para luego retirarse no sin antes despedirse amablemente.

Leon checó los documentos y se los entregó a Ada para que hiciera los informes.

—Así que ella es la nueva —comentó la asiática agarrando los papeles—. No se ve mal.

El rubio sonrió de lado —Pero no es tan guapa como tú —se acercó para darle otro beso—. Tengo que regresar a hacer unas firmas.

Ella asintió y le sonrió viendo cómo él se dirigía a su oficina —Por cierto —dijo haciendo que Leon se parara y volteara a verla—. Luis Sera ha hecho una cita para el día de mañana a las 11:45 AM.

— ¿Luis Sera? ¿Acaso llamó? —preguntó con una cerca enarcada.

—Vino cuando estabas en la reunión —respondió con simpleza.

— Y ¿pasó algo? —quiso saber.

Ada elevó la vista de sus papeles hacia el ojiazul — ¿A qué te refieres con el "pasó algo"?

—Nada, es que cuando te conoció… olvídalo, sólo regresaré al trabajo —susurró metiéndose en su oficina.

Ada roló los ojos y decidió dejarlo así, una cosa que le molestaba era que él no le tuviera la suficiente confianza… y es que Leon era una persona muy celosa, quizá no tan enfermamente celoso, pero cuando un hombre la veía él no dudaba en encarar al tipo por ver a la chica. La asiática a veces se sentía halagada, pues nunca nadie la había defendido así, pero ella ya en más de una ocasión le había dejado en claro que no tenía por qué sentir celos de cualquier persona pues ella nunca le sería infiel.

Y a pesar de que Leon sabía que ella nunca lo engañaría no podía evitar actuar de esa manera, es que tenía tanto miedo a perderla o a que alguien se la llevara y la apartara para siempre de su lado… era algo que no podía concebir. Había tenido que controlarse varias veces: cuando salían a algún bar y no faltaba el borracho que le lanzaba piropos horribles a la mujer, cuando iban a algún restaurante y otros hombres la veían de pies a cabeza cuando se paraba o se acomodaba en su lugar, cuando salían a caminar algunos domingos por la mañana al parque y los hombres que iban a ejercitarse le silbaban o cosas por el estilo, incluso tenía que controlarse cuando sus empleados iban con ella a intentar hacerle la plática –aunque ella inmediatamente los cortaba de una manera elegante–. Pero realmente lo que más le molestaba era que ella nunca hiciera nada para detener esas acciones, simplemente hacía como si nada pasara y él llegó a pensar que a Ada le gustaba que le lanzaran piropos y silbidos.

Pero Ada con su porte sofisticado se limitó a decirle que: —A mí realmente no me importa, porque no es con ellos con quien estoy, sino contigo.

Aun así los celos no se aminoraban.

**IV**

Jake Muller revisaba en los directorios que había conseguido sin obtener resultados en su búsqueda, suspiró cansado.

Todos los días se iba a recorrer la ciudad, hasta en los extremos más peligrosos, pero esto no le importaba él sabía perfectamente cómo defenderse. Maldijo por lo bajo cerrando el enorme directorio que tenía en sus piernas para dirigirse al baño y lavarse la cara, era tan frustrante estar escondido como una rata callejera… y todo por ser avaro, sin embargo eso ya le importaba un pepino, lo único que quería hacer era limpiar su reputación y su nombre.

Antes le había dicho a Wong que según unos rumores la persona que estaban buscando se encontraba en la misma ciudad que ellos, quizá no debería ser tan difícil hallarla, pero realmente como le había dicho la mujer de rojo: la tierra se la había tragado.

Su celular sonó y contestó de mala gana — ¿Qué?

—Sí, me alegra que estés bien.

—No estoy de humor Ada, ya me cansé de buscar a esa zorra.

—Justamente te iba a preguntar eso y al parecer no la has encontrado.

Jake chasqueó su lengua —No, la he buscado en todas partes y simplemente no aparece.

Ada no dijo nada al otro lado de la línea hasta que por fin habló —Intentaré filtrar algunos datos.

El chico sólo respondió un: _está bien_, para después cortar la llamada y agarrar otro directorio, pero su trabajo fue interrumpido por unos golpecitos en su puerta, resoplando y fastidiado se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, pero todo el mal humor se fue cuando vio unos bonitos ojos azules que lo hacían soñar de vez en vez.

—Traje algo para que comamos —la chica Birkin entró sin pedir permiso, sabía que no era necesario que lo pidiera y dejó la comida china en una de las improvisadas mesas de Muller. Él vivía o mejor dicho sobrevivía en un pequeño cuarto en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad y por ende más peligroso, pero a Sherry Birkin eso no le interesaba, le gustaba estar con Jake y que él le contara sus divertidas aventuras de cuando era niño.

Cuando lo conoció inmediatamente algo le llamó la atención de él, la cicatriz de la mejilla izquierda, aparte de que luego de verlo una vez te quedas con la impresión de que es un vándalo aprovechado… pero siempre se lo encontraba a la misma hora en el mismo lugar al que ella iba a almorzar en su hora de descanso. Y finalmente un día que sorprendentemente no encontró una mesa disponible se animó a pedirle al chico que la dejara sentarse con él, aún recordaba su expresión: la miró de arriba abajo frunciendo levemente el entrecejo para después acceder con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Desde ese día Jake Muller se había convertido en una persona importante para ella.

Incluso cuando él le dijo que mejor ni se acercara a él por algunos problemas de su pasado a ella no le importó y siguieron viéndose en la cafetería, las amenazas de Jake se fueron al caño cuando él mismo siguió acercándose a Birkin.

—Bien, pero no me harás comer con palillos —mencionó ayudándola a colocar los alimentos sobre la mesa.

—Si lo quieres comer con los dedos…

—Hey, por algo el universo nos dio manos y dedos.

Así ambos tuvieron otro día de charlas, comida y una agradable compañía.

**IV**

Ada recogió rápidamente sus cosas, seguía molesta por la actitud que Leon había tomado, de hecho casi el resto del día se la pasó encerrado en su oficina, y si salía era sólo para ir al sanitario o algo trivial, pero en esas horas ni una mirada le dirigió a su linda secretaria.

Ella no quería pelear con él, así que lo mejor era irse a su casa, acariciar a su gata, tomar su bebida favorita bien caliente para los fríos que se presentaban esos días y dormir para olvidar el problema y mañana hablar con calma y darle una nueva cara al mundo, o al menos a su jefe-novio.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas en su bolsa y se marchó sin decirle nada a Leon, quien aparentemente no pretendía salir de su oficina hasta mañana.

El edificio estaba como a 20 minutos en carro… lamentablemente su matrícula no circulaba ese día, peor suerte no pudo haber tenido.

Decidió adelantar el trayecto caminando, así despejaba su mente con el fresco aire y cuando los tacones se le hicieron insoportables tomó el autobús que la dejaba a 3 calles de su departamento, llegó casi arrastrando los pies y el portero la saludó educadamente.

—Señorita Ada, ¿hoy no vino su novio? —preguntó amablemente.

Pero ahora ella no tenía ganas de hablar y su humor lo denotó —No, hoy no. Buenas noches —se limitó a decir y continuó su camino al departamento.

Mientras eso ocurría Leon salía de su oficina, se había entretenido tanto en el trabajo y en sus pensamientos que las horas se le fueron volando. Pero no había resistido la tentación de salir y verla, fingía que iba al baño o por algo de tomar, pero nunca la miró directamente y supo que ella tampoco lo hizo.

Ada tenía razón: él no debía enojarse si definitivamente ella jamás le sería infiel, esas cosas ya eran suposiciones suyas, lo mejor era disculparse y llevarla a casa como casi todos los días.

Salió de su oficina cerrándola pero al mirar el escritorio de su querida secretaria se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío y que ni una nota le había dejado aquella mujer, maldijo por lo bajo, seguramente seguiría molesta. Se encaminó a la salida y se encontró con su nueva empleada.

—Señorita Hunnigan, ¿Ha visto a la señorita Wong?

—Ella se ha marchado ya hace como 15 minutos, ¿necesita algo? —preguntó.

—No, olvídalo… ya vete a casa, nos vemos mañana —y ni le dio tiempo a Ingrid de que se despidiera porque caminó a paso presuroso al estacionamiento para dirigirse al departamento de su chica.

Ada, quien vestía ya con un pijama calientito color rojo, se sentó en su sofá y prendió el televisor para ver las noticias con su gatita al lado hecha una rosca y ronroneando. Aún no tenía ganas de dormir.

Cuando las noticias se fueron a cortes comerciales no pudo evitar prestar más atención a un anuncio de viajes, uno de sus anhelos era recorrer muchos países y aprender las diversas culturas que tenían en aquellos lugares además de deleitarse por los maravillosos paisajes, pero hasta ese momento nunca había podido hacerlo como quería, pensó entonces que quizá no sería mala ocasión para tomar un respiro y salir de vacaciones, así serviría que cierto rubio pensaba mejor sus acusaciones. Decidió ir por su computador portátil a su habitación y cuando lo agarró se dirigió a la sala de nuevo colocándoselo en las piernas y vio diferentes destinos a los cuales ir, posiblemente Europa… pero América latina se veía muy tentador, siempre escuchó que la gastronomía de los países latinos era deliciosa, tal vez debería ver para creer o en este caso probar para creer.

Tan entusiasmada estaba pensando en conocer nuevos lugares que definitivamente no escuchó el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse.

Leon la vio concentrada en su computador ignorando a la televisión que "hablaba como loca", ni siquiera milenka se inmutó ante su presencia. Caminó hacia ella quedándose de pie detrás de su mujer favorita y vio lo que ella veía ¿Un viaje? ¿Se pensaba ir? ¿Tanto la había ofendido que ahora lo abandonaría yéndose a quién sabe dónde?

— ¿Te vas a ir?

La voz masculina hizo que su concentración se rompiera y volteó a verlo sin mostrar expresión alguna —Oh, estás aquí —se limitó a decir eso para volver a su trabajo en la computadora.

—Ada yo…

—Es bueno que hayas venido, así puedo hablarte de una petición que tengo —lo interrumpió sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿Petición? —Kennedy rodeó el sofá hasta sentarse a su lado mirándola fijamente.

—Quiero vacaciones —entonces ambas miradas se cruzaron, la mirada de ella era fría y acusadora, tanto que al hombre le dio escalofríos.

— ¿Vacaciones? Claro… ¿a dónde iremos? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Yo jamás mencioné que iríamos los dos, tú tienes una empresa que manejar, yo sólo soy una simple secretaria —mencionó tranquilamente—. No me echarás de menos.

Pero Leon ya sintió que la extrañaba y la tenía a su lado.

—Ada por favor, sé que hice mal y que actué como un adolescente inmaduro… lo lamento.

Ella no se inmutó —Creo que sería un momento bueno para recapacitar en nuestra relación.

— ¿Recapacitar? ¿Qué demonios quieres recapacitar? Ya te dije que lo lamento —él harto de la situación le quitó el portátil de las piernas para dejarlo en la mesita de enfrenten y la tomó por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él y brindándole un cálido abrazo—. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me perdones?

Ada suspiró y colocó sus finas manos en el pecho masculino para apartarse —Eres la primera persona a la que le doy todo de mí, yo confío en ti, te creo y tú dudaste de mí por menos de 5 minutos que hablé con Luis Sera.

—Ya lo sé, soy un idiota… amor, lo lamento —ahora no tenía duda alguna de que las mujeres son extremadamente orgullosas cuando están enojadas.

—Da igual —ella se estiró para agarrar de nuevo su computador—. Dime, ¿me vas a dar vacaciones o debo renunciar para poder viajar?

Leon se frotó la sien con las yemas de sus dedos —Está bien, ¿cuánto tiempo pides?

—Quiero dos semanas —comentó oprimiendo teclas en la portátil.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? —Leon enarcó una ceja y su expresión fue de disgusto, pero no tenía opción—. Bien, ¿puedo saber al menos a dónde piensas ir?

Ella lo miró —México.

**V**

Ada caminaba elegantemente tan sólo con su bolsa de mano y la jaula en donde su eterna compañera descansaba sin preocupación, su maleta ya había sido registrada y siendo llevada al equipaje del avión.

Leía una guía turística mientras esperaba a que su vuelo fuera anunciado por los altavoces, todo había sido demasiado precipitado: después de pedirle las vacaciones a su jefe y que él estuviera insistiendo casi una hora que no necesitaba irse, ella no lo escuchó y así entonces Kennedy se dio por vencido marchándose, entonces la mujer pensó que tal vez finalmente se había aburrido de ella. No podía culparlo, su carácter a veces era insoportable hasta para ella.

Esperó casi 20 minutos hasta que el vuelo a la Cd. de México fue anunciado, se emocionó pero claro está que no demostró esto.

Una vez en el avión se acomodó en su lugar designado el cual era junto a la ventana, quería ver el cielo mientras viajaba, lástima que tuvieron que llevarse a milenka al lugar especial para mascotas, odiaba que las separaran. Desde aquel lugar veía los movimientos de los aviones de que llegaban o que ya se iban, y le llamó en especial una familia que iba bajando del avión, entonces por su mente se le cruzó la vaga idea de tener una, pero rápidamente la borró. Sacó un libro de su bolsa de mano, un clásico: _La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri_, lo abrió hasta donde dejó su separador y cuando comenzó a leer un aroma adictivo y muy familiar inundó sus fosas nasales, así que volteó y grande fue su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó incrédula.

—No esperabas que te dejara conocer México tú sola, ¿o sí? —la sonrisa de Leon era como la de un niño pequeño haciendo una enorme y divertida travesura.

Por supuesto que no la iba a dejar que se marchase sin él.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final de la Autora: <strong>¡No lo pude evitar! Tenía que hacerle propaganda a mi país, pero me parece que varios de aquí son de México, si lo son ¿qué lugares les gustaría que recorrieran? Pueden dar sus opiniones, saben que no muerdo :D Y si hay lectores de otros países pues también díganme porque pueden existir más viajes en un futuro. Bueno, ¿Qué creyeron? ¿que los iba a separar? Nope, siempre en cada final de RE es como ADA WAIT, y pues: Leon, carajo deja de decirle eso y ve tras ella, imbécil. Y es por eso que ahora viajaran juntos :D Ya desbloquee la campaña de Ada y muero por volverla a jugar, ¡me encanta! No sé si sólo sea yo pero encuentro a Ada Wong muy perfecta, es como mi lesbian crush jajajaja, *confesiones de media noche*

Tengo cautro proyectos en mente, uno que compartiré con mi amigui que maneja esta cuenta también (quien llegó a leer vagamente Remake The World, bueno, vamos a editarlo completamente porque pues RE6 nos arruinó la trama xD) Otro es una serie de drabbles de las lindas parejitas de RE para este 14 de febrero, el otro es un one-shot AEON en un después de RE6 :v y finalmente otro fanfic AEON por supuesto, que bueno este sí sería un AU-college -aquí entra propaganda: ¿Alguien llegó a leer Raccoon High de mi querida Avatar Girl Emperatriz (creo que así es su nick) estaba buenísimo y la maldita ya no lo siguió :C (Emperatriz, si llegas a leer esto Dany y yo te odiamos infinitamente por ya no seguirlo... quizá aun te amemos también Cx), en fin me vino una corta inspiración cuando lo volví a leer. Esos son proyectos que siguen en mi mente, no, aun no los plasmo en world... así que ¿qué opinan? ¿cuál quieren primero: one-shot o AU-college?

Gritos de fondo: Que actualices más rápido ¿Café o Té? Jajajajajajaja ._. bueno, ya. Eso era lo que les quería contar.

Y otra cosita, si me empiezo a tardar es porque como mencioné al principio: Ya entré al segundo semestre de la unviersidad TuT pero en mis tiempos libres prometo seguir escribiendo.

P.D. 1: Creo que abriré una cuenta de facebook especial para subir muchas cositas AEON o de RE, no será una página sino un perfil, luego les andaré pasando el link.

P.D. 2: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :3 platíquenme qué opinan del cap.

P.D. 3: Muero de sueño, estoy enferma y tengo que pagar una multa por la p*** grúa que se llevó el carro, carajo. Pero escribir me puso de buenas.

En fin, les mando un beso y y no los atiborro con más blablabla. ¡Los quiero mucho lectores guapas y guapos!

_Fer._


	9. Capítulo 9: México mágico

**Nota de** **Autora:** Holi o/ terminé mi tarea y con ella el capítulo. Me he estado desvelando últimamente y las ideas se me escapan. Hoy en la tarde tuve el pequeño pensamiento de abandonar por unos meses fanfiction, pero no soy tan bruta como para hacerlo realmente, jajajaja. Así que no se preocupen. Debo decirles que el título del capítulo me da gracia porque me recuerda a un comercial que pasan y dicen precisamente eso de "México es mágico" o algo así y pues no sé, simplemente me da gracia... soy una persona muy simple xD. *Es el momento en que hablo sin concordancia alguna por el cansancio*

**Reviews time**

**Antonella: **Fangirling so hard, jajajaja. Muuuuchas gracias por tu bello review, y te compleceré con el lemmon (no lo tenía planeado) pero qué rayos, están en México todo es posible xD Te mando un enorme abrazo hasta Uruguay y gracias por leerme desde allá :3

**Nuemenos: **AEON FOR LIFE! es que tienen que estar juntos para toda la vida aunque a CAPCOM le valga un pepino los sentimientos de los fans. Gracias por amar mi fic :3 yo amo que lo leas y que me dejes tu hermoso review. En cuanto la relación entre Ada y Luis, realmente ese iba a ser un punto crucial, sin embargo a final de cuentas su relación será otra distinta, pero casi le das al clavo. Jajajajaja. Tomaré tu decisión muy en cuenta :D y actualizaré más pronto. Lo de la trajinera me mató y por supuesto que haré que pase :v para eso está esto tan hermoso que es fanfiction. Nos leemos pronto ;)

**frozenheart7: **Hola o/ son tan perfectos que enamoran *3* Oh, eres española pues me alegra muchísimo que desde allá me leas :D es una sensación agradable. Prometo pasarme a leer tu historia :D Ya sé, es horrible... estoy pensando en volverme mujer de las esquinas o algo (ok no) jajajja, ni modo, a darle. Saludos hasta España.

**MissHarperWong27: ** Awwwww, yo también te adoro. La idea inicial era que sí lo dejara, pero sentí muy feo y también temí por mi vida, además tienen que vivir cosillas juntos. Sí, la mayoría de los países que mencionan son europeos, pero ya era hora de que alguien mencionara a México, hay que hacernos notar *alza su pequeña banderita mexicana* Apuntadísimas tus opciones :D y ese "espero actualices y pronto" me sonó más a orden que a petición xD lo haré. Jajajaja, no te preocupes que yo también suelo hacerlo, como haz podido notar :v Jajajajja Dr. Chava, es un loquillo y lo odio, cuando jugué el Separate Ways no sé cómo logré matarlo a él y las dos hermanas porque me acorralaron... quería llorar de los nervios y de repente ya estaban muertos (amé la escopeta desde ese entonces) Creo que el 5 es más salvable por Jill porque Chris esteroides Redfield... no supero su cuerpo de simio en desarrollo. Ains *se sonroja* gracias por tus bellas palabras y no te preocupes, me gusta que me digas que soy buena en los AU, me elevas la confianza :D Graaacias, un abrazo \o/

**josepast378: **Hooooooola! Hasta pensé que algo te había pasado! Pero qué bueno saber de ti, me hizo falta tu review u.u pero te entiendo, cuando uno está ocupado no hay más que hacerle. Muchas gracias, y bueno pronto también van a hacer más cosas de esas que tienen que hacer jajajajajaj. Ay, muchas gracias, eres muy lindo y bueno la finalidad es que todos se diviertan y tengan un buen rato :3 Nos leemos :D

**aki38: **Muchas gracias :D y de nuevo muchísimas gracias, me hace muy, muy feliz saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir porque he de serte muy sincera leo a otros autores que son como que muy masters y digo: ¿por qué yo no hago eso? pero cada quien tiene su estilo y me anima mucho saber que mi estilo resulta gradable para ti y los demás lectores :3. Y te mando un saludo hasta Argentina :D

**México D.F., 05 de Febrero del 2015. 01:59 AM**

¿Se dan cuenta de que siempre publico en la madrugada? Es mi horario libre xD

_A leer babys._

* * *

><p><strong>México mágico.<strong>

**I**

Leon miraba a Ada quien leía su libro favorito, en realidad sólo podía ver su cabello pues este le tapaba su bello rostro, cuando él le dijo que no la dejaría conocer sola aquel país vecino al suyo ella no supo que decir y sólo negó con la cabeza y entró en su lectura. Sabía que tal vez la había molestado más, pero eso lo tenía sin ningún cuidado, ahora la estaba acompañando a su viaje, estaba junto a ella y serían completamente felices los dos en el país latino.

Al voltear vio como ella cabeceaba ligeramente: se había quedado dormida, incluso hacerse la difícil cansaba a la larga. Agarró el libro de sus manos, lo cerró y lo guardó en la bolsa femenina, cuando terminó esta acción la rodeó con su fuerte brazo y la atrajo hacia él, Ada adormilada se acomodó en el pecho del rubio suspirando y conciliando mejor el sueño. Leon con su otra mano libre agarró la de ella sintiendo su tersa y suave piel, así se amoldaron perfectamente para el viaje de tan sólo 3 horas.

Todavía recordaba la situación: Al ver que Ada no daba indicios de querer hablarle y que estaba sumamente decidida a irse de viaje tomó una decisión, él también iría. Es por eso que prefirió irse para alistar su maleta y arreglar lo del avión y hospedaje… era lo bueno de ser una persona influyente, también aprovechó para llamarle a su mejor amigo.

—Steve, necesito pedirte un favor.

— ¿Un favor, uh? dime y veré si te puedo resolver tu vida, casanova —bromeó del otro lado de la línea.

—Necesito que supervises la empresa por 2 semanas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Te ocurrió algo hermano? —preguntó con un deje de angustia.

—Sí… estoy enamorado y voy a hacer una locura por amor —dijo el rubio mirando un portarretratos con la primera foto que Ada y él se habían tomado.

—Oh, realmente estás grave. Dime, ¿le pasó algo a mi chinita?

Leon se quedó callado y luego con voz grave le dijo — ¡¿Tuya?! Vuelves a decir eso y juro que lamentarás haber nacido.

Steve estalló en carcajadas —me encanta hacerte enojar, pero ya cuéntame qué pasó.

Kennedy entonces le contó toda travesía de ese día detallando cada punto y dándose cuenta, otra vez, de lo idiota que había sido.

—Tu definitivamente no puedes ser más animal e imbécil, hermano —le regañó el pelirrojo.

—Cállate idiota, ahora no tengo ganas de escucharte, ¿me harás ese favor?

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero me traes un recuerdo de México… dicen que el tequila y el mezcal de allá son los mejores.

Leon colgó después de aceptar las peticiones de Burnside y comenzó a empacar lo necesario para su largo viaje de dos semanas, al rato vería en Internet los lugares turísticos que recomendaban… la pasaría bien con aquella mujer, y si su buen humor regresaba ya la convencería de que lo perdonara.

Y ahora se encontraba con una gran sonrisa esbozada en su varonil rostro, recargó su cabeza en la de ella y también concilió el sueño viendo que aún faltaba gran recorrido para llegar al destino.

**II**

Ada despertó por el bullicio que ocurría en el avión, se quiso incorporar pero de inmediato se sintió acorralada, se dio cuenta entonces que Leon la tenía muy bien abrazada, sujeta de una mano y que su cabeza estaba recargada en la suya. Una pose de típicos enamorados, sintió ternura en ese momento, él la trataba muy bien a pesar de todas sus escenas de celos sin sentido… pensó entonces que ya debería perdonarlo, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil. Lo haría sufrir un poco más hasta ver cuáles eran sus límites.

Sigilosamente se deshizo de su abrazo y dejó a Leon en una posición cómoda para que no se lastimara el cuello, tampoco era un ser sin sentimientos para dejar que el pobre hombre se torciera y tuviera dolores durante todo el viaje, consultó su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al territorio mexicano, algunos pasajeros ya estaban alistando sus maletas, vio a la gente y la gran mayoría eran residentes de aquel país. Ya había leído antes que la gente de México es muy alegre y divertida, ya quería ver si eso era cierto.

Sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado y vio que Leon iba despertando y que al verla le sonrió amorosamente, Ada sólo desvió la mirada pero para sus adentros también le había sonreído.

La azafata que pasó por el corredor les dijo que era necesario que se colocaran los cinturones de seguridad, ella asintió y se dio cuenta de que la mujer miraba a Leon con un deje coqueto, entonces ella al ver esa acción no pudo evitar tomar al rubio de la mano quien se giró a verla y en ese momento lo beso apasionadamente a lo que Kennedy correspondió con mucho gusto. Ada entreabrió un ojo y vio como la azafata los miraba con enojo y se marchó siguiendo su trabajo, así que ella se separó de Leon y comenzó a preparar sus cosas.

Él creyendo que ya lo había perdonado colocó su mano en su pierna y Ada rápidamente la retiró.

—El que te haya besado no significa que esté feliz —dijo mirándolo—. Pero tampoco permitiré que cualquiera le ponga los ojos encima a lo que me pertenece.

Así que entonces ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que el avión logró aterrizar, sin embargo Leon tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, había hecho que Ada flaqueara y sin intención alguna, si bien los celos son algo propio de todas las personas, la forma en que la asiática los demostraba eran simplemente sublimes y eso le tenía fascinado.

**III**

Ada recibió la llave de su habitación del elegante hotel, uno de arquitectura barroco en el mero centro de la capital mexicana. Subió en el elevador con su bolsa de mano y con la jaula de milenka en la otra, llegó a su piso e inmediatamente encontró su habitación, la abrió y entró dejando salir a su gatita y colocando su bolso en la cama… ¿matrimonial?

—De acuerdo, no sólo conseguiste colarte en mi vuelo, también te enteraste en qué hotel me quedaría y aparte de todo eso cambiaste las características de la habitación pidiendo una cama matrimonial —acusó Ada al hombre que se quitaba su chamarra y la dejaba en la cama.

—En la individual que tenías planeada no cabíamos los dos —dijo Leon sonriente—. Vamos, ya hice méritos ¿no merezco un premio aunque sea?

El rubio se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura atrayéndola y besándola en el acto. Ada no pudiendo resistir más lo abrazó por el cuello suspirando en medio del beso, Leon había hecho ya bastante por ganar su perdón, pero la prueba realmente llegaría cuando pusiera a prueba si él confiaba en ella o no, por mientras se dedicaría a disfrutar el viaje.

—Son las 12:15, y la tarde se ve tranquila… descansemos un poco y después vayamos a conocer —propuso Ada recostándose en la cama seguida por Leon quien la abrazó nuevamente por la cintura y así quedarse dormidos, incluso milenka, unas cuantas horas.

**IV**

Chris abrió la puerta recibiendo gustoso a sus visitas, últimamente tenían la costumbre de hacer muchas reuniones, pues años pasados todos estaban dispersos y decidieron no alejarse tanto pues siempre se extrañaban mucho.

—Helena, hasta que te dejas ver —saludó una rubia acercándose a ella.

—Así es Sherry, el trabajo nos tenía demasiado ocupados —detrás de ella entraron dos hombres uno de ellos Piers Nivans el novio de la mujer y el otro un compañero de ella—. Él es Billy Coen, lo acaban de trasladar a la unidad y es mi compañero.

Los presentes: Chris, Jill, Sherry y Claire saludaron a Coen amigablemente.

—Siempre es bueno que se una más gente —comentó Claire sacando una bebida del refrigerador.

—Ahora que dices más gente… ¿en dónde está tu novio Sherry? —preguntó Helena quien ya se había enterado de que su amiga veía a un chico.

—No es mi novio —se defendió—. Es un buen amigo que quiero mucho… es todo.

—Claro y mañana la ciudad estará infestada de zombis —comentó Jill con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar que seguramente el chico le gusta —dijo Harper sentándose en una de las sillas acomodadas de la amplia mesa siendo imitada por Piers.

— ¿Y Rebecca? —la voz del novio de Helena se hizo presente.

—Steve pasó por ella, supongo que Leon y su chica llegaran con ellos —opinó el mayor de los Redfield mordiendo un bocadillo que había en una bandeja puesta en la mesa.

—Bueno, ahora que mencionas eso… ¿crees que lo de Leon y Ada vaya en serio? —preguntó Jill metiendo el primer tema a discutir en acción.

—Pues a mí una vez me había dicho que estaba muy interesado en su secretaria, ¿es esa tal Ada? —quiso saber Helena.

—Exactamente ella —afirmó Claire—. Es muy seria y reservada, al principio da un poco de miedo y parece que te va a despellejar si te atreves a hablarle.

— ¿Y después? —cuestionó Helena para que la pelirroja siguiera hablando.

—Después te das cuenta de que es amable, pero si te echa una mirada que hela la sangre… aunque a mí me agrada mucho, hace bonita pareja con nuestro amigo.

La puerta sonó interrumpiendo la conversación y Jill fue a recibir a los faltantes.

—Hola a todos —saludó animadamente Steve—. Oh, tú eres nuevo.

Billy reaccionó ante la mirada de Burnside y se presentó —Soy compañero de Helena, Billy Coen, es un gusto.

—Igualmente, yo soy Steve y ella —agarró a Rebecca del brazo quien se había quedado atrás con Jill—. Es Rebecca Chambers.

Rebecca miró a Billy de pies a cabeza e inmediatamente le pareció un hombre muy masculino y atractivo, por otra parte al castaño le pareció ver una linda muñequita de porcelana. Ambos permanecieron en silencio casi por 5 minutos hasta que Piers decidió intervenir.

—Becca hay una silla por acá —le señaló la silla vacía que justamente estaba al lado de Billy.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y se sonrojó, probablemente se vio muy tonta al actuar como una adolescente, agachó un poco la cabeza yendo a sentarse nerviosamente junto a Coen quien sólo le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hey Steve ¿en dónde dejaste a tu gemelo? —preguntó Chris pasándole una cerveza.

—Ah ese hermano mío, en verdad que su mujercita lo trae loco —comentó sonriendo en complicidad.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —dijo Claire queriendo enterarse de la novedad.

—Pues resulta que nuestro eterno soltero anda en México porque su chica se había enojado con él porque el animal le hiso una escena de celos y ella decidió pedirle vacaciones para poder viajar y despejar su mente —relató—. Pero ahora el casanova me dijo que iría tras ella así que a estas horas deben estar bien quitados de la pena en México.

La gran mayoría se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa, otros hasta entreabrieron la boca ante la narración.

—Opino que deberíamos ir planeando su boda —comentó Jill entusiasmada.

— ¡Sí! En el salón en que se casaron puede ir perfecto —dijo Claire mirando a su hermano y a su cuñada.

—Ya que yo y Claire somos los mejores amigos de Leon deberíamos ser sus padrinos —Steve se unió inmediatamente al plan.

—Me gustaría ser madrina de los anillos, me fascinan como lucen en los enamorados —Sherry suspiró sonriendo imaginándose lo hermoso que son las bodas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en México? —cuestionó Helena a Steve.

—Estarán dos semanas allá —fue su respuesta.

—Es poco tiempo, pero podríamos ir planeándolo ya —afirmó la chica Chambers.

— ¿No creen que es un poco apresurado hacer esto? —Piers pensaba que quizá estaban sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido.

—Hey, conozco a Leon como la palma de mi mano Piers… ese hombre está más enamorado que una mujer cuando ve una tienda de ropa en liquidación —dijo Steve con seguridad.

—Debemos ayudarlo a dar un paso importante, es nuestro deber como amigos —animó Claire los planes de la boda.

—Entonces está decidido —sentenció Sherry.

Ya le tendrían una buena sorpresa a Leon y a Ada cuando regresaran.

**V**

Ada quitó la alarma de su celular desperezándose de su tranquilo sueño, Leon seguía dormido así que lo movió ligeramente para despertarlo.

—Leon, hey guapo —susurró—. Despierta.

El rubio abrió un ojo encontrándose con la seductiva sonrisa que caracterizaba a la mujer que tenía al lado.

—Cinco minutos más.

Wong lanzó una risa al ver la actitud de Leon como si fuera un bebé, le dio un beso en los labios mordiéndolos un poco y eso definitivamente hizo que Kennedy despertara y se incorporara para seguirla besando.

—Son las 3 de la tarde, vayamos a comer algo —Ada se levantó de la cama sacando algunos objetos personales de su maleta, se arregló el cabello y se retocó el maquillaje.

Leon solamente entró al baño para lavarse la cara y así despertar completamente.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? —preguntó Kennedy abrazándola por detrás y aspirando su aroma.

—Leí muchas cosas en internet que se ven interesantes… me gustaría ir a Bellas Artes, al zócalo —dijo enumerando las opciones—. Hay algo que se llama trajineras, son como pequeñas embarcaciones o algo parecido… quisiera ir.

Leon escuchó atentamente el entusiasmo de su joven dama.

—Pero ya que acabamos de llegar sólo quiero ir a comer algo y caminar para ir conociendo.

—Lo que usted pida le será dado mi hermosa princesa.

A veces ambos solían ser tan melosos que sentían que se empalagarían y aun así nunca tenían suficiente.

Ada con un vestido ceñido color rojo, unos mallones negros y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color* se dio por bien servida y lista para salir mientras que Leon iba cómodamente con jeans, una polera azul cielo y tenis blancos.

Uno de los lugares más turísticos de la ciudad era el Paseo de Reforma, así que fueron para allá y entraron a un restaurante.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé —comentó Leon leyendo la carta.

— ¿Acaso no le entiendes al idioma? —le preguntó Ada divertida.

—Aprendí un poco hace algunos años que estuve de socio con una empresa colombiana pero me parece que algunas cosas tienen diferentes significados.

Ada se acercó a él para explicarle algunas cosas que decía el menú y si definitivamente ninguno de los dos sabía qué demonios decía simplemente le preguntaban al mesero.

—Usted habla muy bien nuestra lengua —dijo el rubio agradecido de poder hablar al menos con el encargado de su mesa.

—Por aquí vienen muchos extranjeros jefe, nosotros debemos saber un poco de cada idioma.

Después de una agradable y animada comida, pues llegaron los famosos mariachis que Leon tanto deseaba conocer, decidieron caminar y admirar la arquitectura de aquel país.

—Es muy diferente a casa —observó Leon mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su novia.

—Es cierto —concordó la mujer—. Pero aquí también es muy bonito.

Ella sonrió de una manera que cautivó al rubio queriendo detener ese momento por siempre, lo bueno es que la tecnología moderna podía permitir aquello.

Leon sacó de la pequeña mochila que cargaba una cámara fotográfica y enfocó a Ada.

—Espera —lo detuvo la mujer—. Nunca me han gustado mucho las fotos.

—Ya me lo habías dicho una vez, pero no voy a desistir, sólo sonríe para mí —el hombre la volvió a enfocar y la asiática roló los ojos pero aceptó a fin de cuentas colocándose en el paisaje y sonriendo de una manera muy provocativa para el hombre.

Ella se acercó y agarró la cámara para autorretratarse con Leon, pasaron unos turistas de su misma nacionalidad y les pidieron que les tomaran una fotografía para el bello recuerdo.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente entrada la noche decidieron regresar al hotel.

—Hay varios bares y antros por aquí, vayamos a uno mañana, hoy estoy muy cansado —comentó Leon terminando de secarse sus hebras doradas con la toalla y recostándose en la cama.

Ada quien estuvo sentada frente al tocador se levantó con una sonrisa traviesa, la mujer sólo llevaba puesta su ropa interior, se acercó a la cama y una vez en ella comenzó a gatear hasta quedar encima de Leon.

—Es una pena que estés tan cansado, mi amor —ella lo besó ardientemente mientras sus finas manos enmarcaban su rostro, a falta de aire ambos se separaron—. Te dejaré descansar entonces.

Cuando ella se iba a parar él la tomó por la cintura y rodó con ella quedándose arriba de ella mientras la escrudiñaba con su celeste mirada —Quizá el cansancio pueda esperar.

Leon la besó y después comenzó a dejar un ligero camino húmedo en el cuerpo de su chica hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, le quitó el sostén. Ella le agarró el rostro para volverlo a besar en los labios haciendo que una danza de lenguas se ejecutara en el instante. El rubio, habilidoso con sus manos, recorrió la hermosa silueta de la mujer que tenía debajo hasta que se detuvo en sus senos apretándolos levemente y haciendo pequeños masajes que le sacaron suspiros a Ada por varios momentos, él regresó de nuevo hasta donde sus manos traviesas se encontraban reemplazándolas por su boca y mordiendo alternadamente los pequeños montículos de carne que sobresalían de los pechos de ella.

Ella extasiada se giró, le quitó la camisa y repitió casi el mismo proceso que Kennedy había hecho unos instantes atrás, cuando se cansó de eso le sacó sus pantalones deportivos junto con el bóxer a lo que él gimió sin poder controlarse. Amaba que ella fuera tan fiera en los encuentros sexuales, degustaba de cada parte masculina sin pudor alguno y eso hacía que la intimidad fuera más exquisita y placentera.

Con su delicada mano agarró la dura virilidad de él ejecutando movimientos que hicieron sentir a Leon como si estuviera en la máxima gloria. Cuando creyó que no podía sentirse mejor la boca femenina lo cubrió por completo, por inercia él agarró la cabeza de la asiática empujándola, ambos gemían de puro placer descontrolado.

—Ada… mujer deliciosa —los murmullos roncos de Leon no hacían más que animar a la morena a seguir con su labor.

El ojiazul sintiéndose explotar volvió a girarse para quedar encima y sacarle la última prenda que Ada portaba y así la penetró siguiendo con unas embestidas que iban creciendo en rapidez consecutivamente hasta que ambos llegaron a la cumbre del placer y sudorosos se acomodaron entre las sábanas blancas para poder descansar sin siquiera separarse.

* * *

><p>* Outfit de Ada en RE2.<p>

**Nota final de la Autora: **1. Lemooon, estúpido y sensual lemon. No tenía pensado un lemon... pero me gusta complacer y consentir a mis lectores :p Ya andan planeando la boda de Leon y Ada cuando ellos ni enterados de qué pasa, la boda se me ocurrió porque mi hermano está próximo a casarse y pues personalmente no me gustan mucho las bodas pero pensé que no sería mala idea poner un plan siniestro para juntarlos por siempre 7u7 ¿lo cumplirán o Piers los hará entrar en razón?

2. Este capítulo es más como un break de la tensión y drama que se aproxima. Y ahora que me doy cuenta este ya es el capítulo 9 :O la idea principal era dejarlo en 10 capítulos *Y aquí es cuando se observa que su escritora no tiene nada de organización en sus fics y escribe conforme se le ocurren las tramas e ideas*

3. Y bueno, en cuanto a los proyectos ya estoy empezando a escribirlos, probablemente los suba cuando este fic esté por terminar (excepto los drabbles, esos los subiré por esta semana porque son alusivos al 14 de Febrero). Aunque sinceramente no sé cuando se vaya a terminar este fic. Jajajaja.

4. Esta semana me la he pasado viendo parodias de RE y se las recomiendo muchísimo, una es "Residente Vil 4" y la que más me gustó "Resident Ivol" que precisamente está ambientada en México, y bueno da mucha risa jajajajajajaja. También las parodias de RBeLDEx100pre son buenísimas, especialmente los especiales de Mujeres Asesinas.

En fin, les mando un beso y un abrazo, así bien cursi la cosa y nos andamos leyendo próximamente.

_Fer._


	10. Capítulo 10: El tiempo se nos ha termina

**Nota de la autora: **Holaaaa a todos o/ Pues por fin pasó mi semana de estrés: después de unas tres exposiciones larguísimas y mi examen de anatomía, ¡Ahora soy un poco libre! Y espero que todos ustedes estén muy bien y que les esté yendo muy bonito :3

**Review time:**

**Antonella.- **Hola bonita :3 Awww, yo te quiero más! Jejeje qué bueno que te gustó el lemmon, hay que poner cosas bonitas de vez en cuando Cx. ¡Yo igual espero a sus hijos! Serían unos niños preciosos. Por cierto bonita no llegó nada, pero ya hasta abajo en las notas finales dejé la dirección de la página ;) Un saludo hasta Rivera, Uruguay.

**Nuemenos.- ***Aplauden de pie* Jajajaja, gracias bonita! La verdad que fue muy sacado de los más profundo de mi pervertida mente. Es que Steve se me hace un chico tan hermoso, que merece lo mejor. Jajajaja tal vez te sorprendas en este capítulo. Ya en el próximo capítulo podrán leer qué se traen entre manos y qué pasará! ¿En verdad? Jajajaja, a veces lo que menos piensas es lo que más se hace famoso! :3 Estoy segura de que Panchito seguirá siendo una estrella hasta el fin de los tiempos. Billy y Rebecca son unos grandes personajes de RE, como ya habíamos dicho: esperemos que den luces de vida. Te leo ;)

**aki38.- **Muchas gracias! Jajaja, pues puedo decirte que Ada no anda en su periodo fértil así que no te preocupes Cx nos leemos pronto!

**MissHarperWong27.- **Me vas a hacer llorar de felicidad. Me complace que seas mi fan, en verdad lo aprecio muchísimo. Sí, es muy extraño pero a la vez se me hace divertido y original :B Jajajajajaj, ¿qué te puedo decir? a Leon le hacen falta personas que le recuerde lo menso que a veces se comporta y ese es Steve. Pues ya verás al final del capítulo lo que viene preparado 7u7 ¿te vas a casar? ¡Muchas felicidades! Le dices a tu prometido que te cuide, no quiero que mi lectora sea infeliz! Sino 9._.9 se las verá conmigo. Ya vendrán más capítulos y sorpresas, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Espero que te guste este capítulo bonita!

**champi.- **Yo también te extrañaba caray! Espero que te hayan divertido, a mí me divirtieron. Saludos :3

**Anuk282.- **Muchas gracias por tu bonito review, me alegra que noten el punto principal que es justamente ese: algo muy diferente e innovador y que espero que no aburra! Gracias de nuevo por leerme y espero leerte de nuevo ;) Un saludo.

Es dominguito y mañana hay clases de nuevo TuT ni modo.

**México, D.F., 22 de Febrero del 2015. 7:51 PM.**

* * *

><p><strong>El tiempo se nos ha terminado.<strong>

**I**

Al día siguiente todo fue completamente normal y lleno de aventuras, ambos se alistaron para salir a conocer el muy nombrado Jardín Botánico de la Universidad más reconocida de México*, afortunadamente para ambos habían guías turísticos y entendieron toda la explicación que dieron. Si bien, Leon era un hombre más de acción que de andar admirando las dichas de la naturaleza, Ada por el contrario se encontraba bastante entretenida conociendo todo lo que el lugar ofrecía, el rubio pensó entonces que si ella estaba cómoda y feliz él también lo sería. En todo el recorrido ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro, incluso algunos estudiantes que los veían por ahí decían frases como "qué linda pareja" al ser una frase muy básica en ese idioma ambos las entendían y sólo se sonreían a sí mismos como si fueran cómplices de una travesura. Después de eso comieron algo por el camino y entrada el atardecer decidieron ir a Bellas Artes en donde al entrar ambos se admiraron de la belleza que el lugar ofrecía, cuando terminaron de curiosear regresaron al hotel para descansar y planear su siguiente día.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación milenka corrió inmediatamente a restregarse entre las piernas de su amiga, Ada la cargó acariciándola y ella se acomodó en sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que tu gata sea más rápida que yo? —preguntó Leon al ver que los brazos de su amada ya estaban ocupados y no era él quien los ocupaba.

—Ella también quiere que la consienta —defendió Ada yéndose a sentar en uno de los sofás que disponía la habitación—. No sólo usted va a gozar de mí, señor Kennedy.

Leon hizo un mohín como de niño a punto de hacer un berrinche —Pero eres mía.

—Y de milenka también, que no se te olvide.

El rubio roló los ojos y lanzó un suspiro, si había algo en lo que no podía competir era contra la gatita negra que se encontraba quitada de la pena entre los brazos de su dueña. Cuando milenka se cansó de estar entre los brazos de la morena se bajó de un salto para ir a acomodarse en su cama y seguir durmiendo.

—Esa gata últimamente duerme demasiado —comentó la morena quitándose los zapatos que llevaba y recostarse en la cama.

—Dicen que todo se parece a su dueño, hoy me costó despertarte —Leon se acercó para abrazarla por la cintura.

Ada sonrió de manera perversa —Si tal vez no tuvieras tanta resistencia en las noches estarías tan cansado como yo.

—Tú comenzaste —le dio un rápido beso en labios y se incorporó—. Me daré una ligera ducha, con este calor y estar caminando me cansó y me vendría bien relajarme.

Ada asintió viendo como él sacaba una toalla del pequeño armario.

— ¿Vienes? —propuso Leon mirándola detalladamente.

La asiática rio levemente —Ahora no amor, quizá al rato —le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió para después entrar al baño.

Ada decidió tomar su libro para adelantar su lectura cuando 5 minutos después su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Diga —contestó.

—Vaya que te me haz escondido, bonita.

—Oh, sr. Sera ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó la mujer un poco extrañada por su llamada.

—Llámame de tú, no me gustan las formalidades —pidió—. Se supone que tenía una cita con tu jefe, pero Steve me platicó un poco de la situación… espero que estén bien por allá —comentó el español.

—Sí, todo está bien —afirmó la mujer—. Sin embargo sé que esa no es la razón por la que estás llamando.

—Eres demasiado inteligente, verás… me he enterado de lo que ocurrió y tengo un trato que proponerte que te va a convenir no sólo a ti, también a Muller y a mí por supuesto —argumentó Luis desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Cómo sabes de Muller?

—En este mundo tan pequeño no es difícil de enterarse de algunas cosas. Quiero que disfrutes de tu viaje, linda, pero cuando llegues a casa me gustaría poder verte para hablar de este asunto.

Ada suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano él iba a meterse en donde no lo necesitaban —Está bien, pero por ahora no molestes.

— ¿En dónde quedaron tus modales?

— ¿En dónde quedó tu respeto por la vida privada de la gente?

—Realmente te va a convenir lo que te propondré, más vale que no te resistas. Te veré después.

Luis colgó y Ada aventó el móvil a la cama, de un momento a otro su humor cambió, hasta que escuchó la llave de la regadera cerrarse y prefirió respirar profundo y calmarse.

Leon salió con tan sólo sus pantalones deportivos puestos y secándose su rubia cabellera.

— ¿Pasó algo amor? —le preguntó a la asiática, pues la notó un poco tensa y vio que su celular estaba botado cuando ella lo había dejado acomodado en el buró.

—Nada, creo que me agobió un poco el clima y hasta ahora lo estoy resintiendo —mintió.

Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama y él se agachó para quedar a su altura y le sonrió.

—Eres tan hermosa cuando te molestan las cosas —la besó—. Eres tan hermosa cuando algo te gusta, eres tan hermosa cuando admiras algo.

Decía entre beso y beso.

Ada sonrió — ¿Desde cuándo tan elogiador?

—Desde que te conocí, mi mujer perfecta.

Leon se recostó y palmeó la cama indicándole a la mujer que fuera y se recostara con él y así lo hizo, después de que el rubio mimara a su novia para que se quedara dormida, él también lo hizo.

**II**

Steve se despertó con un molesto dolor de cabeza y con un fuerte olor a alcohol que emanaba de él mismo y de otra persona que, al parecer, se encontraba dormida a su lado. Se incorporó para ver quién era esa persona y casi se le va el alma al suelo cuando se percató de que era nada más y nada menos que Claire, la mujer con la que siempre quiso tener algo más que una amistad y ahora la tenía a su lado completamente desnuda y durmiendo como si nada pasara.

Escuchó dos golpes seguido de una voz femenina —Steve, soy Rebecca.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se colocó rápidamente su bóxer y su pantalón que había sido botado por allí. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirle a la castaña que siguió tocando un par de veces más.

—Rebecca —dijo su nombre a modo de pedirle que le explicara qué carajo había pasado.

—Oh Burnside, apestas terriblemente —hizo una mueca de repulsión y agitó su mano como haciéndose aire y quitar el olor a alcohol—. Tienes mucha suerte a decir verdad, Chris y Jill se fueron temprano y creen que tú estás en tu casa y que la pequeña Claire está descansando de su borrachera.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? —frunció el ceño a manera de no recordar los sucesos.

—Pues, ¿quieres la verdad o una mentira piadosa?

Steve lo meditó —Mentira piadosa.

—Claire se quedó dormida, viniste a arroparla como buen amigo y de repente te quedaste dormido a su lado.

—Uf, menos mal —suspiró el pelirrojo—. Ahora dime la verdad.

Rebecca puso ojos en blanco —Billy y yo los encontramos besándose en la cocina, insistí que pararan o se iban a arrepentir… pero como siempre, no me hicieron caso y entonces se subieron a este cuarto y bueno, espero que Redfield tome anticonceptivos o Chris tendrá que ayudarle a Claire a comprar una cunita —la sonrisa de la chica Chambers era sublime y Steve sólo se puso pálido.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó—. ¿Chris lo supo?

—Steve, ¿no me prestaste atención? Te dije que ellos creen que estás en tu casa y que Claire está sola, ellos se subieron a dormir antes porque hoy es miércoles y tienen trabajo, al igual que tú.

—Oh demonios… que se encargue Alfred por hoy, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar —dijo frotándose la sien—. ¿Y tú no debes ir a salvar vidas?

—Por si no lo recuerdas mis días libres son miércoles y sábados.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Deja de maldecir, pensé que querías a Claire —mencionó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

—La amo —confesó el pelirrojo—. Pero no era así como debía pasar, yo… quería hacer las cosas bien, por una vez con ella.

—Steve —la mirada de Rebecca era intensa—. Si quieres hacer las cosas bien, entonces hazlas y deja de reprenderte. Te traje ropa que dejaste en la casa de Piers cuando festejamos y como de costumbre te embriagaste. Báñate y vístete, estoy preparando café —ordenó la chica.

—Bien —Steve hizo caso, tomó la ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño.

**III**

Ada escuchaba la animada música mexicana que sonaba en una de las trajineras de al lado. Habían decidido ir a ese pequeño lago del que tanto habían escuchado hablar, tomaron un taxi y, a pesar de que el taxista se perdió y pidiera indicaciones, llegaron a otro de sus lugares turísticos para visitar.

—Pienso que esto se volteará en cualquier momento —comentó Leon agarrándose disimuladamente de los barandales de la pequeña embarcación.

—Tranquilo guapo —le dijo Ada tocando el cabello rubio masculino—. Esto se llama "Lupita" no "Titanic", además eres más guapo que Jack.

—Y tú más hermosa que Rose —la abrazó por la cintura y entonces tiró de ella para que se acomodara sentándose en sus piernas.

Él hundió su nariz en el cuello femenino —Me gusta como hueles.

—Es el perfume que me regalaste hace poco, va muy bien conmigo.

El atardecer se acercaba lentamente y parecía que el ambiente era perfecto, no había mucha gente allí, sólo algunas personas residentes del país y una que otra familia turista, no necesariamente estadounidense.

Ada se recargó en Leon y lo abrazó lentamente, como ella estaba encima de él la cabeza del rubio le quedaba a la altura de su pecho así que la atrajo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Leon…

Él sólo hizo un ruido a forma de interrogación, estaba disfrutando de la vista y sobretodo de la compañía.

—Gracias por haber venido —confesó la asiática.

Leon alzó la cabeza para verla y notó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alegría.

—Yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si allí decides escapar.

Ella rio levemente y lo besó — ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó. Esa pregunta era algo que quería decirle al hombre desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—Eres en lo que más confío, hoy y siempre.

Ahora él fue quien inició el beso, los momentos perfectos entre ellos jamás terminarían.

**IV**

Leon miraba a su novia desvestirse para ponerse su cómoda pijama, recorrió el cuerpo blanquecino con sus ojos celestes y detalló algunas cosas que antes había visto, como pequeños lunares en los costados del abdomen de la chica o en la espalda baja. Disimuladas pecas en los hombros de la joven mujer y una que otra manchita común en las personas. Pero de repente se encontró pensativo, a pesar de que él conocía todo el cuerpo de ella y su carácter fuerte, se dio cuenta de que no conocía nada de su pasado. Si bien la chica le había llegado a decir que sus estudios los concluyó aquí –o más bien eso decía en su currículo– no sabía nada más de ella.

—Ada —llamó la atención de la mujer que ya vestía su pijama y se acercaba a la cama para dormir.

—Dime —se acostó de costado para mirar al rubio que estaba medio acostado leyendo el periódico de ahí o mejor dicho: tratando de descifrar lo que decía.

—Nunca te lo he preguntado, porque pensé que algún día me contarías —comenzó a hablar—. Pero no puedo aguantar el preguntarte, ¿y tu familia?

Para Ada fue como si le arrojaran un balde de agua helada, no le gustaba habar de aquel tema y ahora Leon lo sacaba a colación. Aunque sinceramente no lo culpaba, ella entendía que a veces tanto misterio resultaba ser hartante.

—En china, al menos su tumba.

Leon se sorprendió un poco ante esta revelación, sabía lo independiente que llegaba a ser la mujer y pensaba que quizá sólo se había marchado de su casa hace tiempo, pero jamás imaginó que ellos estarían muertos —Lo siento, yo…

Pero la asiática no dejó que siguiera hablando —Mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña, casi no la recuerdo. Me críe con mi padre, pero él ya era un hombre grande, y se enfermaba a menudo, pero aun así tenía que trabajar para mantenernos y para costear mis estudios —contaba ella mirando a un punto específicos de la habitación como si estuviera recordando cosas, él notaba que su chica hablaba con devoción de su padre—. Finalmente el cansancio lo venció y falleció, sin embargo logró dejarme una buena cantidad de dinero, y con una beca que saqué en la escuela pude trasladarme para Estados Unidos y finalizar mis estudios. Después te conocí.

—Al parecer fue un gran hombre —dijo Leon mirándola fijamente.

—Lo fue —no comentó nada más del asunto y se recostó.

Él la abrazó fuertemente queriendo brindarle el cariño que quizá su padre ya no le pudo brindar desde que se murió, ahora entendía porque ella era tan independiente y a pesar de que se crió con un hombre ella adopto la elegancia y porte de una verdadera dama. Había bastantes cosas en la vida de Wong que tal vez le faltaban por descubrir.

**V**

Ambos se levantaron muy temprano, su vuelo de regreso saldría pronto. Lamentablemente las dos semanas que habían pasado juntos volaron y ahora tenían que regresar a su país residente, pero prometieron volver y, en su mente, Leon se imaginó regresando con una pequeña en brazos de la asiática y ambos con una sortija en su dedo anular como prueba de su cariño. Sería perfecto.

El regreso fue tranquilo y llegaron a la ciudad en la tarde, así que decidieron irse al apartamento de Leon para descansar. El rubio abrió la puerta y se detuvo de improvisto haciendo que Ada, quien miraba la jaula de milenka, chocara con su espalda.

— ¿Leon?

De repente escucharon muchas voces dentro del lugar y Steve jaló a Leon para saludarlo y darle un abrazo de bienvenida — Hermano… ¿y mis regalos?

Leon rodó los ojos —Nunca cambias —dijo dándole una bolsa con lo que pidió.

Ada se acercó y también fue muy bien recibida, especialmente por Steve que ya la consideraba como a una hermana.

Los amigos de Leon habían preparado para ellos una comida de bienvenida, así que el ambiente fue muy ameno y les platicaron muchas cosas que habían visto en México. Esta vez sólo los amigos más cercanos de Leon fueron: Steve, Claire y Sherry. Cabe aclarar que el suceso entre Steve y Claire quedó resuelto, ya que con ayuda de Rebecca lograron vestir a la pelirroja, cuya borrachera fue tan grande que parecía muerta, cuando ella despertó no recordó absolutamente nada del suceso, cosa que alivió a Steve y mucho más al ver el paquete de un condón botado. Al menos aun ebrio había tenido precaución de cuidarse.

—Entonces, ¿ya aprendiste a bailar? Porque siempre has tenido 5 pies izquierdos —se burló Claire.

—En realidad los tiene —mencionó la asiática rememorando cómo el día en que decidieron ir a un antro el rubio mostró que definitivamente no sabe bailar.

Después de casi tres horas de pura charla Steve se levantó para ir al baño, las dos mujeres se miraron cómplices y a la pareja le dio una pésima espina.

—Les tenemos una sorpresa —inició Sherry.

— ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? —cuestionó Ada.

Claire se acercó a Leon y le dio una cajita color negro, él la miró ceñudo y la abrió percatándose que era un anillo de compromiso de oro con una piedrita color rojo como adorno.

Steve entonces regresó de nuevo a la sala con una gran carpeta y la dejó en la mesa abriéndola.

—Si están de acuerdo la boda se celebraría en un mes, más o menos. Estos son todos los salones que hemos analizado minuciosamente para ustedes —dijo Steve sonriente.

—No sabíamos muy bien tus gustos Ada, pero notamos que te encanta el rojo, es por eso que el anillo es así —comentó Sherry viendo la cajita que Leon sostenía.

Ambos estaban impresionados y no tenían habla.

—Chris nos recomendó mucho un salón que visitó en una reunión de su trabajo, dice que es accesible y que tiene muy buen servicio —habló Claire al notar que la pareja estaba anonadada.

—A mí me gustó éste —Sherry cambió de páginas la carpeta hasta encontrar la deseada—. Tiene una linda fuente en su patio principal.

Ada carraspeó — ¿Una… boda?

—Sí, la de ustedes —Los tres amigos sonrieron, y a pesar de su impresión Leon también lo hizo.

—Nos vamos a casar —murmuró el rubio y Ada volteó a verlo.

—Leon —intentó articular palabra.

— ¡Nos vamos a casar! —exclamó con más fuerza y volteó a ver a sus amigos—. Ustedes sí que son los mejores.

Sherry y Claire se levantaron para abrazarlo y él también hizo lo mismo. Steve se acercó a Ada quien examinaba un punto desconocido del suelo.

— ¿No es lo que quieres, verdad? —preguntó Steve.

—No es lo que merezco —corrigió Ada—. No sé si estoy lista para esto.

—Sé que lo quieres, y él te ama a ti… basta con verle la cara de felicidad a ese imbécil —dijo sonriente.

— ¿Tú lo crees?

— ¿Ada Wong insegura de sí misma? No lo creo…

Ella se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta de que Steve había descubierto su pensamiento. Vio la cajita que había sido puesta en la mesa y la agarró examinando con cuidado el anillo, volteó a ver a Leon, quien se había dedicado a observarla cuando sus amigas terminaron de felicitarlo, y sonrió ladinamente —Nos vamos a casar, guapo.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>UNAM, orgullosamente estudiante de ahí :')

**Nota final de la autora: **¿Qué? ¿Boda? ¿Tan rápido? Interesante. Estuvo muy leve el capítulo y para nuestra buena suerte ya está empezando a adelantarse el siguiente capítulo en el cual voy a llorar de la emoción como buena fangirl.

Les quiero contar también que ya tengo el título de la secuela, ¿secuela? Sí, secuela. Yo sé qué están pensando: Pero si todavía no terminas de escribir esto... peeeeero, pues no importa. Habrá secuela.

Y como les había mencionado hice un facebook -siempre sí será una página- porque creo que me será muy incómodo estar abriendo y cerrando dos perfiles, así que prefiero hacer una página para que estemos más tiempecito en contacto y hablemos de muchas cosas bonitas. La dirección:

www . facebook . com Metamorphored (sin espacios)

Si no la encuentran búsquen Butterfly Scarlatte y les aparecerá :D sino, me avisan Cx Aún no hay nada porque recién la hice, pero pronto la estaré utilizando.

Los quiero muchísimo *3*

_Fer._


	11. Capítulo 11: Te propongo un trato

**Nota principal de la autora: **¡Hoooooooola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y bueno, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero tuve tarea y un examen muy pesado que no me dejó dormir durante noches enteras, algunas personas no duermen por amor... yo no duermo por la escuela. Jajajaja. Bueno, eso fue terrible. Pero por fin vino la trama y ay, ay, ay. Mejor no les hago spoilers.

**Reviews time:**

**MissHarperWong27.- **Hola linda ¿cómo estás? ¿verdad que sí es increíble que haya aceptado? Pero de alguna manera puede que se entienda un poco el que quiera por fin formalizar algo. Creo que a todos nos llega ese momento, y más teniendo amigos como ellos, la verdad es que me recuerdan mucho a mi grupito de amigos -en donde tabmbién somos 4 y somo relocos jejeje- Siempre los tomo en cuenta porque yo no sé que sería de mi sin ti y sin todos mis bellos lectores TuT *llora de felicidad* Espero que disfrutes mucho el cap ;) está más largo, muajajaj. Por cierto me ha gustado mucho estar más en contacto contigo!

**Aeon4ever (Antonella).- **¡Hola bonita! Tu review siempre me saca una enorme sonrisota, y sí Cleve está presente xD creo que todos estamos esperando el momento en que se casen, jajajajaja. Son tan hermosos que wow, yo también imaginarlo me hace querer seguir y seguir, así que no te preocupes porque esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! Un beso enorme!

**josepast378.- **Holaaa o/ ay, muchísimas gracias por tu review, por fin Ada tomó iniciativa... aunque en realidad fue por causa de los entrometidos amigos de Leon, jejeje, pero era el empujoncito que necesitaba. Espero leerte pronto.

**Nuemenos.- **Lupita está presente, jajajajaja. Yo también ando más cerca de Xochimilco, de hecho estoy un poco más cerca que tú, jejeje (ENEO) así que se podría decir que fuimos vecinas. Ese Luis es todo un loquillo, pero como dije en un principio... es uno de los personajes que mejor me cae, por cabrón precisamente. Jajajaja, ya se verá qué anda planeando el inútil. Lo que le pasa a Milenka ya se verá aquí. La personalidad de Steve me gusta tanto, porque él es como un niño todavía, un niño que le gusta jugar y hacer travesuras, me encanta y lo amo, aunque sea un pillín de primera y Claire *tiene el mejor sexo de su vida, se le olvida* bad luck Claire. Es posible, es posible... ya veremos en un futuro.

**frozenheart7.- **Muchísimas gracias linda, te mando un abrazo.

**aki38.- **Jejejeje, mira lo importante es que hay salud y habrá secuela xD Espero que disfrutes el cap!

**Anuk282.-** Eres especial :D Me encanta fangirlear con fangirls como tú :DD Y qué felicidad que te esté gustando mi historia, me haces sentir especial a mí. Muchas gracias por leer y por tan bonitas palabras, espero leerte por acá también. Un beso!

Y muchas gracias a todos los demás lectores, los quiero mucho.

**México, D.F., 15 de Marzo del 2015. 9:20 ****PM.**

* * *

><p>Te propongo un trato.<p>

**I**

Ada Wong no podía creer lo que había dicho hace unos escasos segundos, ¿ella había aceptado una boda? ¿Su boda? ¿Por qué? Aún podía retractarse, pero… ¿En verdad quería echarse para atrás? Ya no podía imaginar sus días sin Leon Scott Kennedy.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró lentamente, sus emociones de repente se habían disparado haciendo que dijera cosas que ni en sus más locos sueños creyó decir. Nunca le había gustado eso del matrimonio o pertenecer atado a alguien permanentemente, pero el mirar a los ojos a ese hombre de porte admirable y que le hacía sobrellevar sus días en su máxima felicidad hizo que sin más dijera que sí. Y es que su corazón había dado un fuerte palpitar al verlo sonreír y pudo leer en su mirada la ansiedad que sentía él de que lo aceptara, la anhelación de la familia que él siempre quiso según le había contado varias veces, la esperanza de tener su vida, ya adulta, convertida en una estable pareja junto con la asiática.

—Ada… —El rubio se acercó hacia ella, y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Steve tomó la cajita que Ada tenía hacía unos momentos y se la entregó a Leon —Imaginen que no estamos aquí —sonrió ampliamente—. Es más, nosotros nos retiramos por un momento.

— ¿Qué? Pero yo quiero… —la pelirroja fue interrumpida por Steve que la empujó levemente.

—Dejemos a los tórtolos solitos —susurró el pelirrojo estando muy cerca se Claire, lo cual hiso que esta se sonrojara y desviara la mirada para, que por nerviosismo, jalar a Sherry y llevarla también con ella.

Ella asintió mirando a Steve y al mismo tiempo jalando a Sherry quien simplemente había decidido quedarse callada al ver la escena que estaban protagonizando ambos pelirrojos. Una sonrisa burlona surcó sus labios al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga, decidió apresurar el paso y terminó dando pequeños empujoncitos sus dos amigos para que se fueran al pasillo a la recámara de visitas que tenía el departamento del ojiazul.

Ada y Leon presenciaron todo el espectáculo de ellos y solamente sonrieron para después volverse a mirar fijamente.

El rubio suspiró y tomó la mano de asiática para acercar su cuerpo al de él — ¿Estás completamente segura?

—La verdad no —confesó la mujer—. Pero quiero apostar definitivamente por ti, yo… no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú.

Leon sonrió y la besó castamente —Te amo —y pronunciando esas palabras le colocó el precioso anillo en su dedo anular.

El compromiso estaba oficialmente hecho.

**II**

Luis Sera miraba su impecable oficina deslumbrar y suspiró, estaba tan satisfecho con su vida. Era uno de los empresarios más populares en España y ahora se encontraba en Estados Unidos expandiendo su empresa comercial y sus planes estaban saliendo de maravilla. Si alguien de niño le hubiera dicho que lograría todo esto le hubiera pateado el trasero para que dejara de decir tonterías. Él nunca fue hijo de familia con un apellido reconocido o respetado, sus padres debían trabajar largas jornadas para poder llevar una cena decente a su hogar y comprarle lo necesario para su escuela, con el tiempo Luis entendió que debía aprender a moverse y a conseguir influencias para que estas lo ayudaran a un futuro. Desde niño supo que los empresarios manejaban el mundo, él quiso ser uno de ellos, pero a cómo veía su vida en aquel tiempo lo consideraba imposible, y sin embargo lo logró.

Logró sacar una carrera universitaria y ver el reflejo de la felicidad plena en el rostro de sus padres, ahora ellos vivían cómodamente en una bonita casa en el campo de su país natal. Siempre dijo que les iba a recompensar todo el esfuerzo que hicieron por él, las largas desveladas, el cansancio y escuchar los gritos de los jefes, pues a él le tocó varias veces escuchar a estas personas cuando lo llegaban a llevar a sus jornadas laborales.

Siempre contó con el apoyo de esas dos personas, a pesar de no ser su hijo biológico ellos lo amaron como si en verdad lo fueran; ahora su vida iba mejorando con cada decisión que tomaba.

Miró el reloj, ya era la hora acordada y entonces escuchó dos golpes en la puerta de su limpia oficina.

Ada entró con cara de pocos amigos decidida a llegar al grano y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio —Bien, estoy aquí. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Buenos días, Ada preciosa ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? —preguntó cortesmente ignorando la gélida mirada de la asiática.

—No tengo tiempo, Sera —comentó impaciente.

—Bien —él sonrió y se sirvió una copa de whisky—. Pero no tienes por qué estar de malas preciosa, no hago esto con afán de molestarte, al contrario… considéralo como un favor.

Ada puso los ojos en blanco —Si no lo hicieras con el afán de molestarme entonces simplemente no te hubieras metido.

—Ada, Ada… yo sé más de lo que crees, yo estaba presente cuando los acontecimientos pasaron. Sé perfectamente qué clase de hombre era Derek, así que de alguna manera yo también lo hubiera…

La mujer se levantó y caminó decidida hasta él —Yo no lo asesiné, ni tampoco Muller tiene nada que ver en esto.

Luis sonrió —Escuché que te vas a casar, aunque por si no lo has pensado… si la noticia se hace pública es cuestión de segundos para que te arresten.

—Eso ya lo sé, por eso estoy impidiendo que se sepa.

—Lo que te ofrezco es limpiar tu nombre y el del chico, desaparecer sus órdenes de aprehensión definitivamente —el español se sentó y se recargó en su escritorio, yendo al grano.

Wong también se sentó escuchándolo atentamente — ¿Cómo?

—Tengo ciertos contactos preciosa… una empresa a veces tiene problemas legales y es bueno conocer a personas influyentes. Además, la orden de arresto que se efectuó en China ya se hiso también en Estados Unidos.

La mujer de ojos color aceituna arrugo el entrecejo —Y tengo que creerte porque…

—Soy tu única vía de escape —completó—. La policía de China no puede encontrarlos, ahora saben que obviamente abandonaron el continente, así que lo más lógico que se les ocurrió fue hacer la denuncia internacional. Fue una suerte que viajaras antes de que la noticia llegara a los aeropuertos.

—El caso de Simmons había sido suspendido —comentó Ada.

—Fue suspendido, pero alguien se quejó de la poca eficiencia de la "justicia" así que decidieron reabrirlo.

Ada se recargó en la silla y cruzó las contorneadas piernas — ¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio de probar mi inocencia?

Luis sonrió —Te puedo pedir muchas cosas.

La mujer rio con autosuficiencia — ¿Quieres un revolcón? Lamento reiterarte que estoy comprometida. Piensa en otra cosa.

Sera chasqueó la lengua —Ahora respetas la vida en pareja, es increíble lo que Kennedy pudo revolucionar en ti —dijo sorprendido—. Entonces déjame pensar y te aviso después.

Ada se levantó para retirarse —No soy la Ada Wong que algún día llegó a aparecer junto a Simmons en periódicos amarillistas. Has todo lo posible por darnos tiempo, nosotros también estamos buscando la manera de salir de esto.

— ¿Buscando a la ex esposa? Oh, ella ya ha sido vista en las afueras del norte de Raccoon. Se tiñó el cabello de rubio, pero el color de sus ojos no los puede cambiar y además… sigue teniendo la misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre. Radames es inconfundible.

La mujer no perdió más el tiempo y salió rápidamente del edificio para llamar a una persona.

—Muller.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con tono malhumorado desde la otra línea.

—En las afueras del norte de Raccoon, mujer rubia y mismo color de ojos. Esa es.

—Carla… voy en seguida. Tú vuelve a tu trabajo.

—No, yo iré.

— ¿Quieres que Kennedy sospeche? Al diablo, te avisaré cualquier información —colgó.

Wong guardó su móvil y se subió a su carro para regresar a su trabajo. Supuestamente había salido por unas cosas que necesitaba en casa, volvió a sacar su móvil para revisarlo, cosa que no hizo por la prisa de avisarle a Jake, y se dio cuenta de que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de su novio. Suspiró, debía calmarse por el momento. Luis le había dado una vía de escape muy buena, aunque aún se preguntaba qué es lo que él querría a cambio, fuera lo que fuese y que ella aceptara lo haría, todo con tal de vivir en paz de una vez por todas.

**III**

Leon escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse y vio el elegante caminar de la mujer que ahora era su prometida.

—Te tardaste —protestó el rubio acercándose a ella.

—No encontraba unas cosas que necesitaba para la cocina —se excusó.

— ¿Tienes problemas? —preguntó.

Ada estaba vacilando cuando escuchó la palabra _problemas —_ ¿Problemas?

—Sí, con la cocina.

—Uh, no para nada… no son importantes —sonrió ladinamente—. Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Y aunque Leon se refería a algo tan trivial como la cocina, ella se refería a la confrontación que ahora ocurriría con su pasado.

—Te ves muy tensa, amor —se acercó preocupado—. No me digas que estás nerviosa por la boda.

Ada vio la sonrisa del rubio dibujada en su rostro y ella también realizó esa acción.

—Puede que sea eso —dijo para tranquilizarlo—. Sinceramente no sé cómo llevar una vida en matrimonio.

—Oh, eso es muy sencillo —la tomó de la mano y la guio a la silla del escritorio en donde él se sentó para sentar a la mujer encima—. Seguimos tal y como ahora, nos confiaremos todo… seremos uno.

Ada sonrió y lo abrazó, pero fue para que él no viera su mirada culpable… la mujer le había preguntado una vez si confiaba en ella y él le dijo que sí, él le contó toda su vida, ella sabía absolutamente todo de él. Pero a Leon le faltaban muchas cosas por conocer de ella, muchos detalles de su vida en la infancia y adolescencia. Sabía que debía contárselos algún día, y estaba segura que pronto llegaría ese momento, lo intuía.

**IV**

Steve tomaba el café que Ada le acababa de ofrecer, había ido a ver a Leon pero él tuvo que salir a una reunión de emergencia, así que ambos aprovecharon el tiempo para platicar del viaje a México, pues el pelirrojo quería escuchar la opinión de asiática. Luego él le contó su pequeña aventura con cierta pelirroja.

—Eso fue lo que pasó con Claire —suspiró el hombre dejando la tasa en el escritorio.

—Bueno… ¿En verdad la quieres?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?—se quejó Steve.

Ada lo miró seria —Porque te muestras indeciso, me has dicho que la quieres pero… yo no veo que pongas riendas a tu vida y le digas de una vez lo que sientes.

—Es que… ¡conozco a Claire desde años! Y si…

—Eres un cobarde —lo interrumpió

—Sé que estoy pidiendo tu opinión, pero tú también lo eres.

Ella se quedó completamente seria —Estamos hablando de ti.

—Sí, pero también quiero saber ¿Cuándo le piensas decir la verdad a Leon? —ambos se miraban fijamente—. Ada… yo te quiero, te he llegado a apreciar mucho, pero Leon… él es mi hermano. No quiero que sufra y menos por tu culpa, confiaste en mí y lo agradezco, pero creo que es justo que lo sepa ahora que están comprometidos.

Por primera vez en muchos años Ada Wong bajó la mirada. Él tenía razón. Pronto se casaría y su prometido debería conocer su historia, justo lo que había estado pensando en la tarde. Pero la verdad es que el miedo le paralizaba la lengua y el tener ese sentimiento era poco común en ella.

A veces odiaba el haberle tenido tanta confianza a Steve como para contarle su historia, pero si no lo hubiera hecho sentiría que se iba a ahogar.

—Lo haré pronto —terminó el tema—. ¿Qué harás con Claire?

Steve captó que Ada se empezó a frustrar y que por eso regresó al tema original, decidió no martirizarla más.

—Necesito tu ayuda femenina.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Llegar a su casa organizando una pijamada para que mientras nos peinamos y ponemos mascarillas me diga qué siente por ti? —ironizó la asiática—. Ya todos sabemos que los dos se quieren

—Pero… podrías utilizar la pijamada —sonrió Steve.

—Vete ya Burnside, tienes trabajo —Ada le dio un golpecito con un folder que sostenía.

El río —Me armaré de valor… así que hazlo tú también.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza —Eres imposible.

Él estiró su mano —Es un trato.

Ada suspiró, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, su intuición nunca fallaba —Es un trato —estrechó su mano con la masculina.

—Bien, ahora me voy antes de que el señor "Yo no celo a Ada, pero ni se te ocurra respirar cerca de ella" llegue.

—Ya vete —dijo riendo y rolando los ojos.

Él se tomó lo que quedaba de café —Por cierto, te quedó muy bueno… ahora sé por qué Leon no te suelta.

Después se fue dejando sola a Ada con sus pensamientos que a decir verdad, eran un completo desastre.

**V**

El fin de semana había llegado y una nueva celebración se avecinaba para el matrimonio Redfield, que para darles una buena noticia a todos sus amigos, organizó otra reunión a la que no podían faltar ninguno de sus amigos más allegados.

—Seguramente Jill está embarazada —había dicho la asiática cuando Leon le comentó que el sábado tendrían una reunión en la casa Redfield por una buena nueva.

—No creo… tal vez sólo se vayan de viaje —contradijo Leon—. La última vez también hicieron una reunión para avisar que se irían a Francia.

—Leon… Jill está embarazada —retomó su palabra la bella mujer que vestía un sencillo vestido rojo que llegaba centímetros arriba de las rodillas y un escote en forma de V bastante pronunciado, pero se le veía fenomenal a Ada, también era ceñido en la cintura y de la cadera hacia abajo era un poco esponjoso. Kennedy se lo había comprado la otra vez que salieron a un centro comercial.

— ¿Apostamos? —retó el rubio con una mirada seductora.

Ella sonrio terminando de colocarse el labial que hacia juego con su tenue maquillaje — ¿Qué quieres apostar, guapo?

Leon la atrajo por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo masculino —Te quedarás encerrada en mi cuarto, conmigo… durante 24 horas seguidas.

—Tengo que alimentar a milenka —sonrió de lado Wong—. Recuerda que…

—Va a tener gatitos… de quién sabe qué gato.

—Eso pasa por prestarte más atención a ti que a ella —replicó divertida.

—Tú no sabes educar a tu gata, cuando tengamos una hija no saldrá con amigos hasta que consiga un trabajo estable y pueda sustentarse por sí misma.

Ella arqueó una ceja —Oh, así que eres todo un autoritario.

—Cuido lo que es mío —le dio un beso—. ¿Qué apuestas tú?

—Uhm, me llevarás a ver el ballet que está en la sala de convenciones de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué? Pero ya fuimos —el rubio parecía que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.

—Me gustó mucho, así que iremos de nuevo —le guiñó el ojo—. Tengo que ver qué me pondré ese día.

Leon la cargó y por inercia ella enredó sus torneadas piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y rodeó su cuello masculino con sus finos brazos.

—Eres una mujer malvada —dijo el hombre besándola con mucha pasión.

—Amor… no podemos llegar tarde —suspiró Ada sintiendo los húmedos besos de él en su cuello—. Tú mismo dijiste que no podemos faltar.

Él gruñó y la bajó molesto, tenía razón. Chris enfatizó en que no podían faltar o serían ganado muerto.

—Cuando lleguemos no te salvas —advirtió el rubio.

—Los bebés van después del matrimonio —comentó burlona acomodándose de nuevo el vestido, que hábilmente, Kennedy ya había desabrochado.

El rubio sonrió pensando en la favorable imagen de un futuro prometedor con la mujer que tenía enfrente, tomó su chamarra y el abrigo de su prometida para dirigirse al auto y despedirse amigablemente de Enrico, el portero quién ahora también sabía del compromiso entre ellos dos y que gratamente los había felicitado. Steve se había encargado de informar a la gente que los conocía.

Leon manejó hasta la residencia de Chris y Jill, en donde estos ya los esperaban al igual que sus demás amigos que habían llegado con anterioridad: Rebecca, Claire, Piers, Steve y Sherry quien había llevado a Jake nuevamente, pero el chico tenía doble intención de estar en aquel lugar, tenía que contarle a Ada sobre la mujer que estuvo observando durante toda la semana.

—Hemos llegado —anunció el rubio saludando a todos y siendo imitado por su bella mujer.

—Ya nos contaron acerca de su compromiso —comentó Chris dándole unos golpes leves en la espalda a Knnedy en modo de felicitación.

—Tuve que rogarle durante horas —se quejó Leon mirando a Ada quien sólo le dio una mirada acusadora.

—Nos da mucho gusto que decidan formar una familia —dijo Jill sonriendo a los prometidos.

—Gracias a ambos —sonrió Ada de lado, como demostrando que no importaba mucho eso, pero la verdad es que tener el reconocimiento de los amigos del ojiazul la hacía muy feliz.

—Estoy ansiosa por saber lo que nos tienen qué decir —Rebecca se acercó a las dos parejas abrazando a Jill por los hombros.

Valentine sonrió —No comas ansias Becky, recuerda que lo bueno siempre debe esperar. Pero, a propósito, me dijo el Dr. Edward que te vio saliendo la otra vez con cierto compañero de Helena —Jill le guiñó el ojo como marcando complicidad y Chambers se sonrojó levemente.

—Bueno, últimamente hemos… platicado mucho, nos llevamos bien —admitió con timidez la chica—. Me ha dado detalles muy bonitos y es muy caballeroso conmigo a pesar de que se ve como un rufián.

Jill le dio un codazo y Ada sonrió picaramente.

—Creo que pronto tendremos una parejita nueva por aquí —mencionó la mujer de Chris.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Deben ser Helena y Billy —comentó Claire dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Momentos después entraron los antes mencionados con una cara un tanto seria pero saludando a todos, seguramente tenían estrés en su trabajo.

—Chicos, gracias por venir —dijo Chris cuando todos estuvieron reunidos—. Hace ya varios años que conozco a mi bella esposa, y hace unos cuantos que estoy felizmente casado con ella.

—Va a decir que está embarazada —susurró Ada en el oído de su novio.

—Va a decir que se van de viaje —contestó Kennedy también en un susurro.

—Por eso quiero anunciar esta magnífica noticia de la cual nos enteramos en la semana —Chris tomó la mano de su esposa—. Queremos compartir con ustedes la feliz noticia.

Valentine lo miró sonriente y después al grupo de amigos que tenían en frente —Vamos a ser padres.

Un silencio se hiso presente para después hacerse escuchar el grito de una Claire emocionada, la exclamación de sorpresa de Sherry, Rebecca y Helena y un felicidades de todos los demás.

—Te lo dije —dijo sonriendo de lado la asiática.

Leon hizo una mueca —Podemos catafixiar tu apuesta.

—Yo creo que no —Ada rio al ver la cara de berrinche de Leon.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y decidió acercarse a Jill para felicitarla al igual que Leon lo hizo con Chris.

La dicha que tenía el matrimonio de compartir la noticia se hacía notar y todos los presentes no paraban de felicitarlos y hablar del tema, desde si sería niño o niña hasta qué nombre deberían figurar como opciones, color de cuarto, cuna, juguetes, ropita etc.

—Qué bien que ya habrán niños, sinceramente nuestra generación ya se está haciendo vieja —comentó Steve bromeando.

— ¡Hey! Yo me siento más joven que nunca —replicó Sherry bebiendo el contenido del vaso que sostenía.

—Y me imagino que mi cuñadita con esta noticia se siente mucho más joven —dijo Claire abrazando a la esposa de su hermano.

—Pero ahora también habrá un nuevo matrimonio, espero que se apresuren para que mi hijo tenga un amigo con quién jugar —sonrió a Chris viendo a Leon quien sostenía a Ada de la cintura.

—Tendrás que aguantarte un tiempo más —respondió el rubio sonriente.

Ada también sonrió y después de esa charla le susurró a Leon que debía ir al baño, le dio una fugaz mirada a Jake quien entendió lo que le quiso decir, y calculando más o menos el tiempo él también le dijo a Sherry que tenía que ir al cuarto de baño.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso en donde Ada lo esperaba cruzada de brazos hasta el final del pasillo.

—La encontré —anunció Muller en tono serio pero con un tinte grato.

Ada asintió — ¿Conoces a Luis Sera?

—He escuchado hablar de él por Burnside, es un español ¿no es así?

—Me ha dicho que él puede cancelar nuestras órdenes de arresto y limpiar nuestros nombres.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño pero esperanzado.

—Sólo me dijo que tiene contactos —respondió la mujer—. También me dijo que la denuncia se ha hecho internacional, Estados Unidos decidió tomar el caso.

— ¿Qué? Mierda, maldición.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren. Ellos ya tienen retratos hablados de nuestros rostros.

— ¡Debemos ir por esa maldita perra en ese instante!

—Baja la voz —le órdeno mantiendo la calma, pues ella también estaba algo alterada.

—Esa zorra no puede andar como si nada mientras nosotros estamos escondiéndonos como ratas.

—Y puedes decirme, ¿cómo es que haremos que confiese? —cuestionó la mujer de ojos color aceituna—. Porque dudo que ella se entregue solita.

Jake suspiró pesadamente.

—Le pedí tiempo a Luis, él hará todo lo posible.

— ¿Y qué demonios quiere a cambio?

—Me quería a mi, pero lo mandé al demonio —mencionó Ada colocando una mano en su cintura—. Aun así debemos estar preparados para lo que sea que pida.

El chico iba a responder cuando escuchó pisadas en las escaleras —Alguien viene.

Ada se metió rápidamente al baño de nuevo y él se recargó en la pared fingiendo estar esperando desde hace varios minutos.

—Muller —el hombre que pronunció su nombre se acercó—. ¿Aun no sale Ada?

—Como puedes apreciar… no —dijo obviando lo más evidente—. Ya se me pasaron las ganas de entrar, te veo abajo.

Leon vio como Jake se alejaba, y luego escuchó la puerta del baño y la mujer de rojo salió dándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Tarde mucho? Lo lamento, estaba retocando mi maquillaje.

—Está bien, pensé que tenías dificultades con algo —le tomó una mano—. Vamos.

Ambos bajaron para reunirse con los demás.

Pasaron un par de horas.

Helena suspiró pesadamente odiando por primera vez en muchos años su trabajo y se acercó a Chris y a Jill —Lamento mucho lo que estoy por hacer —ellos la miraron extrañamente y ella volteó a ver a Leon—. Pero lo siento más por ti Leon, pero ya no puedo encubrirlo.

Ada miró fijamente a la castaña y todo pasó como en cámara lenta: Helena sacó su reglamentaria en su departamente policiaco al mismo tiempo que Billy lo hiso y ambos apuntaron a sus dos objetivos.

Billy con voz firme enunció lo que Ada nunca hubiera querido escuchar —Ada Wong y Jake Muller, quedan arrestados por el asesinato de Derek C. Simmons.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**VI**

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Helena?! —el grito de Leon alterado hiso que la castaña que le apuntaba a su prometida titubeara pero se mantuvo firme.

Rebecca corrió al lado de Billy y le tomó el brazo —Billy basta, esto debe ser un error.

—Becca, suéltame —pidió Coen tranquilamente quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Jake.

Jake Muller estaba inmóvil, con la mirada seria y desafiaba al policía. Sherry estaba impactada y ni siquiera podía moverse o artícular palabra, el hecho de que estuvieran amenazando a alguien tan importante como el chico que había conocido en una cafetería cualquiera.

—Hey chicos, vamos a calmarnos un poco —dijo Chris alterado y preocupado—. No es necesario el uso de armas.

Jill trataba de calmarse y Claire le sostenía la mano.

—Ada, di algo —pidió Leon al ver que su prometida no decía nada ni se resistía.

Ada tragó en seco, y miró a Jake, él la miró y asintió.

—Sherry —el chico volteó a ver a la aludida quien con ojos temorosos reaccionó a su voz—. En la página 142 de tu libro preferido dejé una carta, sería bueno que le echaras un ojo.

Terminando de decir eso, subió los brazos mientras caminaba hacia Billy y entonces el último mencionado lo agarró para ponerle las esposas, fue en ese momento en que hábilmente Jake realizó unos movimientos para aturdir a Coen golpeándolo en el estómago. Todos prestaron atención a estoy y Ada aprovechó para dejar desarmada a Harper. Ambos corrieron a la puerta principal de la casa y salir de ahí, corrieron hasta doblar una esquina y continuar su escape.

Pero Leon corrió detrás de Ada y logró alcanzarla hasta agarrarla de un brazo, mientras que Jake sin percatarse de eso siguió corriendo sin ver si la asiática lo seguía o no.

Ambos se miraron y escucharon los gritos de Billy, quien maldecía para seguir a Muller y que le decía a Helena que ella se hiciera cargo de Wong.

—Ada… por favor.

La mujer enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos — ¿Confías en mí?

—No lo sé, pero quiero apostar por ti —y diciendo eso agarró su mano y salió corriendo con ella, no se detuvo para agarrar su coche, porque tendría que abrir la puerta del garage y eso sería una estúpida pérdida de tiempo. Se limitaron a correr sorprendiendo a los vecinos que pasaban por ahí. Doblaron en otra esquina aprovechando a esconderse detrás de un muro mientras veían que Billy pasaba corriendo y se detenía unos cuantos metros para después patear un bote de basura que estaba por allí en signo de frustración al ver que ambos "delincuentes" se habían escapado. Decidieron seguir cuando se sercioraron que Coen ya se había regresado de nuevo a la casa Redfield.

Helena estaba dispuesta a seguirlos pero una mano la detuvo.

—Steve suéltame —ordenó la policía.

—Los muy malditos se escaparon —anunció el hombre.

La mujer policía se safó furiosa de Steve — ¿Estás loco? Puedes ser culpado por ayudarlos a escapar, ¿en dónde demonios está Leon?

Todos voltearon a buscarlo.

—Seguramente se fue con Ada —puntualizó Claire aun agarrando a Jill con fuerza.

— ¡Helena, Billy! —Chris estaba enfurecido pero eso no les importaba a los dos aludidos—. Entiendo su trabajo, pero tampoco pueden hacer lo que quieran, ni amenazar a nuestros amigos con armas.

— ¡Ellos no son nuestros amigos, entiende! ¡Leon puede estar en peligro con esa mujer! —exaltó la castaña.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Rebecca acercándose a un Billy molesto.

—Esos dos han estado huyendo de la policía de China durante casi dos años —aclaró Coen relajándose un poco al sentir la mano de Chambers en su espalda—. Ellos asesinaron a un hombre que empezaba a marcar tendencia en el mercado Chino.

—Eso no puede ser posible —negó Sherry con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules.

Helena sacó una hoja, la desdobló y leyó a todos —17 de Mayo del 2013, encuentran a Derek C. Simmons muerto en su oficina, y en las descripciones de los presuntos responsables son nada más y nada menos que Ada Wong y Jake Muller, sin embargo en ese tiempo no sabían sus identidades, hasta que alguien los delató y dio sus nombres.

—Pero para cuando se supieron sus nombres ellos ya habían escapado de China —continuó Billy—. El gobierno estatal se la pasó buscando secretamente, no querían hacer la noticia pública, en realidad… aun no se hace pública. Todos creen que Simmons está secuestrado.

—Como Simmons fue influyente en China era innegable para el gobierno que así como así apareciera muerto de repente sin alguien a quien culpar —Helena tomó asiento—. Por eso quieren atraparlos, y Estados Unidos decidió tomar el caso, Billy y yo fuimos uno de los equipos encargados en investigar… cuando nos dieron los nombres y descripciones de ellos… no lo pude creer.

—Pobre Leon —dijo Claire sentándose junto a Helena.

Steve hiso un ruido con su lengua y se acercó a la castaña para quitarle el papel y romperlo en pedazos que después tiró en el bote de basura más cercano.

—Steve sé que es difícil para ti porque le agarraste un cariño especial a Ada, pero ella no es más que una asesina que le puede hacer lo mismo a…

—Ella no le hará nada a Leon, ni se te ocurra pensarlo —la voz grave de él intimidó por un momento a la castaña.

—No puedes defenderla, las pruebas están en su contra.

Steve suspiró y se le quedó viendo a Helena sin decir nada, y así tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al matrimonio que estaba cerca de la puerta —Lamento esto y de nuevo felicidades.

Se retiró.

Ese maldito Luis Sera no había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para aplazar la captura de Ada y Jake, ya hablaría con él, por ahora debía cerciorarse que su casi hermana estuviera bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final de la autora: <strong>Yo sé que pensaron que se iba a acabar en el V, jajajaja. Ay, espero que les haya gustado y próximamente sabremos más a detalle, y ahora ¿Por qué Steve y Luis? ¿Qué tienen que ver? La verdad me encantó la escena final de Leon y Ada, es tan sdjajkdskaldas. Quiero saber su opinión :3

Espero que hayan prestado atención porque hubo un pequeño detalle que influirá en muchas cosas a futuro, no les voy a dar pistas ni nada, sólo presten atención ;)

Lamento si me he tardado últimamente, en verdad perdón, pero les juro que hago todo lo posible por estar avanzando lo más rápido que puedo. Los quiero muchísimo, en verdad. *3*

Nos leemos luego.

_Fer. _


	12. Capítulo 12: Camino al pasado

**Nota de la Autora: **¡HOOOOOOLA! ¿Cómo están todos por acá? Yo estoy en plena felicidad extrema porque por fin las vacaciones de Semana Santa llegaron TuT y ya me hacían falta. Pensaba subir el capítulo ayer en la tarde, peeeero todo el día anduve fuera de casa y al llegar me puse a arreglar mi maleta *suena de fondo: Hoy coy a cambiar, haré mis maletas y dejaré mi vida atrás(8)* Bueno no, jajajaja. Me iré a broncear un poquito *se pone negra* y a pensar en el siguiente capítulo, o más bien cómo ordenarlo.

Gracias infinitas a todos los lectores *3*

**Review time:**

**Nuemenos.- Linda amé tu súper review *u* Jajajajaj, mi mejor amiga también usa esa expresión de: corre en círculos y me da mucha risa siempre xD Wesker tiene su participación momentánea y en este capítulo se verá y también quedará más en claro todo lo relacionado con Carla gemelamalvadadeAda Radames. Jajajajaja, la verdad es que te daré un spoiler no tan spoiler, pero es que Luis guarda un secreto muy grande en relación a Ada, ya no te diré más porque soy mala y me gusta que se muerdan las uñas de las ansias UuUr jejeje. Me dio mucha lástima hacer eso, pero fue para hacer interesante la trama, además de que como policías y amantes de la justicia Helena y Billy tenían que acatar su sentido de "hacer lo correcto" Me encantan los gatos, y tenía tres, pero lena era mi preferida -la gatita en la que inspiré a milenka- pero mi mamá ya no quiere ****más gatos en casa :C Y bueno, para ya no hacertela más de emoción te dejo el siguiente capítulo y espero que te guste muajaja.**

**Romel.- Hola :D Muchas gracias, sí definitivamente algo así siempre le da otro tinte al asunto y ¡qué bueno que les ha agradado cómo quedo! Ese Leon siempre queriéndose salir con las suyas... es inevitable. Jajaja, un saludo ;)**

**Aeon4ever.- ¡Hola mi bonita! ¡No, cómo crees! En este fic creo que lo que más quiero rescatar es lo que una persona puede hacer por alguien que en verdad ama sin importar las consecuencias o lo que haya hecho la otra persona, y bueno con Leon y Ada es simplemente hermoso hacer esa recreación y no los separaría ni por un meteoro gigante. Oh, eso está genial mi niña, espero que luego me pases el link para leerlo ;) y si necesitas algo puedes pedirlo. Eso ya se verá al final, no comas ansias muajaja. Un beso enorme!**

**frozenheart7.- ¡Y la que se seguirá liando! Pero no todo será tan trágico, y bueno, Luis tiene un misterio entre manos que pronto nos enteraremos lo que será esto... ¡Muchas gracias por la recomendación, bonita! Te mando un abrazo fuertísimo.**

**MissHarperWong27.- *Corre hacerle maniobra de RCP y después huye para salvar su vida* Tanta escuela me hace daño, jejejejej. Lo siento, pero me gusta hacer sufrir a mis lectores y luego demostrar que todo está bien xD Awwww, muchas gracias *Llora de felicidad extrema* No te preocupes que yo entiendo lo feo que es quedarse sin Internet, quisiera degollar a los del servicio... grrrr, jajajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo :3 saludos.**

Bueno, sin más qué decir. A leer.

**México D. F., 29 de Marzo del 2015. 01:45 AM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camino al pasado.<strong>

**I**

_Una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en los primeros escalones de la escalera de su hogar, su vista daba directamente a una silueta masculina que suspiraba frustrada mientras contaba moneda por moneda y apartaba ciertas cantidades de dinero para las necesidades básicas de su hogar y de su pequeña de 10 años de edad._

_El hombre, padre de aquella pequeña, se percató que unos dulces ojos color aceituna lo miraban detalladamente y ella ni se inmutó cuando él la volteó a ver._

—_Ven aquí, princesa __—__el hombre le extendió sus brazos y la niña hizo caso yendo hacia él y bajando las escaleras._

— _¿Qué haces papi? __—la mirada curiosa de la niña golpeó al hombre que poseía el mismo color de ojos que su princesa. _

—_Estaba contando dinero mi niña, hay algunas cosas que pagar de la casa, de tu escuela y de tus actividades extra… son muchas cosas —explicó el hombre._

— _¿Y por qué te ves tan triste?_

_Él suspiró —Mi princesa… a tu papá lo han despedido de la compañía por la edad, dicen que ya estoy viejo… a mis 52 años creen que ya soy un inútil. No quiero usar el dinero de mi liquidación porque cuando yo me vaya tengo que dejarte estable._

— _¿A dónde te vas a ir? Tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos —dijo sentándose en sus piernas y mirándolo tristemente—. Yo no necesito nada más si tú estás conmigo._

_El señor Wong la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar, su enfermedad estaba avanzando y lamentablemente el servicio médico que lo atendía dejó de hacerlo al él ser despedido de la empresa._

—_No llores —la pequeña Ada limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter—. Yo voy a crecer y trabajaré para tener eso que parece tan importante para ti que es el dinero y estaremos bien._

_A veces al hombre le costaba trabajo creer que su hija tenía 10 años, ella era una niña muy madura, no se entretenía en juegos con los que las demás niñas lo hacían. Ella prefería leer: leía cuentos, leía revistas culturales, leía sus libros escolares, le leía el periódico a su padre y a él le gustaba escucharla. Hacía 7 años que su esposa y madre de su hija había fallecido en un accidente mientras estaba rumbo a su trabajo, el autobús en el que viajaba chocó contra un camión que llevaba una pipa de gas y su velocidad iba a más de lo debido, y el conductor ya no la pudo manipular en una curva. _

_Ada lloró durante una semana completa, no más, ahora padre e hija debían aprender a vivir solos. _

Leon miró de nuevo su tasa de café recién hecha, le había pedido explicaciones a Ada mientras en un taxi se dirigían al departamento de él para empacar algunas cosas y si era necesario viajar a otro lugar del país.

Ada sabía que debía contarle desde el principio, desde su infancia hasta ese punto del presente. Ella tenía a la pequeña milenka echada en sus piernas –como era fin de semana la asiática normalmente los pasaba con el rubio, así que siempre cargaba con su acompañante– la acariciaba mientras le contaba a su novio cómo empezó su vida, cómo desde pequeña tuvo que empezar a preocuparse por cosas adultas, cómo había perdido a su madre sin tener la esperanza de recuperar sus restos.

—Mi padre siempre fue un gran hombre, y él decía que yo era una princesa que recibiría solamente lo mejor —comentó casi en susurro—. Pero no contó con esto.

—Ada… —el comentario del hombre fue interrumpido por su celular, iba a colgar cuando vio el remitente, era Steve. Lo pensó mucho pero contestó—. Steve, ¿qué ocurre? Sí… estoy con ella. Ella está bien.

La mujer lo miró y suspiró, el pelirrojo procurándola como un hermano mayor. Ella le susurró que si quería él podía ir.

—Pero vienes tú solo ¿verdad? No quiero que Helena o los demás lo sepan… si yo sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan aquí.

—Estoy llegando a tu departamento —dijo Steve estacionando su carro.

—Bien —él colgó—. Si quieres esperar a que estemos solos…

—Steve ya sabe todo —confesó Ada.

Leon frunció el ceño —Espera… Steve sabe todo ¿y yo no?

—Guapo, lo siento. En verdad lo lamento, yo… le tomé mucho cariño a Steve, es como el hermano que hubiera querido cuando niña.

— ¿Y yo qué demonios soy? ¿Acaso no me tenías la suficiente confianza? —espetó con fuerza—. ¿O acaso creías que te denunciaría con la policía?

—Yo confío en ti, pero tenía miedo… miedo de que me repudiaras después.

—Además yo le dije que era mejor esperar y que te lo contara cuando fuera más oportuno —Steve apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Tú? —Leon intentaba decir algo, pero eran tantas cosas que sólo logró balbucear.

—Ada me contó sólo lo más relevante, y le prometí ayudarla… pero jamás creímos que esto llegaría tan lejos. También le recomendé aguardar a que te lo contara, aunque después por desidia ella fue quien no lo hizo.

Leon respiró hondamente tratando de calmarse — ¿Cómo conociste a Simmons? —preguntó mirándola fijamente. Steve se sentó a su lado.

_Seis años transcurrieron hasta que Ada Wong cumplió los 16. En la escuela todos la veían porque simplemente era una belleza misteriosa, todas la veían porque simplemente tenían envidia de ella. La chica que no hablaba con nadie, que en los trabajos en equipo ella se fastidiaba y prefería trabajar por su cuenta, la que nunca necesitó de nadie y que cuando llegó a hacerlo los utilizó a su antojo pues bien sabía que su imagen de niña linda le ayudaba para convencer a sus compañeros e incluso a algunos profesores a que ellos hicieran lo que quisiese. _

_Era muy buena estudiante y la preferida de sus maestros, destacaba mucho en sus clases de inglés, de hecho hacía dos años atrás había conseguido sacar su certificado del idioma al tener un nivel del 100%, cosa que le abriría las puertas a muchos lugares. Ella era sofisticada y muy culta, era elegante y femenina, la chica más deseada de toda la escuela. Es por eso que nunca dudó en usar su cuerpo para sus propios fines, no le interesaba quien la tocaba mientras esa persona la ayudara en lo que pedía. Normalmente estos chicos con los que solía estar eran hijos de personas importantes, ellos con tal de conquistarla le compraban lo que ella pidiera… y eran cosas que por sí sola no se podía costear como libros caros que quería o joyas que luego vendía para comprar las medicinas de su padre. Sin embargo nunca tuvo nada serio con ningún chico y las demás jóvenes la trataban de prostituta y de cierta forma ella sabía que lo era, claro está que nunca prestó atención a eso ni le dio la gran importancia. _

—Pero sólo era una faceta, mi verdadero yo a diario despertaba con la incertidumbre de saber si su padre también amanecería vivo o no, las medicinas cada vez salían más caras y debía comprar materiales para la escuela. Nadie sabía de mi situación, ni en dónde vivía… todos creían que era una niña de dinero e influyente.

— ¿Absolutamente nadie sabía nada de ti? —preguntó Leon.

—Sólo conocían mi nombre.

_La adolescente leía un anuncio en el periódico, requerían una asistente personal para una pequeña empresa que apenas comenzaba a emerger, además uno de los requisitos era tener certificación en inglés, pan comido —No estaría mal._

_Tomó el autobús y el tren para llegar a ese lugar. Entró al edificio y preguntó al guardia por el piso número 3, este la dejó entrar y le dio indicaciones. _

_La asiática caminó hasta la puerta deseada y tocó, una voz le indicó que podía entrar._

—_Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ada Wong —se presentó—. Leí su anuncio en el periódico._

_Un hombre de mediana edad, robusto y barbón se puso de pie y se acercó a ella —Pero si tú eres una niña aún —dijo al ver la chica con su uniforme._

_Ada escuchó que el hombre le hablaba en inglés, y ahora que lo veía bien se dio cuenta de que él seguramente era estadounidense. Lo notó por el acento._

—_Lo sé —respondió en el idioma del hombre—. Pero le prometo que trabajaré como se debe y cumpliré en todo._

—_No puedo contratar a una menor de edad —él no quería notarse impresionado al notar la fluidez con la que habla su lengua._

_Ada cabizbaja suspiró y se acercó más a él con una súplica impregnada en sus ojos —Por favor… lo necesito._

_El barbón frunció el ceño — ¿Qué problemas tienes en casa?_

—_Mi padre está muy enfermo y no tenemos con qué solventar gastos, mi escuela y sus medicinas. Su pensión ya no es suficiente._

— _¿Te das cuenta de que estaré en problemas si contrato a una chiquilla como tú?_

—_Si mi padre lo autoriza no tendrá problemas._

_El hombre se rasco la nuca, ella tenía razón, si su padre lo autorizaba entonces no habría ningún tipo de contratiempo. Además la chica sabía hablar fluidamente el idioma, era joven y se veía muy inteligente y seria, era el tipo de persona que esperaba encontrar. Se aventuraría a probarla como asistente por un tiempo._

— _¿Tienes disponibilidad de horario? ¿Qué hay de tu escuela?_

—_Salgo todos los días a la 1:30 señor, después de ese horario me dedicaré completamente a esto, puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez, mientras usted no esté viendo yo haré mis tareas, cuando usted me volteé a ver yo estaré revisando lo que sea que me encargue. Haré las cosas tal y como me pide, sé acatar órdenes, soy muy ordenada y no tengo amigos, así que no habrá ningún foco de distracción o llamadas repentinas a mi móvil. _

_Él se quedó impresionado por como habló sin titubear y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, vaya que era una jovencita impresionante. Ella sentía que ese había sido su discurso más largo que haya dado en toda su vida._

—_Dijiste llamarte Ada Wong, ¿cierto? —preguntó y la chica asintió—. Yo soy Barry Burton, te digo mi nombre porque pienso contratarte, pero quiero un trabajo serio. Cualquier falla y te diré adiós._

—Esa fue la primera vez que manejé el papeleo de una empresa, no me costó trabajo, Barry me había dado muchos detalles que memoricé de inmediato, nunca me dijo las cosas dos veces y estuve con él hasta que cumplí los 19.

—Ah, el viejo Burton, gran hombre con ideas innovadoras… él solía ser de mis favoritos —dijo Steve recargándose en el sillón.

—Él dejó el mundo empresarial para dedicarse a sus hijas, según lo último que leí de él —comentó Leon.

—Sí, así fue.

_Barry brindaba con todos sus presentes, había logrado cerrar un negocio muy exitoso con un buen comerciante chino, la causa principal por la que había viajado a ese país. _

—_Me temo que me quedaré máximo medio año más aquí._

—_Entiendo —susurró Ada un poco decaída. Durante los dos años que ella había trabajado con él se habían agarrado un cariño como de tío y sobrina, el padre de Ada ya lo conocía y de hecho Barry lo había contratado también para hacer cuentas y presupuestos, ya que el señor Wong había trabajado antes en una compañía manejando dinero, según le contó Ada, no dudó en decirle que entonces lo llevara porque tenía un puesto disponible para él._

_Así Ada y su padre estuvieron trabajando para Barry y las cosas mejoraron para ellos, pero no todo es color de rosa siempre. El padre de Ada cayó en crisis y tuvieron que internarlo, ella casi estaba cerca de cumplir los 19. _

—_Debes ser fuerte para Luan._

—_Lo sé, mi padre le agradece todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros._

—_Yo soy el que está muy agradecido, es por eso que no te dejaré con las manos vacías mi niña —él la guío a una mesa del salón en donde se encontraban festejando y un hombre de porte elegante con cabellera rubia se levantó cuando Barry estuvo junto a él—. Te presento a Albert Wesker, él también vendrá a trabajar un tiempo por acá._

_Ada lo miró de arriba hacia abajo analizándolo y lo saludó estrechándole la mano —Es un gusto._

—_Igualmente —contestó y miró a Barry—. Así que esta es la chica de la que tanto me hablaste._

—_Es un prodigio, es muy inteligente y nunca le tendrás que repetir las cosas dos veces, justamente alguien como tú._

— _¿Qué edad tienes?_

—_En tres meses cumpliré los 19 —contestó con elegancia._

_Albert sonrió de lado —Ya veremos si eres capaz de llevar mi ritmo._

— ¿Trabajaste para Wesker? ¿El gran magnate que fue denunciado por fraude? —preguntó sorprendido Steve y Leon lo miró—. ¿Qué? Ella sólo me contó un resumen.

—Así es, trabajé para él. Fue muy interesante y alentador, pero demasiado estresante… él era justamente la clase de hombre que quiere todo perfecto, al que le gusta que el pasillo en el que va a caminar deslumbre de limpio. Él y yo… éramos casi iguales.

— _¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio._

—_Estoy bien —se limitó a contestar Ada._

—_Tan solo tomaste 3 días de la semana que te di._

—_Prefiero estar aquí que en casa._

_Él levantó la vista del libro que leía desinteresadamente —Entonces llévate esos papeles, tienes mucho trabajo por hacer._

_Luan Wong había muerto tan sólo 3 días atrás. Se había quedado dormido simplemente en su cama._

_Ada pensaba que la enfermedad de su padre estaba cediendo después de los cuidados y tratamientos a los que se le habían sometido cuando fue dado de alta después de su primera crisis, durante dos años estuvo bien, cuando Ada ya tenía 21 años. Se veía más tranquilo y animado, su cara pálida se veía con más color e incluso a sus 63 años se le notaba mejor que nunca. _

—_Mi princesa, has hecho tanto por mí que parece que los papeles se han invertido._

—_Tú me has dado lo mejor toda mi vida, con tu compañía y tu apoyo, también hemos trabajado juntos. Fuiste madre y padre para mí… sólo quiero que recibas todo mi agradecimiento y cariño._

_Ambos estaban sentados en el porche de la pequeña casa que habían logrado costear con sus trabajos. Los dos bebían una taza de té. _

—_Somos un gran equipo ¿verdad?_

—_El mejor de todos —asintió ella con una sonrisa genuina._

_A la mañana siguiente Luan Wong se había dormido eternamente._

—Ese día iríamos a visitar la tumba de mamá —contó Ada con voz entrecortada y mirando fijamente a milenka—. Pero me quedé tranquila al saber que se había ido feliz al ver que yo podría vivir establemente, ya había terminado mis estudios y Albert decidió contratarme de tiempo completo.

— ¿Entonces nunca terminaste tus estudios aquí ni conseguiste una beca? —preguntó Leon mirando el rostro inexpresivo de la mujer.

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió de lado —No. Pero falsificar un currículo y el sello de una escuela no es imposible para alguien que convivió con tantas personas desde joven —dijo la morena.

—Así que todo fue falsificado —susurro Leon, algo que él le habían inculcado desde niño era la honestidad y se sentía como en un debate.

Sin embargo, desde que murió papá sentí cómo mi mundo se venía para abajo, ya no me interesaban las cosas… hacía lo que quería y con quien quería, hice cosas que ni puedo recordar —contó mirando al vacío pero decidió recapitular—. Trabajé con Albert Wesker durante cinco años. En ese lapso conocí a Jake Muller… el hijo bastardo de Wesker.

_La fría noche comenzaba a hacer su aparición y Ada caminaba haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el pavimento, sabía que alguien la estaba siguiendo a pesar de estar un poco ebria… era viernes, apretó con fuerza el mago del paraguas que llevaba por si la lluvia se hacía presente. Quien quiera que fuese se arrepentiría por haberla estado siguiendo desde que salió de aquel bar._

_No tenía miedo, su único miedo era perder a su padre y ya se había cumplido, no sabía si tenía algún propósito en la vida, pero tampoco sabía si debía morir en ese instante. _

_Estaba por llegar a casa cuando decidió hacerle frente a esa persona —Es mejor que salgas de una vez._

—_Así que te percataste —un chico de al menos 18 años hizo su aparición frente a ella._

—_Si buscas dinero lamento decirte que tengo lo justo para el autobús. Si quieres mi teléfono celular puedes llevártelo, ya está muy obsoleto._

— _¿Me ves cara de ladrón muerto de hambre?_

—_Te veo cara de que por algo me has estado siguiendo._

_El chico chasqueó la lengua —Trabajas para Albert Wesker. _

—_Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Eres algo de él?_

—_Soy el hijo que abandonó a su suerte junto con su madre hace 18 años, Jake Muller. _

— ¡¿Él es hijo de Wesker?! —Steve abrió mucho los ojos y Leon se quedó sin habla. En el mundo en el que vivían todos conocían a Albert Wesker por ser uno de los solteros poderosos más codiciados de todos, era una persona muy fría, orgullosa y arrogante, el hecho de que tuviera un hijo era increíble para los oídos de cualquiera que lo conociera.

—La verdad no me sorprendió, yo conocí muy bien a ese idiota.

— ¿Tuviste algo más con él? —preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Ada suspiró —Tuvimos relaciones algunas veces.

—_Así que estás aquí ilegalmente —Ada le ofreció un plato lleno de galletas que había en el almacén, eran las preferidas de su padre… pero prefería que un desconocido se las comiera a verlas y tener su recuerdo presente._

_Jake agarró las galletas y comenzó a comer con un hambre voraz —Sí, no me importa el medio pero seguiría a ese maldito hasta el fin del mundo para hacerlo pagar por lo que nos hizo a mamá y a mí. Pienso dejarlo sin un solo centavo._

— _¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿No crees que podría denunciarte a la policía? —preguntó inexpresiva y sentándose frente a él._

—_No lo harás, estás ebria y probablemente no recuerdes esto para el amanecer, además… —él la miró fijamente—. Tú no tienes ningún propósito en esta vida, te he estado observando: de tu casa al trabajo, del trabajo a tu casa… siempre estás con tu misma cara apática y sin emoción, ¿por qué sigues viva?_

_Ada analizó las palabras del chico y sonrió de lado —Tienes razón, mi único motivo de vivir ya no vive. No tengo interés en nada, a ti sólo te interesa sacarle dinero a Albert Wesker._

—_Exactamente, qué tal si compartes mi propósito de vida por un tiempo y me ayudas a vengarme del viejo, te daré una buena cantidad de las ganancias._

—_No me interesa._

_Jake entonces sacó una navaja, pero Wong ni se movió de su lugar, al ver esta acción el chico no hizo más que clavarla en la mesa de madera que estaba frente a él —Pensaba torturarte hasta que me dijeras la combinación de la caja fuerte o me dieras alguna información útil, pero realmente no te interesa en lo más mínimo vivir o morir… y estás tan ebria que seguramente ni la recuerdas. _

_Ada roló los ojos —Deja de decir que estoy ebria, ni lo estoy tanto —dijo fastidiada—. Y tú lo has dicho, no me interesa._

— _¿Ni siquiera por diversión? —él no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta._

_Ada lo miró y sonrió de lado, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía, aunque esa diversión iba a ser muy diferente a las demás._

—Lo conocí a los cuatro años de trabajar con Albert, yo tenía 25 para entonces. Él vivió conmigo casi un año y me enseñó defensa personal.

—Por eso lograste dejar a Helena desarmada tan fácilmente —dedujo el rubio.

—Entonces el fraude del que fue acusado… —comenzó a decir Steve.

—No, Jake no fue. Esa denuncia la hizo otra persona, no era un secreto bien guardado que Wesker solía tener tratos turbios.

— ¿Él fue malo contigo alguna vez aparte de que… tuvieron relaciones? —preguntó Leon con algo de dificultad.

—No… él de hecho fue benévolo conmigo, independientemente de nuestros pequeños secretos, ya que yo hacía todo bien nunca tuvo motivos para enojarse o exaltarse en mi contra. Pero era una injusticia lo que le había hecho a Jake, porque yo sabía lo que era vivir sin tu padre —miró alternadamente a ambos—. A mí me lo habían quitado, pero Wesker simplemente decidió largarse, además Jake me agradó, nada perdía en ayudarlo disimuladamente.

— ¿Tuvieron algo? —preguntó Leon más celoso.

—Si serás animal, ¿no puedes dejar tus estúpidos celos ni por ahora? —preguntó Steve con reproche.

—Cállate idiota, un hombre viviendo con una mujer sin ningún parentesco familiar… no me agradaría.

Ada sonrió de medio lado —No guapo, nunca tuvimos nada. Sólo fuimos como compañeros de casa. Yo me iba temprano a trabajar y llegaba en la noche, no sé qué hacía Muller en ese tiempo pero conseguía dinero y me ayudaba a pagar los gastos de la casa.

—_Cuando el dinero de Wesker sea mío me compraré una casa del triple tamaño que esta. _

_Ada leía un libro recostada en el sofá y Jake miraba el televisor._

— _¿Y tú madre? —preguntó la asiática cambiando de página el libro._

—_Falleció cuando tenía 9, me quedé a vivir con un vecino que me enseñó a pelear para ganarme la vida._

— _¿Hacías peleas públicas y esas de apuestas?_

—_Algo así, entre más idiotas noqueaba, más billete caía en mis manos._

—_Por eso tienes tantas heridas, ¿quién te hizo la del rostro? —cuestionó desinteresadamente sin despegar la vista del libro._

_Él tampoco despegaba la vista del televisor —Un imbécil que se quiso hacer de valiente cuando le gané, agarró una botella rota. Pero siempre he sido mejor y en un dos por tres lo dejé escupiendo sangre._

—_Oh —la mujer miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 11:49. Se levantó y agarró el control del televisor para apagar este—. Ya vete a dormir, yo haré lo mismo._

— _¿Qué? Oye._

—_Largo —terminó de decir para levantarlo y obligarlo a que se fuera a dormir—. Aún eres un mocoso._

_De repente el pensamiento de Jake siendo utilizado como perro de batalla le dio mucho coraje, no es que ella fuera por la vida defendiendo a la gente, sinceramente para ella le daba igual si las personas vivían o no, mientras no interfirieran en su vida no habría problema. Pero no sabía porque de repente Jake le empezaba a importar, quizá porque era su única compañía desde que murió su papá, y porque ahora sabía que de cierta forma eran iguales. Ninguno tenía a otra persona en su vida._

_Incluso cuando Ada llegaba a salir usualmente los fines de semana con uno que otro hombre que conociera para pasar la noche con él, nunca consideró algo serio aunque ellos se lo pedían una y otra vez, gradualmente y después de tanta insistencia estos hombres dejaban de rogarle y se olvidaban de ella, nunca los volvía a ver. Eso fue, claro está, antes de que Jake Muller llegara a su vida, ya que antes sólo buscaba la manera de llenar el vacío que sentía en su vida, el muchacho de 18 años fue la distracción que necesitaba para olvidarse por un buen rato de sus salidas con otras personas._

—Aquí es donde entra Simmons —comentó Ada haciendo que los dos hombres prestaran más atención a esa parte pues era la crucial para el apuro en el que se habían metido ella y Jake—. En ese tiempo Simmons no era nada, sólo era un aspirante a ser una potencia en China, pero necesitaba la ayuda de un benefactor que ya dominara el país.

—Albert Wesker —susurró Leon.

—Conoció a Albert y él vio potencial en Derek, no sé por qué si solamente era un idiota más.

— ¿Qué tuvo que ver contigo? —preguntó ansioso Kennedy.

—Él se enamoró de mi —contestó Ada sin titubear.

_La mujer estaba sentada en su mesa, Wesker la había llevado a aquella gran reunión, cabe decir que él nunca salía a eventos sociales con Ada, pero esta vez decidió invitarla o más bien obligarla a asistir porque de tanto empresario mercantil que iba a estar ahí probablemente necesitaría de su asistente personal para agendar varias citas._

—_Ella es Ada Wong, mi asistente —anunció Albert llamando la atención de asiática que se levantó a conocer a las personas que la miraban._

_Un matrimonio, Derek C. Simmons y Carla Radames._

—_Mucho gusto —saludó amable y elegantemente Ada._

—_Te ves muy joven linda —comentó Carla—. ¿Qué edad tienes? _

—_Estoy cercana a cumplir los 26. _

—_Oh, sí que eres jovencita aun, ya quisiera yo regresar a tu edad —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa altanera. _

_Ada sólo sonrió de lado y se percató que en todo el rato Simmons no dejaba de verla sin disimular nada, parecía asombrado con algo, claramente se había asombrado con la belleza de la mujer._

—Un día me invitó a una cena, y me contó que tenía en mente superar a Wesker, vi esto como una oportunidad para Jake, si él lograba trabajar con Simmons y cuando este rebasara en popularidad a Wesker entonces él podría cumplir con su propósito. Entraría en el mismo mundo de su padre, cualquier descuido de Albert, cualquier truco sucio que se viera fácilmente sería el momento adecuado.

—Sería sencillo para él ya que en ese tiempo Wesker empezó a tener altibajos en los negocios ya que uno de sus socios no recibió lo que él le había prometido —contó Steve también y se dirigió a Leon—. Tú no supiste de esto porque fue cuando decidiste apartarte del ambiente por tus abuelos, en todo el tiempo que vacacionaste, hermano mío, una guerra empresarial ocurría en China.

—Convencí a Simmons de que le diera una oportunidad a Jake de trabajar con él.

— ¿Cómo lo convenciste? —el rubio sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar, y así fue.

—Me convertí en su amante.

—_Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus demás socios se pongan en su contra —Jake se quitaba el abrigo que llevaba puesto para dejarlo en el perchero._

—_Veo que estás contento —comentó Wong mientras lo veía llegar._

—_Un poco, ¿y tú? Me han dicho que la esposa empieza a sospechar de lo tuyo con Simmons._

—_Eso ya lo sé... esta tarde él le ha pedido el divorcio. Derek quiere estar conmigo y me propuso irme a vivir con él cuando se separe._

_Jake enarcó una ceja — ¿Lo vas a aceptar?_

—_Aunque sería un buen negocio y aunque me cumpla mis caprichos… no estoy tan enferma como para decirle que sí —dijo mordazmente._

— _Y ¿Qué harás? Simmons está demasiado obsesionado contigo y dudo que te deje en paz. A cada rato te llama por teléfono._

_Ada suspiró cansadamente —Le he repetido mil veces que no lo haga, pero no me entiende. _

—_Termina con eso antes de que otra cosa suceda._

_La asiática se dirigió a la sala para sentarse en el sillón más cercano a ella y respiró hondamente —Si hago eso tú perderás la oportunidad que tanto querías, ¿dudas que se ponga en tu contra después de que yo decida desaparecer de su vida?_

—_Sé que lo hará pero… _

— _¿Pero?... estás a un paso de cumplir tu objetivo._

_Por muchos años Jake Muller fue un maldito que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo… pero ahora había algo diferente, prefería dejar su venganza a medias con tal de que su amiga no saliera mal parada en el embrollo. _

—Pero Carla ya sabía de lo mío con Simmons, y obviamente no le agradó para nada —dijo Ada mirando a milenka—. Derek le daba una buena paga a Jake, así que pensamos en irnos del país, Jake estaba dispuesto a dejar que Albert se hundiera por sí solo, ya que eso sería más placentero según él.

— ¿A dónde pensaban ir? —preguntó Leon.

—Edonia, su país natal —respondió la mujer y el rubio la miró profundamente, seguramente estaba pensando que era una suerte que ella no se fuera con Jake para aquel remoto país Europeo—. Pero antes debía hablar con Simmons y dejarle en claro que yo no iba a ser su muñequita ni me dejaría manipular como lo hizo con Radames.

—Simmons era un tipo muy violento —Steve suspiró mirando a Ada que lo veía de una forma de reprochamiento—. Tiene que saberlo Ada.

— ¿Qué debo saber? —el otro hombre frunció el ceño.

—Ese imbécil solía golpear mucho a Carla —reveló Ada—. Había veces que cuando iba dejarle documentos a él por parte de Albert, veía como ella salía sangrando del labio o la nariz. Una vez a mí también…

— ¡¿Te golpeó?! —el rubio se puso de pie caminando hacia la asiática que no estaba a mucha distancia y se puso en cuclillas para verla directamente a la cara.

Ella suspiró —Lo hizo una vez… sólo me abofeteó, por eso Jake me enseñó defensa personal. Yo nunca había vivido un acto de violencia por parte de un hombre, con él no supe cómo reaccionar —explicó—. Fue la primera y última vez que lo hizo, porque sabía que si había una segunda se olvidaría de mí.

— ¿Y por qué demonios después de lo primero lo seguiste viendo? —Leon estaba hecho una furia, no concebía la idea de que su mujer hubiera sido maltratado por un patán de tercera.

—Porque en ese tiempo… no podía apartarme de él.

— ¿Lo amabas? —preguntó confuso.

Ella lo miró a los ojos —No, nunca sentí nada por él. Pero la adrenalina que sentí en ese instante me hizo querer que lo repitiera para entonces yo defenderme y demostrarle que conmigo no se jugaba, quise matarlo en ese momento.

—Pero jamás lo llegaste a querer, ¿verdad? —quiso saber Kennedy y el pelirrojo roló los ojos al ver la inseguridad que el rubio presentaba frente a un… cadáver.

Ada lo agarró con ambas manos y le dio un beso un su frente —Eres el único hombre, después de mi padre, a quien he llegado a amar verdaderamente.

— ¡Hey! ¿Yo no cuento? —se quejó Burnside.

—Tú eres mi hermano, como Muller puede también serlo.

— ¿Me das un beso en la frente también? —Steve se levantó para ir a donde estaba ella pero Leon lo paró interponiéndose en su camino.

—Ni lo sueñes, _Stevy _—el rubio sabía que aquel nombre lo utilizaba la madre del pelirrojo cuando quería hacerlo enojar.

—Me las pagarás algún día, rubio de revista clásica.

Ada sonrió al ver la típica pelea de hermanos, pero se puso seria cuando supo que finalmente llegaría a la parte esperada —Cuando Jake y yo fuimos a ver a Simmons para presentar la renuncia de Jake y decirle que lo nuestro no tendría futuro… lo encontramos degollado en su oficina.

_Antes de entrar el chico Muller le tocó el hombro a Ada e hizo que volteara a verlo — ¿Estás segura?_

—_Nunca lo había estado tanto._

_Tocaron y al no recibir respuesta decidieron entrar y ahí estaba el cadáver de Simmons. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, no se movían y ese fue su gran error._

_Un flash llamó su atención, era Carla Radames, la ahora ex esposa del fallecido Derek C. Simmons que portaba una cámara fotográfica._

—_Maldición —susurró Jake._

—_Tú, maldita zorra… ¡me quitaste todo por lo que luché tanto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Derek ya no era mío!_

—_Carla… —intentó decir algo pero las palabras se congelaron un su garganta._

— _¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que eres inocente y que jamás fuiste la maldita prostituta de él? —la mujer señaló el cuerpo de Simmons sin vida—. ¿Cómo lo convenciste de separarse de mí? _

—_Yo jamás le pedí que lo hiciera, yo pensaba desaparecer de su vida hoy mismo._

—_Pues más vale que desaparezcas de mi vida desde ahora, porque ustedes dos… pagaran por lo que me han hecho y aquí —dijo evidenciando la cámara—. Tengo la prueba más grande._

_Jake miró a Ada y ella asintió, rápidamente se acercó a Carla para quitarle la cámara pero ella sacó un arma, ellos pararon en seco._

—_Mis guardias están por llegar, mejor quédense quietos, no quiero que paguen con su muerte —amenazó la mujer._

_Escucharon el ruido del elevador a lo lejos, de seguro era la policía. Jake recordó que había una salida de emergencia a un costado de la oficina del muerto, haría un último intento, cuando Carla se distrajo por un segundo él aprovechó para dejarla desarmada e intentó quitarle la cámara, pero la policía ya estaba demasiado cerca, Ada pateó el arma lo más lejos posible para que la otra mujer no pudiera hacer uso de ella y entre los dos comenzaron a forcejear. Tantas eran las ganas de venganza de Radames que nunca soltó la pequeña cámara._

—Suena ilógico, pero no pudimos quitársela, además la policía ya estaba llegando y tuvimos que escapar por la puerta de emergencia.

—Entonces esa mujer…

—Carla Radames es la verdadera asesina de Derek Simmons —completó Ada la oración de Leon.

Un móvil sonó y los tres se alertaron, era el de Wong. Vio el remitente —Jake.

— ¿En dónde diablos estás?

—En casa de Leon, ¿en dónde estás tú?

—Logré escapar, estoy en un… establecimiento abandonado a las afueras de Raccoon, rumbo a las Arklay.

—Yo tampoco me quedaré aquí, dame tu ubicación, iré para allá —colgó.

Le llegó un mensaje con la localización exacta de Muller y ella se levantó dispuesta a irse.

—Ada —Kennedy la agarró del brazo impidiendo que se moviera y ella temió lo peor—. Iré contigo.

—No —negó rotundamente—. Ya te he hecho mucho daño, cuando todo esto se arregle volveré, lo prometo.

—Leon, Claire me mandó un mensaje, ya registraron el apartamento de Ada, vienen para acá —dijo Steve dando gracias mentalmente a Claire por advertirlos, él le había dicho a la pelirroja que confiaba en Wong, por lo tanto Redfield también lo hizo.

—Debo irme —Ada se zafó como pudo y tomó a milenka en brazos para escapar, bajó las escaleras y agradeció al cielo el haber dejado su carro en el estacionamiento de Leon, debía ser rápida.

Se subió y dejó a milenka en la parte trasera quien inmediatamente se echó, se colocó el cinturón y encendió el carro, le dolía dejar a Leon pero no podía involucrarlo en esto. No a él. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando quiso arrancar el sonido de su puerta abriéndose la hizo exaltarse un poco, volteó y Kennedy ya se estaba colocando el cinturón de seguridad.

—Guapo, te dije que…

—Y yo te dije que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si allí decides escapar —le dio un beso rápido y asintió para que Ada comenzara a manejar.

Ella tranquila sonrió y arrancó a su salida, no importaba el rumbo o el perseguidor, ahora sabía que si estaba con Leon cualquier obstáculo sería fácil de destruir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final de la Autora: <strong>Ajsjaslkdsad, sí, eso es lo que pasó. Debo confesarles que las partes del padre de Ada, Luan Wong como decidí llamarlo, me provocan un nudito en la garganta.

También les diré que fue una odisea eso de las edades xD cambié como 7 veces las edades de cada personaje para que concordaran con las edades actuales de los personajes -en el fic, claro- pero creo que quedó bien, me gusta dar detalles porque creo que así es más fácil de imaginar las cosas, ¿se imaginan a Ada de colegiala? :3 yo me enamoraría, jajajaja.

Otra cosa, es una pregunta que quería hacerles desde hace tiempo: ¿Ustedes cómo se imaginan a Leon y Ada, como en RE4, RE:Damnation o RE6? Yo siempre me los imagino como en RE:Damnation porque los dos se ven bien guapos y deliciosos.

Sin más por el momento, me paso a retirar. Tengan unas felices vacaciones :3

Los quiero muchísimo.

_Fer._


	13. Capítulo 13: Una segunda oportunidad

**Nota de la autora: **¡Ya es miééééééércoles! Ombligo de la semana y el cuerpo y fanfiction lo saben. Antes que nada lamento no haber actualizado más rápido pero morí tras el intento de salvar el semestre con tareas, trabajos y exámenes, sin embargo el día de hoy he resucitado porque por fin acabé mi bloque teórico y ahora me iré a prácticas :3 (para quienes no sepan de qué demonios hablo: estudio enfermería) Así que como ya no tendré tareas podré enfocarme más a seguir con la historia que ya va llegando cada vez a la racha final. CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN. Este calor calienta más que Ada a Leon en sus encuentros de jard s... extraño mucho cuando iba al kínder y sólo tenía que colorear :C

Jejejejeje.

**Reviews time:**

**Aeon4ever.- **Gracias bonita, me pasé por los links que me dejaste, luego te mando un PM para darte mi humilde opinión jejejeje. Y muchísimas gracias por tu review, sabes que los aprecio mucho, por otra parte espero que estés mucho mejor, quizá ahorita mi consejo ya no te sirva pero cuando vuelvas a enfermarte colócate compresas de agua fría (no helada) cuando vayas a dormirte y eso ayudará a disminuir la fiebre que te venga en la noche ya amanecerás mucho mejor ;) aparte de que debes hidratarte con mucha agua de limón. ¡Un abrazo!

**Nuemenos.- **Así son los jefes, realmente es lo bueno de ir aun en la escuela jajajaja, pero ya nada más serán unos pocos años antes de convertirme en una esclava de un hospital :,) realmente yo no sé mucho de psicología más que lo básico para mi carrera, sin embargo a pesar de que veamos a Ada como una wonderwoman no hay que olvidar que ella también tiene sentimientos y decisiones erróneas que a lo largo traerán su consecuencia, ella era muy joven y a pesar de eso también adoptó cierta madurez. Jajajajaja, yo también la odié pero mi odio más grande fue porque tiene la apariencia de Ada D: maldita. Jajajajajajajajaa revaluar sus prioridades xD pues sí, la neta sí.

**frozenhaert7.- **Muchas gracias bonita! Y en verdad no sabes qué honor para mí el que le pongas ese nombre a la gatita que encontraste, es bien bonito adoptar animalitos :3 ¿Si te dejaron quedarte con ella? Espero que sí.

**champiT.A.X.- **Oh! Qué milagrazo :D jajaja. No, no UNAM y IPN son como hermanitos :3 jajaja, hay que hacerle competencia mejor a las otras de paga xD oc no. Realmente me la pensé mucho para hacerlo, y en verdad desde que comencé a escribir la historia fue una de las cosas que estuve razonando y hasta analicé un poco de psicología :v dentro de su psicología podría llegar a darse, para ella fue como una forma de abandonar el estrés que le causaba la enfermedad de su padre y el no saber cómo actuar adecuadamente, por eso inicié la primera escena así: de él (su padre) contando el dinero, fue como un momento muy de shock, por así decirlo, para ella y fue por eso que se empezó a hacer interesada en la adolescencia y empezó a hacer lo que hacía :v afortunadamente esto sólo es producto de mi imaginación y roguemos al Señor y a capcom que su tesorito haya sido despojado por Leon xD jajajajaja. Te mando un saludo :3

**Nelu.- **Suculentos y sabrosos ;)

**kirishimaTouka.- **¡Hola! Aw, muchas gracias jajajajaja, sólo quiero hacerlos reír y pasar un rato agradable interactuando con ustedes :3 me alegra que te guste y respecto al face hice una página para esto, puedes buscarla como Butterfly Scarlatte, la foto de perfil es de Leon y Ada a puntito de besarse *3* jejejeje. Saludos.

**aki38.- **Hola! Y tú me haces muy feliz diciéndome que te hago feliz. Un besote enorme!

**yara gutierrez.- **Hola mi Yarita! Muchas gracias por tan bellas palabras que a veces creo no merecer, te mando un abrazote!

**josepast378.- **Hola, hola. Ya me tenías abandonada :'( jejejeje, pero me da gusto saber que sigues por aquí! Y espero que este capítulo también te guste!

**Guest.- ** ya- ya- ya- ya- ya- ya :) jejejeje.

**México, D.F. Miércoles 22 de Abril del 2015. 11:45 PM**

* * *

><p><strong>Una segunda oportunidad.<strong>

Sherry entró en su habitación conmocionada aun por lo que había ocurrido en la tarde… no podía creer que Jake, _su_ Jake había asesinado a alguien, quizá era poco tiempo el que lo conocía y a pesar de lo que él le había contado de sus peleas clandestinas que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir sabía que no sería capaz de matar a alguien.

No sabía qué pensar, Claire se había ofrecido para pasar la noche con ella y calmarla un poco, pero la rubia se negó rotundamente excusando que quería pensar muchas cosas y quizá armar su propio rompecabezas que no la abandonaba en ese momento. La escena de la acusación de Billy y Helena hacia los supuestos delincuentes todavía pasaba por su mente en cámara lenta, como una pesadilla de la que es imposible escapar.

Entonces recordó lo que Jake le había dicho, algo de una carta en su libro favorito, se apresuró a su pequeño librero y agarro el dichoso libro para hojearlo torpemente, no recordaba qué página había dicho, lo sacudió y entonces salió un sobre completamente blanco, sin remitente ni destinatario. Botó el libro por ahí y agarró el sobre, se sentó en su cama y apresurado abrió el artículo que sostenía entre sus finas manos y sacó la hoja curiosamente doblada, definitivamente a Muller no se le daba eso de dar cartas. La extendió y comenzó a leer:

‹‹_Sherry… quizá esta carta es lo más honesto que he hecho en mi vida, no sé por dónde empezar y no tengo la suficiente valentía para decírtelo en persona… Soy hijo de Albert Wesker, uno de los empresarios más poderosos, o al menos el que fue por varios años, quizá te resulte increíble y quizá no me creas, pero es verdad. Toda mi vida quise lo que me pertenecía por derecho, por herencia, por llevar la sangre de ese imbécil en mis venas… quería poder y dinero. Pero todo se salió de control y ahora estoy aquí en Raccoon City escondiéndome como una rata criminal. Sé que esto probablemente sea confuso para ti, prometo contártelo a detalle cuando reúna el calor suficiente, mientras espero que me logres entender, por si llego a desaparecer o algo pasa sólo espero que no me odies. Es lo único que te pido. Por años pensé que realmente mi vida sería muy miserable por todo lo que había hecho y por haber sido tan avaro, sin embargo el destino me ha demostrado que tal vez merezco una segunda oportunidad, ¿sabes por qué? Te conocí y revolucionaste mi mundo, y entonces me convencí de que las segundas oportunidades existen. Significas todo para mí. ››_

La rubia dejó caer dos lágrimas de sus azules y cristalinos ojos. Jake Muller se le estaba confesando, de una manera un tanto extraña, pero a final de cuentas contaba como confesión. Dobló la hoja nuevamente y la abrazó contra su pecho, suspiró y se secó las lágrimas.

No lloraría como una niña despavorida, no ahora que Jake Muller la necesitaba, él era inocente y de eso estaba segura, la intuición se lo decía.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad— Recitó Sherry memorizando las palabras impregnadas en aquella carta. Tenía que hablar con Helena y con Billy, este embrollo se resolvería pronto, de eso estaba segura.

**II**

Jake miraba directamente la luna, la noche ya había dado comienzo y la oscuridad lo acompañaba, se puso a pensar entonces en su vida pasada. Había vivido tantas cosas y afrontado varios obstáculos, creyó que encontrando a su padre este lo aceptaría y le pediría disculpas para después darle la vida que siempre debió haber tenido.

Pero las cosas no habían sido de esa manera, él lo había renegado y lo había desechado, le había pedido saber la suma de dinero que el joven pedía para que lo dejara en paz y desapareciera de su vida. A Muller esto no le causó más que rencor, sentimiento que estaba dispuesto a olvidar si Wesker lo aceptaba como su hijo. Y a pesar de que ese día fue el más odiado en su vida recordó que la seria mirada de una mujer asiática y unas sutiles palabras salidas de sus labios fueron los que lo impulsaron para aceptar el trabajo con Simmons y hundir a su padre.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y vio en su pantalla táctil el remitente: Sherry. Seguramente ya había leído su carta, suspiró complicado y simplemente decidió no contestar, ¿qué podía hacer una frágil chica que estaba estudiando su último año de antropología? Seguramente le llamaba para decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba y que jamás quería verlo de nuevo en su vida.

Su cabeza comenzó a formar muchas ideas de lo que la joven rubia debería estar pensando en aquellos momentos, pero su divagación fue interrumpida por la luces de un ya conocido automóvil rojo. De este bajaron Ada y Leon.

— ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? —señaló el chico Muller al rubio que caminaba detrás de la mujer.

—Me acompaña, ¿no es obvio? —respondió con sobriedad la asiática.

— De acuerdo, héroe ¿Tienes idea de en lo que te puedes meter? —preguntó Jake al ojiazul.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió tranquilamente—. No me importan las consecuencias, acompañaré a Ada.

—Bien, como quieran —dijo para finalmente dirigirlos a una alejada cabaña de donde habían dejado el coche, seguramente ya estarían rastreando las placas, afortunadamente el camino a las montañas Arklay era muy enredoso y el bosque era denso y con mucha vegetación, por lo cual ganarían tiempo para pensar en su próximo movimiento.

—Quizá no sea lo más lujoso, pero está limpio y no hay olor a orina —comentó el más joven cuando llegaron al fin a su destino—. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

—No tenemos más opción que encontrar a Radames, es la única salida —dijo Leon intentando localizar a Steve para que le dijera que estaba ocurriendo por allá.

Ada sólo se quedaba pensativa, si ella no hubiera sido tan imprudente e inmadura en el pasado nada de esto estaría pasando, si tan sólo hubiera rechazado desde el inicio a Simmons...

Jake logró adivinar el pensamiento de la morena y se acercó a ella en dirección a la salida —No es tu culpa, fue mi avaricia y orgullo.

Wong iba a hablar pero Leon lo impidió —No es momento para estarse culpando de lo que ya pasó.

—Tienes razón, guapo —concordó la morena.

Muller suspiró —Iré a dar una vuelta para supervisar, no tardaré.

Ambas personas que lo acompañaban asintieron y él salió. La mujer de hermosos ojos aceitunados se recargó en una de las cuatro únicas paredes que constituían aquella cabaña abandonada. Leon se acercó a ella, ya no eran necesarias las palabras, bastaba con una mirada para saber lo que estaban diciendo o pensando, ella le sonrió y Kennedy hizo el mismo gesto abrazándola y aspirando su aroma.

—Te amo —expuso él.

Ada lo miró y lo besó, queriendo decir con esta acción que ella también lo amaba demasiado.

**III**

Steve Burnside tocó con insistencia la puerta del apartamento de Luis Sera, debía hablar con él y pedirle, no, exigirle lo que habían acordado.

La puerta se abrió con calma dejando ver a un relajado español que sostenía el periódico y mantenía un pedazo de galleta en su boca, mismo alimento que fui deglutido para dar paso a la voz — ¿A qué debo tan inesperada visita?

—No te hagas el occiso, Sera. Habíamos quedado en algo —comentó molesto entrando en aquel lugar.

—Y lo estoy cumpliendo tío —aclaró e invitó al pelirrojo a tomar asiento, pero el chico estaba tan desesperado que no aceptó, por el contrario Luis se puso cómodo en el sofá de su elegante sala—. Conseguí las supuestas pruebas.

— ¿Te refieres a la fotografía? —preguntó Steve acercándose al español.

—Exactamente, la original.

— ¿Y si ella tiene alguna copia?

—Steve, Steve… ¿Acaso me crees idiota? Me aseguré de que destruir todo lo que ella poseía en contra de Ada.

— ¿Cómo? —Steve quiso asegurarse de que Sera no le mentía.

—Carla es astuta, pero aún le falta mejorar —explicó Luis—. Un maestro hacker que elimine documentos de su portátil al igual que de la red de la policía china y estadounidense, y una persona que se infiltre para acabar con todas las pruebas era más que suficiente, además no había mucho que ocultar… sólo era esa estúpida fotografía.

—Bien, pero esa estúpida fotografía seguirá siendo evidencia exista o no en las redes de la policía, necesitamos algo para probar su inocencia.

Luis río —Te preocupas demasiado por ella, aun sabiendo la clase de persona que fue.

—Ada pudo haber muchas cosas, pero las hiso con un propósito y además ella merece una segunda oportunidad. A ti también te la dieron cuando fuiste adoptado, pero contéstame ¿Cómo probaremos su inocencia?

El español chasqueó la lengua —Está bien, no te pongas bravo. Hay alguien que estuvo presente el día del asesinato, alguien que vio y sospechó de Carla al ir tan sigilosamente a la oficina de su ex esposo, alguien que inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto de seguridad y recuperó la grabación de la muerte de Simmons.

— ¿Qué? —Steve se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello de su blanca camisa—. ¿Y hasta ahorita se te ocurre decirlo?

—Hey, tranquilo —se zafó del agarre de Steve—. Yo tampoco lo sabía, en realidad fue mera curiosidad encontrarme con esta persona, ya que al ser asesinado Simmons regresó a Estados Unidos y que hace poco consiguió empleo en, curiosamente, la empresa de Kennedy.

— ¿Quién?

Luis iba a hablar cuando recibió un mensaje —Localizaron las placas de Ada, seguramente están escondidos por ahí —terminó de decir para agarrar las llaves de su automóvil.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Sera? —preguntó Steve cansado del misterio que el español envolvía.

—Eso es obvio —contestó en un susurro—. Voy por mi _hermana_.

**IV**

Helena leía el documento una y otra vez, las descripciones físicas simplemente coincidían y, a pesar de que en la fotografía que _misteriosamente_ había sido eliminada del archivo de datos de la policía local, no podía estar equivocada… aunque le pesara admitirlo, la mujer que su amigo amaba era una asesina y debía ser castigada con todo el peso de la ley.

Sentía escalofrío al recordar la incómoda situación en la casa de los Redfield, pero también sintió mucha pena al haberles amargado el momento del embarazo de Jill, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no podían retractarse, el caso se les había encargado a Coen y a ella, lo cumplirían a costa de todo y todos, incluso si eso significaba despedirse de la amistad de Kennedy para siempre.

—El rastreo de las placas informaron que tomó el rumbo a las Montañas Arklay —comentó Billy acercándose a ella.

— ¿En verdad crees que esos dos sean los culpables? —preguntó Harper ignorando el primer comentario de su compañero.

—Las pruebas son concisas, de todas maneras… China decidió olvidarse del asunto y dejarlo completamente en nuestras manos, no podemos defraudar a los jefes.

—Lo sé, pero… Leon está tan enamorado de Ada.

—Es lo malo de conocer a la gente o de creer conocerla, en la peor de las situaciones muestran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Helena iba a decir algo cuando un golpe se escuchó, estaban en el departamento de Billy, a pocas cuadras de la residencia Redfield.

Coen se acercó a abrir la puerta y su sorpresa se hizo presente cuando unos bellos ojos azules lo miraron de golpe.

— ¡Billy Coen! —el gritito que lanzó Rebecca le resulto enternecedor al oficial.

—Rebecca, deberías estar en casa —supuso Coen con calma al ver la cara de enfado de la castaña.

—Y tú deberías pensar mejor las cosas —si había algo que hacía estremecer a la gente era la terquedad en la que la chica Chambers.

—Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

— ¿Llegando salvajemente a la casa de Chris y Jill y amenazando con sus armas a nuestros amigos?

—Ellos no son nuestros amigos, seguramente sólo son unos cazafortunas.

— ¡Tú…! —el reclamo de Rebecca fue interrumpido al ser jalada por Billy para adentrarla en el departamento, no quería que su pequeña hiciera algún escándalo y que los entrometidos vecinos escucharan.

—Escucha, a mí también me sorprendió cuando nos dijeron quiénes eran los culpables, pero estas dos personas que se hacían llamar ‹‹amigos›› no lo son. Han estado evadiendo a la policía durante año y medio.

— ¡La policía china ni siquiera se quiso seguir haciendo cargo del caso porque Simmons era repudiado allá y todos lo saben! —atacó Chambers.

—Aunque haya sido muy odiado aquí y en China, fue asesinado y los culpables.

—Los culpables no son ellos —la voz de otra mujer se hizo presente también.

—Sherry, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Helena.

—Por favor retiren los cargos o hagan algo para ayudarlos —pidió la rubia.

— ¿Tienes alguna prueba que de indicios de su inocencia?

Sherry negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta formulada y ambos oficiales suspiraron y cruzaron miradas.

—Entendemos que esto es difícil —comenzó a decir Harper—. Incluso para nosotros lo es pero…

La castaña más joven miró punzantemente a Helena — ¿Qué pasará con ellos cuando los arresten?

—Irán a prisión… cadena perpetua.

Sherry y Rebecca se miraron preocupadas, eso definitivamente no le gustaría a Leon.

**V**

Ada miraba a un punto fijo de la habitación, estaba tranquila por alguna extraña razón. Jake se había acomodado en el rincón más alejado de la cabaña para darle "privacidad" a la pareja.

—Cuando todo esto se aclare —comenzó a decir el ojiazul—. Deberíamos viajar de nuevo, este estrés me hace querer salir de aquí.

La asiática sonrió — ¿Estás preocupado todavía?

Él bufó —Bueno, media policía local te está persiguiendo para refundirte en la cárcel y te apuntaron con un arma.

Wong suspiró y se dejó abrazar por el hombre que tenía al lado. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso de aquella descuidada cabaña, recargándose en la pared para descansar un poco, aunque en esa posición difícilmente lo lograban.

— ¿Aun me quieres tomar por esposa? —preguntó en susurro la mujer.

— ¿En serio eres capaz de dudarlo? Jamás me arrepentiría de mi decisión.

—En realidad fue decisión de tus amigos el comprometernos.

Leon sonrió —Pero aun así ya te lo habría pedido.

Ada se quedó callada unos minutos para luego volver a hablar —Simmons también me había propuesto matrimonio, obviamente lo rechacé, no lo quería en mi vida y tampoco pensaba en casarme… en realidad nunca pensé hacerlo.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Y ahora —Ada lo miró fijamente—. Siempre haces que cambié de opinión, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme perder el control que tengo sobre mí? ¿Cómo es que ese control pasa a ti y me manejas a tu antojo? Dime, ¿por qué?

El rubio la miró intensamente como queriendo penetrar en su mente y leerla a la perfección, quería saber la idea completa de la mujer, pues ella nunca decía todo completo y se guardaba lo más íntimo de sus pensamientos para ella. Sin embargo sabía que esta vez ella le decía todo.

—Es porque soy irresistible —dijo en broma aligerando la situación.

Ada enarcó una ceja —Ni lo eres tanto.

— ¿Ah no? —él se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente, luego en la punta de su nariz para finalmente ir a los labios—. No te puedes resistir a mis besos, no te puedes resistir a mis caricias, no te puedes resistir a mí.

Ada sonrió y se dejó besar girándose para tener un mejor contacto, cada beso era una descarga de fuego, y se besaban con más intensidad hasta que necesitaron respirar de nuevo, y cuando tomaron aire volvieron a besarse.

—Si empiezan a hacerme una escena porno les juro que me vomitaré —dijo Jake quien había sido despertado por los susurros de ellos.

Ada y Leon miraron hacia esa dirección, por un momento olvidaron que él seguía ahí, y es que era común que pasara cuando ellos estaban juntos los demás simplemente desaparecían.

—Si no te gusta bien puedes irte —comentó Ada.

—Si a ti no te gusta bien pueden ir al bosque, hay pasto en donde pueden ir a hacer sus sucias perversiones —respondió Muller.

Leon entonces se imaginó como Ada pudo haber actuado si hubiera tenido un hermano, seguramente lo molestaría hasta el final de sus días, pero siempre cuidaría de él. Estaba en eso cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Steve, qué ocurre?

— _¿De verdad piensan quedarse en esa choza a medio caer? _

— ¿En dónde estás?

— _Si sales podrás averiguarlo._

El rubio se dirigió a la ventana y vio al pelirrojo recargado en un auto que no era el suyo —Esperen aquí.

Salió y Steve se acercó a él siendo seguido por cierto español que a Leon no le agradaba mucho por las insinuaciones que le daba a Ada.

— ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?

—Tranquilo tío, vine a arreglar unos cabos sueltos, pero este no es el lugar adecuado —respondió Sera.

—Luis Sera —comentó Ada saliendo al escuchar las voces de los recién llegados.

—Oh, maldición… ni siquiera en un bosque aislado uno puede dormir a gusto —se quejó Jake.

—Cállate Jake —ordenó la asiática.

—Lo que usted diga, _madame_.

Luis se acercó a ella y la miró detalladamente —No hay duda de que eres idéntica a tu padre, desgraciadamente no pudiste heredar nada de mamá.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Este no es el lugar, tengo una residencia por estas montañas… estratégicamente oculta —reveló él—. Vamos para allá, podrán descansar.

Jake salió somnoliento de la cabaña y se dirigió al auto de Luis —Hombre, sólo quiero dormir —abrió una de las puertas traseras y se adentró en el carro.

— ¿Por qué de repente quieres ayudarla? —cuestionó Kennedy dudando de las intenciones de Sera.

—Entre familia siempre se deben ayudar —miró a Ada quien estaba completamente seria como queriendo descifrar sus palabras, cosa que él decidió revelarle—. ¿No piensas así, _hermana_?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final de la autora: <strong>*Guarda unos minutos de silencio* No sé qué decirles, así que no les diré nada y esperaré a leer sus hermosos reviews :3 jajajajaj. Me encanta Jake, en verdad es tan gracioso a veces y enelpróximocapítuloseexplicarácómorayosesposiblequeLuisyAdaseanhermanos.

Pero, ¿qué es esto?

.

.

.

—Eres una bruja, tú sólo te dedicas a dañar a la gente... haces maleficios y devoras carne humana.

—Si yo comiera carne humana créeme que tú serías un platillo que disfrutaría comer —comentó la mujer de rojo sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¡Regresen a todos los niños que han robado! —insistió el ojiazul.

—El viejo cuento de las brujas que se roban a los niños, ¿no crees que ya está muy utilizado?

—No creas que con tus trucos me podrás engañar, bruja —dirigió su arma hacia el pecho de la mujer—. Es mejor que no intentes nada, un movimiento de mi dedo y te vas para el infierno.

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia y tomó el arma pegándosela aun más contra su pecho —Veamos qué tan hábil eres, cazador...


	14. Capítulo 14: Destino

**Nota de la Autora:** No, no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda :D Lamento mucho el tardarme, creí que con las prácticas y sin escuela podía dedicarme más a esto pero no fue así e.e todo este mes fue de lo más estresante porque aparte de todo ya es final de semestre y presenté como 3 exámenes y bueno, estudiar eso es agotador, jejejeje. Pero en fin, por fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo a un paso más de saber el desenlace de toda la trama y volver a enfocarnos en lo que será el futuro de mis amados Ada y Leon *3*

**Reviews time:**

**kirishimaTouka.- **¿Cómo sigues de tu pie *n*? Me alegra que te haya hecho feliz aunque sea por un rato :3 Jajajajaja, es que Jake le pone sabor al asunto entre esos dos chicos que prenden el ambiente xD. Te mando un abrazo y espero que estés mejor de tu piesito :)

**AeonAntonella.- **Jajajajajajaja, me imaginé en el maratón bien Forrest, pero yo a los 5 minutos ya me hubiera tirado al piso de cansancio. Querías matar al hijo de Ada y ¿me dices malvada a mí? Jajajaja, pero si tú eres remalota, aunque esos toques de maldad le dan intensidad a un escrito. Mi niña, eres una peque :3 y yo acá escribiendo toda una historia porno de ellos xDD bueno... te he hecho madurar antes de la cuenta, recuerda: Si alguien pregunta sigues creyendo en la cigüeña que trae a los bebés ;D jejeje. Uy, Andres, odio en verdad cuando llega. Ni modo... el precio de ser la creación más perfecta de todas. Te mando un abrazote enorme guapetona.

**adeli21.-** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me haces muy feliz, y bueno yo también quisiera que me durarán así de largos, jejeje. Quizá algún día me anime a escribir uno así de largotote ;) Te mando un saludo!

**frozenheart7.- **He logrado mi cometido entonces que es sorprender a mis lectores 7u7. Jake es uno de mis personajes más consentidos, por eso lo maltrato tanto :3 porque así demuestro que lo amo jeje. Me gustaría leer ese Shake, así que lo estaré esperando ;). Oh, espero que en verdad puedas convencerla, no hay nada más bonito que tener la compañía de una gatita, lo digo por experiencia. Mi primer RE fue el 0 :3 y el segundo fue el 4 y Ada cautivó mi corazón -inserte lesbian crush aquí- jajaja. Aw, también eres peque, no tanto pero para mí lo eres, y yo aquí rompiéndoles la inocencia con mis lemmons salvajes xD jajajaja. Ni modo, algo se aprende cada día. Un beso!

**Violette Moore.- **Woof!? Jeje.

**Nuemenos.- **¡Amiga! Oye sí, sin tu sensual review no puedo avanzar eh, de una vez te lo aclaro e.e jajajaja, malditos jefes! Le voy a redactar una carta muy, muy, muuuuy fuerte, para que te deje ser un poco libre ¿que cree que no tienes vida social y fictionera? Dame su mail y yo le mando mis quejas jajaja. Mira, lo importante es que Jake tiene salud jaja. Te regalo a Helena pa que la cuelgues, a Billy nomás me lo sabroseo un poco más y tal vez TAL VEZ, te lo ceda para que lo cuelgues también xD. JAJAJAJAJA Raza fina xD oh, perate, es que aquí viene todo. Bien dicen que lo mejor es lo que más anda escondidito, por eso Ada vino de los lugares más recónditos para destacar por su belleza xD. Y antes de que me mates a Luis debemos leer su versión xD Y sí tin tin tin tin *campana del premio ganador* Es un pequeño "trailer" de un fic que ando elaborando :3 Te mando un abrazo!

**Nelu.- ***o* Jajajajaja, ay te adoro. Yo te revivo revivida revividita. Jajajaja.

**Anuk282.- **Pero ahora estás aquí comentando y yo leyendo tu genial review, wow muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras y pues bienvenido a este humilde club de fans AEON y pues *abrazo cibernético* gracias por declararte mi fan TuT *u* Y pues... lo del fanboy pues pasa que yo te pido disculpas por decirte fangirl xD jajajaja. En verdad perdón, jejeje. Bienvenido mi chavo :D

**México D. F., 30 de Mayo del 2015. 11:35 PM**

* * *

><p><strong>Destino.<strong>

**I**

Ada Wong no creía mucho en el destino, para una persona como ella, tan racional y lógica el destino era una mera patraña inventada como uso comercial o simplemente para hacer que aquellos que no tuvieran la más mínima esperanza en la vida, lograran rescatarla. Las casualidades iban de la mano con el destino, nada ocurría de casualidad.

Pero para ella las consecuencias era lo más lógico, y una simple regla de la física lo comprobaba: Toda acción conlleva una reacción. Esa era la pura verdad que significaba algo para ella. Lo sabía porque simplemente su forma de actuar la llevo hasta las últimas consecuencias como en esos instantes, ahora se lo reprochaba internamente, y a pesar de que Jake le dijo que no era su culpa, este sentimiento no se iba ni siquiera aminoraba.

Pero ahora todo era diferente y su lógica se había ido al demonio cuando Luis Sera le había revelado que era su hermano, ¿cómo era eso posible? Bien, claro estaba que su madre se había llevado varios secretos a su tumba dejándolos escondidos en su inexistente cadáver.

El camino a la casa de Luis se produjo en silencio, nadie se animaba a decir algo, ni siquiera Steve que normalmente era la persona que rompía con aquellos silencios incómodos que se solían producir en algunas ocasiones, pero esta vez no fue así. Luis conducía y Steve iba como copiloto, en la parte de atrás del carro Ada iba mirando fijamente los paisajes que pasaban velozmente dada la velocidad a la que el español iba, Leon iba a su lado abrazándola, intentando comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella mujer que tanto amaba pero ella estaba tan ausente que no podía deducirla, simplemente en esos momentos no podía. Jake iba muy tranquilo, su cabeza se apoyaba en el cristal de la otra ventana trasera y su respiración era lenta, por fin había conseguido dormir, sin embargo su sueño iba a durar poco ya que por fin habían llegado al lugar esperado.

Luis estacionó el auto y abrió los seguros de las puertas para que los demás pudieran salir.

—Eh, muchacho, despierta —dijo Luis abriendo la puerta de Jake y zarandeándolo levemente.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —murmuró el chico Muller antes de salir del carro.

Ada salió elegantemente seguida de Leon quien le rodeó con un brazo y le dio una sonrisa, ella también le sonrió dulcemente, él era el único que podría calmarla en esos instantes.

Luis los guio hasta la entrada de la casa en donde los dejó pasar y los llevó a sala de principal —Pueden ponerse cómodos esta es su casa.

Ada suspiró —No hace falta que le des más rodeos al asunto, ¿cómo es que tú y yo somos hermanos?

—Bueno, en realidad somos medios hermanos —respondió con una sonrisa de lago, a Ada no le gustó ese gesto porque era propio de ella.

—Hey, antes de que empiecen con sus románticas historias familiares, ¿estás seguro de que aquí no nos encontrarán? —preguntó Jake ansioso y dejándose caer en el asiento del mullido sofá.

—Esta casa está muy bien oculta, sólo yo me sé el camino, ya que hay más de uno y les tomaría quizá hasta una semana dar con ella —explicó Sera.

— ¿Por qué tienes una casa tan escondida, viejo? —cuestionó Steve mirando los alrededores—. Cualquiera pensaría que eres un asesino maniático.

Luis rio —A mis padres les gusta la tranquilidad y privacidad, por eso en una excursión que hicimos por estas montañas vimos que el lugar era realmente tranquilo, así que pensamos en mandar construir una casa espaciosa, cuando empecé a tener éxito en los negocios fue muy fácil.

—Oh, entonces no vas a hacer una carnicería aquí o algún juego demente en donde nos tengamos que mutilar, ¿cierto? —se burló Steve.

—Debes dejar de ver tanta televisión _Stevy-divy_ —comentó Leon haciéndolo enojar por el uso del apodo que su madre le había dado.

—Cuando todo este embrollo termine voy a castrarte, Kennedy —amenazó Burnside señalándolo con el dedo.

Ada caminó hacia un enorme ventanal que la casa poseía, miró el suave viento que movía las ramas de los árboles más grandes del bosque — ¿Están aquí tus padres?

—Han ido a vacacionar, pero normalmente siempre están en casa. Siéntate por favor, te contaré todo.

La asiática giró y lo vio sin emoción alguna, se sentó al lado de Leon —Bien.

II

Billy conducía entre el camino pedregoso del bosque que sólo iluminaba las luces de los faros del automóvil en el que iba él y otras tres mujeres más.

—Esto es peor que una película de miedo —dijo Rebecca mirando sus alrededores.

—Tranquila Becky —la calmó Sherry—. No es que te vaya a salir un zombi o algo por el estilo.

Rebecca infló los cachetes como un berrinche y asintió a las palabras de Sherry, quién diría que ella, una muy reconocida doctora le tendría miedo a un viejo y oscuro bosque. Bueno, cada quién tenía sus miedos personales.

Sherry se quedó pensativa por un momento, veía el paisaje del bosque… entonces pensó en la carta de Muller y volvió a sacar el sobre con esta, miró el sobre sin interés pero de pronto vio que tenía algo escrito por dentro pues, a pesar de la poca luz que daba el reflejo de la luna, se pudo distinguir la tinta negra. Deshizo el sobre y leyó el nombre y la dirección que marcaba ahí: Carla Radames.

— ¡Lo tengo! —gritó entusiasmada sorprendiendo a Coen y Harper que iban adelante.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Rebecca sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia.

—Carla Radames, es el nombre que Jake me escribió en este papel…seguramente ella es la responsable de todo.

Helena giró para verla de frente —Sherry no podemos dejarnos llevar por lo que ese chico diga, esa acusación podía ser falsa.

—Yo creo en Jake, él no me fallaría de esta manera. Por favor, crean en él como yo lo hago.

—Si Sherry le cree… entonces yo también —apoyó Chambers.

Billy miró por el retrovisor la mirada perseverante de la castaña, esa era la peor encrucijada de su vida.

III

—Antes de que empiece a contarte todo, quiero que no pienses mal de nuestra madre, ella sabe por qué hizo las cosas —pidió Luis mirando fijamente a la asiática.

—No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré —respondió enarcando una ceja.

Luis asintió —Nunca supe el verdadero origen de mamá, sólo supe que era una inmigrante ilegal en España que se ganaba la vida haciendo trabajos pesados, pero siempre con orgullo, después conoció mi padre y me tuvieron, pero a él… le gustaba tomar mucho, apostaba y a veces se metía en cosas muy peligrosas como con mafiosos, a ella no le gustaba para nada esas acciones, pero no denunciaba porque tenía miedo a que la policía de paso se la llevara a ella por ser ilegal. Pasaron los años y ella conoció a un hombre, el cual empezó a frecuentar hasta que finalmente él le propuso irse a China con él, si ella se casaba con tu padre entonces tendría su nacionalidad asegurada y así también su "libertad" pero mi padre ya sabía que mamá andaba en otros pasos y antes de que ella pudiera llevarme para tener una nueva vida mi padre me llevó a un orfanato y ahí me dejó, le hizo creer a ella que yo había muerto por su culpa, por andar en pasos de otro hombre en vez de cuidarme. Yo tenía apenas cinco años cuando todo eso ocurrió.

— ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Leon.

—Leí una carta suya —respondió y luego miró a Ada—. Cuando termine de contarte te daré algo.

Ada no dijo nada acerca de eso y suspiró —Prosigue.

—Pasé tres años en aquel lugar hasta que dos personas me adoptaron y me trajeron aquí, a Estados Unidos. Pellos no eran de clase alta y con trabajos pudimos viajar hasta acá, eran unas personas completamente humildes que no podían tener hijos… pero ellos tenían algo que pocos poseen, el cariño que todo niño espera de sus padres. Así que yo fui muy feliz a partir de ese momento y me enseñaron a valorar muchas cosas pero sobre todo a disfrutar cada instante de la vida. Por ellos me convertí en lo que ahora soy —contó con mucho orgullo.

—Ya veo —comentó Wong con un poco de envidia, la vida de él fue muy diferente a suya.

—Lamento mucho que nuestras historias hayan sido tan diferentes, pero quiero que sepas que antes de que yo me enterara de la verdad contuve mucho un odio, odiaba mucho a la mujer que me dio la vida, así que me esforcé por dos razones: la primera para darle una vida mejor a mis padres, la segunda para encontrar a esa mujer que creí que me había abandonado —dijo enumerando con sus dedos.

—Y tan joven empezaste a destacar —comentó Steve.

—Yo fui dotado con mucha astucia, y estudié demasiado para estar donde estoy ahora, por eso desde que cumplí los 18 logré entrar a trabajar a una empresa pequeña con una persona que tú, Ada, conociste muy bien.

La asiática se quedó pensativa… una pequeña empresa, por alguna razón a su mente vino alguien —Barry Burton.

Sera sonrió —A que es un gran tipo ese barbón. Ahora quizá entenderás que las cosas siempre pasan por algo.

—_Lo sabía, esa ramera huyó con alguien más y tuvieron a una mocosa —dijo con ira mirando las fotos de una niña de 13 años—. Por eso se murió._

—_Vamos Luis, nunca es bueno decir eso. Tu difunta madre tuvo sus razones —comentó Barry mirando los mismos papeles que el español._

_Luis logró tranquilizarse un poco y se preguntó si había sido buena idea contratar a un investigador privado para que averiguara el paradero de su madre, grande fue su sorpresa cuando leyó que había muerto, pero su enojó se hizo presente cuando vio que ella había tenido otra familia, al menos ni siquiera su otra hija la pudo disfrutar. _

—_Deberías leer esto, el padre de la chica está enfermo y ella se las arregla como puede para comprar medicinas, dice que le ayuda a sus vecinas en algunas cosas que le piden, al parecer la niña se esfuerza y no tuvo la buena vida que tú tuviste._

—_No es mi problema, si quiere salir adelante que le cueste._

—_Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, y mira —le mostró un sobre al más joven—. Es una carta que tu madre escribió cuando tu media hermana nació, dejó una para ti y para ella. _

— _¿Cómo ha conseguido eso? _

—_Te dije que Enrico era muy bueno y que el padre con tal de que su hija no se enterara de nada le daría lo que pidiese. En fin, te dejo solo para que pienses las cosas y leas esto._

_Barry salió de la oficina en la que estaban, apenas había pasado medio año y Luis demostró su potencial y aparte de todo ganó el afecto de Burton, por lo que el hombre robusto decidió ayudarlo a encontrar a su madre biológica recomendándole a Enrico Marini, un viejo amigo suyo que se dedicaba precisamente a investigaciones privadas. _

_Luis sacó el papel del sobre y comenzó a leer hasta caer en cuenta de la verdad, sabía que su padre tampoco fue una monedita de oro, pero eso había sido demasiado. Bien, su madre muerta estaba y no podría hacer nada más por ella… o tal vez sí. _

_Pasaron tres años y el momento que Luis había estado esperando por fin llegó. Un viaje para ampliar la empresa del viejo Burton a China, sería su oportunidad para conocer de lejos a su pequeña hermana. _

— _¿Estás seguro de ella vendrá? —preguntó Barry _

—_He observado que siempre lee la sección de trabajos en el periódico, el anuncio que puse seguramente le atraerá. Ya le he dicho a Enrico quién es y que la deja pasar._

—_Bien, pero no sé hablar chino mi estimado Sera._

_Luis rio —No la subestimes, ella tiene todo para ser tu perfecta secretaria. Ponle al principio algunas trabas, si ella demuestra sus verdaderas intenciones entonces se merece la oportunidad. _

—_Es muy joven para hacer lo que dices que hace._

—_Es por eso que no puedo dejar que mi hermanita siga por esos malos rumbos. _

_El teléfono de la oficina sonó y Barry contestó, era Enrico —Ha llegado. _

_Luis salió por otra puerta y sonrió cuando la puerta principal sonó._

—Quieres decir que… —Ada estaba impresionada y eso ocurría muy poco.

—Yo fui el responsable de que tú consiguieras mejorar tu situación.

La mujer si se caracterizaba por algo era por su orgullo y su orgullo no le permitía decir alguna palabra amistosa por aquella acción que la salvó de hacer cosas peores en su adolescencia —Y supongo que quieres que te abrace llorando y dándote las gracias.

Luis sonrió —No, realmente no espero nada de ti. Yo te ayudé porque sentí que era mi obligación, siempre quise un hermano o hermana, pero dado que mis padres no podían tener más hijos y apenas podían mantenerme pues en el fondo todo lo que quise cuando supe de tu existencia fue cuidarte.

—Hace un momento mencionaste el nombre de Enrico…

—Oh, sí. El portero del edificio en donde vives, ha sido tu guardaespaldas desde que llegaste a Raccoon, no podía acercarme lo suficiente para cuidarte… pero podía mandar a alguien a que lo hiciese por mí —sonrió.

La única mujer ahí alzó la barbilla con elegancia y miró para un punto inespecífico —Continúa.

—_No puedes retirarte sólo por los berrinches de tus hijas, ¿qué pasará con Ada? —reclamó Luis al enterarse de que Barry se retiraría de los negocios para pasar tiempo con su familia._

—_No la dejaré en la calle, le daré una buena cantidad de dinero que si administra bastante bien, que sé que lo hará porque esa niña es brillante, podrá salir adelante. _

_Luis suspiró frustrado._

— _¿Por qué no sólo vas y le cuentas la verdad?_

— _¡Claro! Llegar y decir: Hola me llamo Luis y soy tu hermano mayor, vayamos a recuperar los años que perdimos yendo a tocar timbres de vecinos para salir corriendo luego._

_Barry puso los ojos en blanco —Eres infantil. _

—_Tengo que pensar en algo más —dijo Luis ignorando a Burton._

—_Le conté a Wesker de ella —confesó el bonachón._

— _¿Albert Wesker? Estás loco, ese tipo es un demente. Seguro que maltratará a Ada._

— _¿Y tú crees que ella se dejará? Qué poca fe le tienes._

—_No le tengo fe a él._

_Barry suspiró —Piénsalo. El padre de Ada está mal y sabemos que no le quedará mucho tiempo, el doctor me lo ha dicho. _

—_Lamentablemente así es la vida, nadie la tiene comprada._

—_Sí, pero Ada lo único que tiene es a su padre._

—_En eso te equivocas, ella me tiene a mí. Yo no dejaré que algo malo le suceda._

Luis se acercó a la asiática —Después conociste a Wesker y todo estaba bien y controlado hasta que él —señaló a Jake Muller—. Entró en tu vida.

—Sí, bueno, lamento haber arruinado los planes que tenías con tu hermanita —comentó Jake en un sarcasmo.

—Si no fuera por ti Ada no se habría metido en tantos problemas —atacó el de origen español.

Jake sólo lo miró con furia porque sabía que lo le decía era la realidad: si él no se hubiera entrometido en la vida de la mujer de rojo su vida hubiera cambiado.

—Pues no concuerdo contigo en eso, Sera —dijo Leon haciéndose escuchar después de un largo rato—. Yo creo que todo pasa por algo, y siento que todo esto tiene un porqué. El mío es… haber conocido a Ada.

Wong lo miró sonriéndole de lado, definitivamente Leon era absolutamente todo lo contrario a ella, siempre viéndole el lado grandioso y haciendo cosas extraordinarias que jamás ella pensó que alguien haría en ella.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —dijo Ada sin dejar de ver a Kennedy—. No tiene caso seguir lamentándose de las cosas del pasado, Luis.

Luis suspiró, sabía que ese hombre de ojos celestes había encontrado la forma de equilibrar a su media hermana —Bien, como tú gustes Ada, sólo quiero que estés bien.

—Sí, pero aun la policía de Raccoon la sigue buscando al igual que Muller —comentó Steve.

Jake que estaba en silencio decidió parar con todo. A final de cuentas el hombre español tenía razón… todo comenzó por su culpa —Yo… asumiré la responsabilidad de lo cargos.

La frase de Muller dejó a todos en silencio hasta que Ada con prepotencia lo refutó — ¿Eres idiota, verdad? Que tú te lleves la gloria de este abominable asesinato sería toda una tragedia para mí.

—Ada —Leon creyó que la idea de Jake sería buena solución porque entonces su prometida quedaría libre de cargos, pero… tampoco le agradaba la idea de que el chico que también era inocente se "sacrificara" y estaba seguro de que Ada tampoco quería eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final de la autora: <strong>Me percaté de que a muchos les gustó la personalidad de Jake, debo decir que es una de las que más me ha costado pues trato de que esté lo más parecida a lo que es el juego, por sus burlas y comentarios sarcásticos y me da muchísimo gusto de que me esté saliendo bien :')

En otras noticias de última hora: Les contaré algo que es un poco privado pues yo no suelo andar contando mis cosas a la gente, pero ustedes son muy especiales en mi vida por el simple hecho de apoyarme leyéndome y eso me hace muy feliz. Bueno la próxima semana me van a operar, nada alarmante, es sólo una acomodación de mi mandíbula ya que tengo unos problemitas con que me truena cada que bostezo y eso me produce dolores fuertes de cabeza, entonces para parar con eso es necesario. Por si me llego a ausentar más de lo debido sepan que será por esta razón :D

Y finalmente, para hacer ameno esto cuénteme de su banda/cantante preferido. Mi banda preferida es Evanescence, la amo hasta morir y cada que escribo un nuevo cap del fic me inspiro escuchando sus canciones :3

Les mando un beso y un abrazo enoooooorme.

_Fer._


	15. Capítulo 15: Verdades

**H**ola a todas, sí estoy de vuelta. No, no andaba muerta... ni tampoco de fiesta :( estaba estudiando muchísimo porque así lo requiere la vida, además de que andaba en momentos de conflictos existenciales con mi personalidad que sólo quiere dormir y dormir. Por falta de tiempo esta vez no contestaré sus hermosos reviews, pero sepan que los leo todos y me encanta verlas interactuar con la lectura, es muy lindo, les agradezco de verdad y para el próximo ahora sí les responderé.

**L**os personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de CAPCOM.

**M**éxico, D.F. 20 de Noviembre del 2015.

**A **leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdades<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

Jake frunció el ceño en una mueca de total desagrado —No dejaré que te interpongas más, así que aléjate.

—Tú sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro que me topé en la calle aquel día. Deja de hacerte el valiente —se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada que Jake sintió más como una caricia pues su contacto fue muy suave, como queriendo transmitirle un "todo estará bien".

Muller entonces decidió no decir nada y desvió su mirada a otro lugar.

—Bueno, es noche y todos estamos cansados, mañana será un estupendo día —dijo un Luis totalmente optimista.

— ¿Cómo es que todo el tiempo estás tan de buen humor? —preguntó Steve cruzándose de brazos.

Sera se echó a reír —Amigo, esta vida sólo se vive una vez, ¿no vas a desperdiciarla enojándote o sufriendo por todo, verdad? —preguntó mirando a Ada.

La asiática suspiró y buscó protección en los brazos de su pareja, con él se sentía completamente segura y confiada.

Leon, que hasta el momento se había quedado callado escuchando únicamente las conversaciones de los otros presentes, le sonrió de esa manera tan suya que tenía para hacer que su hermosa chica se tranquilizara, quizá Luis Sera tenía razón en algo y todo se solucionaría. De cualquier manera él no pensaba dejar que las cosas salieran mal, si encontraban a Ada entonces él utilizaría todos sus recursos para que la dejaran en paz.

Se sentía un poco miserable en esos momentos, la vida que llevó Ada Wong no fue muy sencilla que digamos, el tener que asumir responsabilidades tan joven y además de cuidar a su padre enfermo debió ser agotador tanto física como mentalmente, él en cambio tuvo más comodidades, sus padres estuvieron para él en todo momento… incluso cuando ya era un adulto seguían llamándolo seguidamente. Quizá él no podría borrar el doloroso pasado de la mujer de su vida, pero sí haría algo para hacer que su futuro fuera mejor, y aunque fuera muy egocéntrico pensarlo de esa manera, sabía que la única manera sería estar a su lado por siempre.

Luis se acercó a la pareja con algo entre manos y se lo extendió a Ada.

—Sé que será difícil hacer que confíes en mí después de que me presenté ante ti como si fuera un acosador sexual, pero quiero que sepas que mis intenciones siempre fueron de buena voluntad, Ada —dijo el español con toda sinceridad. —Admiré tu determinación desde un principio y eso me hizo valorarte y después apreciarte, ojalá y algún día podamos recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido.

Wong tomó el sobre que Luis le ofrecía y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sinceramente era la primera vez que se encontraba en el dilema de no saber qué responder ante semejante comentario, ella estaba acostumbrada a las personas de pocas palabras, incluso Leon, a pesar de todo también era de pocas palabras, Jake era muy altanero y alardeaba de sí mismo cuando hablaba, pero si no fuera por eso también sería una persona de pocas palabras, así que realmente lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue hacer un gesto con su cabeza y nada más, aún tenía que reflexionar todo lo que quería decir y preguntarle a Luis, como cosas de cómo fue su madre con él, ahora ella podía entender por qué a veces cuando era más pequeña la escuchaba sollozar mientras su padre la contenía entre brazos, seguramente era porque le lloraba a su pequeño hijo que había creído muerto.

Después de eso Luis les indicó a los invitados sus habitaciones, incluso sugirió que Ada y Leon durmieran en cuartos separados, sin embargo la mujer rechazó esa propuesta.

—Ada… no me gusta mucho esa situación, no deberían dormir juntos si no se han casado —opinó Sera.

—No seas aguafiestas hombre —le reclamó Steve. —Tu pequeña hermana ya es lo suficientemente grande como para saber con qué clase de torpe está durmiendo.

Ada sonrió de lado, incluso en esos momentos el pelirrojo animaba el ambiente —No hay problema con que duerma con Leon, de todas maneras pronto nos casaremos.

La forma en que lo dijo fue tan inexpresiva que causó confusión entre los presentes preguntándose si en verdad era lo que quería, pero Leon que ya la conocía tan bien sabía que en realidad estaba contenta y ansiosa de que todo eso terminara para poder hacer los preparativos.

—Al fin una cama en la cual descansar —aclamó Muller cuando entró a su habitación designada y cerró la puerta, estaba agotado emocionalmente.

Luis lo imitó y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para hacer una llamada importante.

—Bien tórtolos —dijo Steve acercándose a su cuarto que estaba justo al lado del que sería de la pareja. —Dormiré, será mejor que ustedes hagan lo mismo, y más vale que lo hagan porque si no lo podré saber, recuerden que estoy al lado y escucharé sus suciedades.

—Ya lárgate —ordenó Kennedy con tono amenazador.

Steve rio y entró a su habitación.

Ambos también lo hicieron, no se dijeron absolutamente nada simplemente se recostaron en la espaciosa cama, se abrazaron y así pudieron descansar tranquilamente.

**II**

— ¿Segura que es por aquí? —preguntó Rebecca viendo por la ventana del automóvil las calles tan peligrosas de aquel barrio de mala fama.

—Sí, esta es la dirección que viene escrita en el sobre —afirmó Sherry sin miedo alguno.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes confiar tanto en ese tipo? —preguntó Billy fijándose atentamente en las numeraciones de las deplorables casas que se veían en la calle.

—Dime estúpida o cursi, o lo que quieras pero… a veces cuando conoces a una persona y se crea un vínculo especial, no hay razón para desconfiar de ella, porque ambos ya son tan cercanos que sabes cuándo te mienten y cuando dicen una verdad. Yo sé que Jake me está diciendo enteramente la verdad.

—Pues al parecer va por buen camino —habló Helena. —Ese es el número. Escuchen ambas, cierren absolutamente todo y no salgan por nada del mundo, si oyen problemas simplemente conduzcan lejos y con este radio marquen el 911 y pidan refuerzos, ¿entienden?

Sherry y Rebecca asintieron.

Los dos policías abrieron sus puertas para salir.

— ¡Billy! —llamó Rebecca y el susodicho se detuvo a escucharle. —Ten mucho cuidado, aun quiero salir contigo a aquella cafetería de la que me hablaste.

Billy sonrió y alargó su brazo para acariciar una de las tersas mejillas de Rebecca —No te preocupes pequeña, todo estará bien —y salió.

—Y dicen que una es la ridícula —se quejó Sherry.

Ambos policías salieron preparando sus armas reglamentarias del departamento de policías y ambas chicas obedecieron y cerraron todo.

—Oye Sherry, ¿sabes conducir al menos? —preguntó Rebecca un poco angustiada.

—La verdad es que no —respondió restándole importancia y asomándose discretamente por la ventana.

— ¿Y qué haremos si hay problemas? —volvió a cuestionar la castaña.

Sherry hizo una mueca dubitativa y luego miro a Chambers —He visto a Leon conducir, no creo que sea tan difícil.

—Estamos perdidas —declaro Rebecca. —Pero… ¿estás completamente segura de lo que Jake dijo? ¿Y si es una trampa para capturarte y chantajearnos?

— ¡Basta Becky! Yo confío en Jake, además si no fuera por la placa que porta Coen yo pensaría que es criminal buscado.

Rebecca se indignó — ¿Cómo te atreves? Billy es un buen chico y confío en él.

—Pues yo también confío en Jake.

Ambas suspiraron y se sonrieron, hacía tiempo que no tenían una discusión por algo tan trivial como eso.

—Oye —volvió a hablar Rebecca. —Cuando todo este teatro termine hay que irnos de viaje a algún lugar, Hawái podría ser una buena opción.

Sherry asintió estando de acuerdo con la idea de su amiga.

**III**

Billy tocó la puerta del número que indicaba el sobre, no sabía que se encontrarían, sin embargo debían investigar hasta el fondo. Cuando Sherry les dio el nombre y mientras se paraba para decidir cuál sería la mejor opción, mandó a investigar a una tal Carla Radames.

Le había llegado a su teléfono celular datos acerca de la susodicha, quien fue esposa de Derek C. Simmons y luego desapareció tras su asesinato, lo cual supuso sospechoso y aunque su prioridad era capturar a Ada Wong y a Jake Muller, la mirada suplicante de la pasajera castaña terminó haciéndolo cambiar de dirección. ¿Quién diría que él se dejaría manipular por una chica así?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mujer abrió la puerta sólo un poco y los miró ceñuda para después preguntar lo más tranquila que pudo aparentar.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece?

— ¿Es usted Carla Radames? —cuestionó Helena seriamente.

La rubia se puso a la defensiva — ¿Quién quiere saber?

—Somos agentes del departamento de policías de Raccoon City —presentó Billy mostrando su placa de oficial. —Señorita Radames… no, Señora Simmons, es usted sospechosa del asesinato de Derek C. Simmons.

Carla, que había ocultado un cuchillo en su mano no visible, lo sacó e intentó atacar a la mujer que era la que estaba más cerca, sin embargo los rápidos reflejos de Helena tanto como la astucia de Billy lograron desarmarla casi al momento y la inmovilizaron para ponerle las esposas.

—Carla Radames, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio o todo lo que diga será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado, sino cuenta con ello entonces el estado le proporcionará uno gratis.

Radames se revolvió ante el tacto de Billy y comenzó a gritar — ¡No! ¡Esa maldita perra tuvo la culpa, ella embrujó a Derek! ¡Él tenía que ser solamente mío!

Helena miró a Billy con una mueca tratando de decirle que definitivamente la mujer estaba loca, si no la detenían por asesinato, al menos sí la detendrían por tratar de atacar a dos oficiales.

**IV**

Las gotas de la lluvia golpeteaban incesantemente la ventana de la habitación que se les había sido otorgada para su estadía en aquella casa tan escondida entre el espeso bosque de Raccoon.

A pesar de que su respiración era tranquila y acompasada sabía que ella no estaba dormida, sabía que en ese momento ella estaba pensando en todo lo que ocurría, sabía que ella se preguntaba cómo antes no se había dado cuenta del parentesco con Luis Sera; aunque nadie, sinceramente, se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenían algo en común… quizá algunas actitudes.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Leon sonrió al ser descubierto, lo conocía tan bien —Esperaba hasta que tú lo hicieras.

—Entonces vete preparando mentalmente para no dormir.

—No me interesa no dormir, tenerte entre mis brazos es suficiente para poder descansar.

Ada soltó una risa —Eres demasiado cursi.

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó fingiendo indignación.

—A veces siento que me empalaga, pero también siento que quiero más y más.

Leon la atrajo más hacia sí mismo, el calor de ambos cuerpos se fusionó en ese momento relajándolos y brindándoles una tranquilidad efímera.

— ¿Deberíamos ir de luna de miel a Canadá?

—No se me dan mucho los lugares fríos, señor Kennedy.

El ojiazul emitió un sonido como de estar pensando en alguna idea y la asiática lo espero con ansias ocultas —Entonces vayamos a Egipto.

Ada volvió a reír —Te tomas las cosas muy enserio. No importa en dónde sea, lo que importa…

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —cuestionó dudoso al escuchar que ella bruscamente se había detenido en su oración.

—Porque iba a decir una cursilería —confesó. —Me estás contagiando tu espesa miel.

Leon comprendió entonces que Ada consideraba el decir cosas lindas, consideradas o cursis como una debilidad. Él también pensaba así en un tiempo atrás, pero lo cierto es que no tenía nada de malo a fin de cuentas, sólo era una manera de expresarse muy íntima, tampoco es que fueran derramando azúcar a cada sitio público al que iban eso realmente ni a él se le daba muy bien, pero cuando salían las palabras simplemente tenía que expresárselas a la mujer que era culpable de que su mente realizará tales frases.

Se acomodó nuevamente con ella entre brazos y le dio un beso furtivo en la comisura de los labios y cerró los ojos para dormir, posiblemente ella también podría dormir o al menos lo intentaría.

—Dilo —pidió antes de caer rendido.

Ada suspiró — ¿No me dejarás en paz hasta que lo diga?

—Ajá.

—Te amo. Ahora duerme o te arrojaré al piso.

Leon rio ante la amenaza de la mujer, tendría dulces sueños en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>¡L<strong>es mando un beso enorme y un abrazo también! Ya nos acercamos a la racha final, quizá en dos o tres capítulos esta bonita aventura que he experimentado junto con ustedes llegue a su final!

**N**os leemos en el próximo cap ;)

**F**er.


	16. Capítulo 16: Arriésgate

**H**ola! Antes que nada espero que se la hayan pasado increíble en vacaciones y que las hayan disfrutado :3 Lamento estar tan retrasada en esto, me mortifica tener que aplazar tanto las fechas de actualización, pero no he parado en estas últimas semanas, han sido terribles, tareas, trabajos, exámenes... pero en fin. También me tardé porque tuve unos problemillas de salud y tuve que alejarme un poco de la computadora y de toda forma de vida, literalmente estaba aislada del mundo xD. Pero finalmente sigo aquí.

**Reviews time.**

_Ada G. Kennedy21: _Sí, lamentablemente ya pronto acabará u.u pero no será mi última historia de ellos ;)

_MissHarperWong27: _Yo también extrañaba echarme las pláticas extensas contigo! Pero te juro que no es porque no quisiera andar más activa por aquí u.u Y sí, odio a Carla también, pero nos ha engañado a todos! :O ahora leerás por qué 7u7. Me encanta la actitud de Ada siempre con Leon, es tan sublimemente directa, pero es puro amors. Y ya no desapareceré tanto, te lo prometo :3

_Guest: _A mi también me suele suceder eso! Así que no te preocupes xD y agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de darme tu hermoso review. A mi también me encanta Jill, pero como no hemos visto por parte de los videojuegos mucha interacción de ella con Ada o Leon a veces es un poco difícil hacerla participar tanto, pero espero que aun así te siga gustando esta loca historia :)

_ZENKAT: _Hoooooola! Pues me da mucho gusto que me hayas dejado un review! En serio lo aprecio y créeme que te entiendo porque a veces yo suelo ser ese tipo de lectoras que por las prisas lee pero no deja review xD en fin, gracias por tu apoyo. Te mando un abrazote.

_Ahora sí, redoble de tambores._

* * *

><p><strong>Arriésgate<strong>

**I**

Carla Radames estaba tranquila, después de haber sido capturada por Billy y Helena exitosamente decidió no resistirse.

No era que se sintiera culpable porque no lo hacía, no era que quisiera ir a prisión porque tampoco lo anhelaba, no era que quisiera cortarle el cuello a esos dos policías porque ese no era su plan.

—Tómala —le había dicho Helena a Sherry cuando le entregó una pistola por si Radames se quería pasar de lista con ellas en los asientos traseros del automóvil.

El camino al departamento de policía fue inquietantemente tranquilo, Rebecca se había sentado en medio de Sherry y Carla, la verdad era que estaba aterrada por lo que la rubia mujer pudiera hacerles en el camino, sin embargo no hizo nada, no habló, parecía haberse mantenido inmersa en su propio mundo. Para fortuna de las dos chicas y los dos policías el viaje había terminado y habían llegado al RPD, Billy bajó primero y se apresuró a sacar a Carla de atrás. La sostuvo con fuerza por si intentaba escapar.

—No me gusta la tranquilidad que tiene —admitió Sherry entregándole el arma a Harper.

—Sólo Dios sabe qué está pensando esa mujer —respondió la castaña.

Rebecca se quedó mirando como Billy caminaba con esa mujer hacia la entrada del lugar.

—Y si de verdad ella es inocente —preguntó angustiada Chambers.

Sherry negó con la cabeza —Tiene cara de psicópata, estoy segura de que ella es la asesina.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó y todas fijaron la vista en lo que había ocurrido, vieron a Billy agarrándose la pierna ensangrentada mientras Radames se liberaba de su agarre. Helena actuó rápido y le apuntó a la prisionera.

—Esperaste hasta acá para sacar tus garras, bruja —dijo Helena acercándose a Carla.

La culpable sonrió maliciosamente —Gracias por haberme traído hasta los adentros de Raccoon —en ese momento Helena sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la tiró al pavimento.

Sherry y Rebecca observaban todo sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo la rubia se acercó a Helena para tomar su arma sin embargo un hombre muy alto y robusto se la ganó y le apuntó. Ambas chicas jurarían que aquel sujeto era sacado de una película de terror. Estaba todo vestido de negro y portaba un pasamontañas que impedía ver su identidad.

—Bien hecho, Krauser—dijo Radames mientras se acercaba a ambas chicas, para esos momentos Helena ya estaba inconsciente y Billy no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para levantarse debido a la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo de su pierna.

— ¡Maldita! —le gritó Rebecca mientras Carla se acercaba más y más a ellas.

Ella sonrió y le indicó a su acompañante que tomara a Sherry, ella se resistió pero con un golpe en su estómago logró que se rindiera y se desvaneciera. Radames miró a Rebecca, asustada pero manteniéndole la vista fija.

—Es mejor que le digas a esa perra que si quiere ver viva a esta niña se entregue de una vez por todas.

Chambers tragó en seco y habló con toda la seguridad que tuvo —Ella es inocente.

Radames rio — ¿Y? Ella merece estar toda su vida encerrada por tener el descaro de arrebatarme todo lo que era mío.

—Estás loca.

—Tal vez —asintió la mujer. —Pero si Derek no iba a ser mío, entonces no sería de nadie.

Radames le apuntó a la castaña con la pistola que le había arrebatado a Billy —Ahora lárgate antes de que te mate y si haces algún movimiento en falso, tu amiguita se muere.

Rebecca miró a Billy y a Helena, pero las palabras de Carla le helaron la sangre y corrió al menos una cuadra lejos del lugar. Escuchó un motor arrancar y vio cómo la mujer y su secuas se llevaban el vehículo en el que iban y se llevaban a Sherry.

Cuando vio que ya estaban lo bastante lejos volvió al lugar y se acercó a Billy — ¡Billy! ¿Estás bien, qué debo hacer?

Coen apenas consciente le indicó que entrara a la RPD para pedir ayuda y ella así lo hiso, sin embargo su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que todos los policías y trabajadores del lugar estaban inertes y sin vida, desangrándose, era toda una matanza. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, ella jamás había visto tal escena y sabía que nunca se la podría borrar de su mente. Sin embargo reaccionó rápido y se dio cuenta de que no podía perder el tiempo de esa manera, ya que la vida del agente Coen dependía de ella. Tomó el teléfono más cercano suplicando que tuviera señal, y gracias al cielo era así, llamó una ambulancia y en un santiamén esta llegó.

II

Era de día, Luis había preparado el desayuno y esperaba a que los demás bajaran pues Ada y Jake ya estaban ahí.

Ada había sido la primera en despertar, casi no había dormido al contrario de Leon que había caído en un profundo sueño, debía estar cansado. Se levantó temprano y recorrió el lugar hasta que alguien le hizo compañía, su medio hermano mayor. Él intentó formar empatía con ella, pero ella aún se veía muy distante, Sera sólo esperaba que pronto las cosas entre los dos mejoraran y formaran la familia que ninguno de los dos pudo tener.

Jake se les había unido rato después alegando que se moría de hambre, Luis le pasó alguna cosa que le serviría para saciar su apetito mientras él terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

Leon fue el siguiente en bajar, saludó a todos los presentes y le dio un beso a Ada en la frente después de dedicarle una sonrisa única y llena de devoción.

— ¿Pudiste dormir? —preguntó el rubio a Wong.

—Un poco, pero estoy bien —aseguró la asiática.

Sera puso el desayuno en la mesa e invitó a los demás a comer para después comentar —Hombre, Burnside duerme bastante.

Leon asintió —Iré a despertarlo, tenemos que planear qué es lo siguiente que haremos.

Kennedy subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Steve, tocó y al no recibir respuesta alguna entró percatándose de que su amigo estaba pálido, y tenía el teléfono pegado a su oído. No le gustó para nada la situación que se dio en ese momento, no quería ni imaginar el por qué la reacción de Burnside era esa.

Burnside terminó su llamada y miró a Leon.

—Secuestraron a Sherry —dijo finalmente con gran pesadez y preocupación. —Si Ada no acepta los cargos en 24 horas la matarán, no podemos hablarle a la policía porque Ada es sospechosa y no podemos vincularla más.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Helena y Billy?

—Están en el hospital, ayer mientras intentaban llevar a Radames a la estación de policía alguien los hirió, al parecer tiene un ayudante —contó Steve suspirando enojado. —Incluso asesinó a todos los que se encontraban en la RPD anoche. Malditos bastardos.

Leon se quedó sin habla tratando de pensar en algo rápido, ¿qué deberían hacer? Estaban atados hasta el cuello, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Sherry, pero tampoco quería que Ada se inculpara por algo que no había hecho.

**III**

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, abrió lentamente los ojos y de repente se sintió sujetada por algo, trató de mover su mano para tocarse la cabeza, pero no pudo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba ataba de manos y pies, se asustó, ahora recordaba qué era lo que había ocurrido momentos después de que Billy y Helena hubieran arrestado a Radames, ella había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo para que cuando llegara el momento pudiera escapar y no sólo eso, sino también tomarla a ella para seguramente chantajear a Ada y a Jake.

Miró a su alrededor y sólo vio cuatro paredes húmedas, estaba en un tipo de almacén vacío y ella estaba contra la pared.

Maldijo por lo bajo e intentó liberarse del amarre.

—Si te sigues moviendo así sólo te dañarás —le dijo una voz femenina.

Sherry la miró con furia —Maldita, nada de lo que hagas funcionará para que Jake o Ada paguen por lo que tú hiciste.

Radames rio —Te aseguro que si te corto un dedo ese imbécil de Muller es capaz de aceptar la silla eléctrica con tal de que te libere.

—No…

—Ellos ya sabían de mí, ¿en verdad me creyeron tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que me seguían desde hace tiempo?

Sherry comenzó a tener dificultad para respirar cuando ella se le acercó, pero con todo el valor que tuvo en esos momentos la miró fijamente y preguntó — ¿Por qué asesinarlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarlo solo?

— ¡Era mío! ¡Y esa maldita perra me lo quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! —exclamó furiosa la mujer que la tenía cautiva. —Cuando me deshaga de ella entonces Simmons será todo mío por fin.

—Estás demente —le susurró Birkin y por toda respuesta recibió una fuerte bofetada, la mejilla le ardió y no pudo contener unas lágrimas de dolor.

—Eres valiente, mocosa —aseguró con una sonrisa macabra, miró hacia atrás y vio a su secuas llegar. — ¿Por qué no dejar que Krauser se divierta un poco contigo?

El hombre alto y robusto se acercó hacia ellas y miró a Sherry quien sólo lo veía aterrada, la cara del hombre tenía una cicatriz que lo hacía ver aterrador; él sonrió.

—No, por favor —suplicó la chica atada mientras cómo podía se pegaba más y más a la fría pared que estaba detrás de ella.

Krauser repitió la misma acción que Carla momentos atrás y le abofeteó pero con más fuerza, tanta que la derribó y le abrió el labio inferior a Sherry y este comenzó a sangrar. Él la agarró del cuello sin suficiente fuerza como para estrangularla, pero a la rubia le comenzó a dar trabajo el respirar adecuadamente, ya que la leve presión que él hacía era suficiente para sofocarla.

La acercó a él y olfateó y su cuello —Hueles bien, niña —dijo el hombre con una voz tan áspera que juraba que esa voz debía salir de las entrañas del infierno.

—Por favor no… —volvió a suplicar, sin embargo el hombre no hizo caso y la doblegó con un golpe en su vientre.

Sherry escupió sangre, observó a Carla quien se dedicaba a fumar sin importarle nada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa mujer realmente la mataría a sangre fría si los otros dos no aceptaban la culpa de algo que no hicieron.

**IV**

Steve y Leon habían bajado para reunirse con los demás en el comedor.

—Tardaron mucho, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó Ada presintiendo algo malo.

Ambos negaron.

—Sólo recibí una llamada de la empresa, Steve irá a ver qué es lo que quieren —comentó Leon tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Ada frunció el ceño, algo no le terminaba de cuadrar —Entonces debe ser algo realmente malo por las caras que traen.

—Es tan sólo un proyecto que no hicieron bien Ada, no te preocupes —trató de convencerla el chico pelirrojo. —Tengo que irme, cualquier cosa llamaré a Leon.

Y diciendo eso último salió de la casa oculta de Sera.

— ¿No se perderá en el camino? Tú casa está un poco escondida —dijo Jake como no queriendo la cosa.

Sera le restó importancia comentándole que el problema no era salir de ahí sino llegar, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Los demás tomaron el desayuno, y a pesar de que Leon intentó estar lo más normal tranquilo no pudo evitar quedarse pensativo un par de veces respecto a su querida amiga que estaba secuestrada, sólo esperaba que Steve pudiera averiguar algo que los ayudara a rescatar a su amiga. Así tal vez tendrían la oportunidad de rescatar a Sherry sin la necesidad de que Ada o Jake se sacrificasen.

Terminaron de comer y Ada comentó que se iría a dar una ducha, los otros tres hombres se quedaron en el comedor hasta que Jake decidió ir a dar un paseo, el estar encerrado no era muy cómodo para él. Luis le indicó que no se alejara demasiado y él sólo asintió.

Una vez solos Leon habló con Luis acerca de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero que Sherry salga herida.

Luis suspiró complicado, no anticipaba que esa mujer se moviera tan rápidamente, era hora de poner en marcha el asunto que le daría fin a todo ese problema.

—Esa mujer es peligrosa —comentó Sera. —Dudo que quiera que Ada se entregue específicamente a la policía. Yo diría que más bien ella quiere tenerla para hacerla sufrir, intercambiar lugar con Birkin. Esa maldita perra de Radames.

—Es por eso que Steve se ha ido, buscará algún método para ayudarla.

—No quiero sonar pesimista hombre, pero será más complicado de lo que se imaginan.

Leon se rascó la cabeza frustrado —Son unas ratas. Pero sobre mi cadáver le harán daño a Ada.

— ¿Dijo en dónde estarían?

Leon asintió —Rebecca le contó a Steve que cuando regresó para ir por Billy la noche anterior, después de haber sido herido, había un papel por ahí que tenía la dirección de donde esperarían.

—No podemos contar con la policía, sin embargo entonces ¿qué dijeron que ocurrió?

—Billy dijo que la RPD había sido atacada por vándalos, y que él y Helena estaban dando un recorrido de seguridad, cuando llegaron al lugar ya todos estaban muertos y ellos salieron lastimados también. Dijo que Rebecca había ido ahí para preguntar por unos trámites y fue que se encontró con la escena.

Luis asintió, al menos el encubrir la verdad era todo lo que podían hacer, ya que si la prensa se enteraba de lo ocurrido todos entonces andarían de entrometidos y no les convenía para nada esa situación —Al menos eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

—Por favor no le digas nada a Ada, ni mucho a menos a Jake, él es más impulsivo y puede hacer una locura.

**V**

Ada se sentó en la cama en la que había dormido la noche anterior a pensar, Luis y Leon pensaban que estaban ellos dos hablando tranquilamente, pero ella había bajado para decirle a su novio que si él se quería bañar ya podía hacerlo.

Pero llegó en el momento exacto en que Leon le había comenzado a contar la historia a su medio hermano.

Se sentía culpable, y realmente no era una sensación que sintiera muy a menudo. Sabía perfectamente que Sherry anda tenía que ver en sus asuntos personales con Radames, y esa maldita podía hacerle cosas desagradables a la pequeña amiga de Kennedy.

Suspiró, se miró en el espejo tamaño cuerpo completo, cerró los ojos y recordó todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Leon y con los amigos de este; no, Sherry no se merecía estar cautiva de esa manera, y si Carla la quería a ella entonces la tendría aunque eso significara no poder ver, oler, abrazar o besar más a Leon.

Se cambió de ropas y escuchó la puerta abriéndose y Leon le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Iré a bañarme —le informó él mientras agarraba unas toallas limpias del armario que se encontraba en la habitación.

Ada asintió y se acercó a él abrazándolo — ¿Sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti, verdad?

Leon frunció el ceño y asintió —Por supuesto, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por nada, ¿acaso no puedo intentar ser un poco cursi de vez en cuando contigo?

El rubio sonrió y le dio besos cortos en los labios a la mujer que tenía en frente de él —No tardo, después podemos buscar qué hacer en este lugar.

Ella aceptó y lo vio entrando en el baño propio de la habitación. Se acercó a la puerta y cuando escuchó la llave de la regadera abrirse aprovechó para salir de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y se percató que Luis hacía una llamada telefónica al parecer privada ya que se había encerrado en su despacho.

Al parecer tenía el campo libre, fue lo más silenciosa posible y abrió la puerta principal de la casa saliendo de esta.

Caminó el sendero que recordaba de la vez que llegaron, a pesar de que era de noche esa vez ella reconoció ciertas cosas. Iba caminando pensativa cuando se topó con Jake.

— ¿A dónde vas? —fue la pregunta que le lanzó el chico.

—Regresa a la casa —le ordenó Wong.

Jake arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos —Sino, ¿qué?

Ada suspiró —Me voy.

El chico lanzó una risa —Estás loca, vamos, el hecho de que Luis sea tu medio hermano puede aterrar a cualquiera pero pronto lo superarás.

Ada roló los ojos —No es eso, idiota. Vete ya y no les digas que me viste, promételo.

—Te van a buscar en todas partes aunque yo no les diga nada. Además si te vas entonces voy contigo, es más entretenido que estar con los otros dos.

La asiática lo miró firmemente —No, te quedarás aquí. Esto lo empecé yo y lo terminaré yo.

El chico de la cicatriz entonces presintió que algo malo estaba sucediendo —Ya dime qué es lo que pasó.

—Radames secuestró a Sherry con ayuda de alguien, sino me entrego el día de hoy la matarán.


End file.
